All I Want
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: Santana has just come out to her best friend but unbeknown to her Brittany has some hidden feelings for her best friend. Will Santana's coming out give Brittany the courage to go after the one person she's ever fallen for?  AUish
1. Chapter 1: What Closet?

**A/N **Hey since my trimester break JUST started i thought "hey why not write a fanfic" so i did and here it is. Apologies if it's not up to par, i was up late when i wrote this, i was suppose to be studying for my last exam but hey, this couldn't wait. Well, since i'm officially on break for about a month i should more time to upload.

Btw, this story is named after the song "All I Want" by a Day To Remember. I love that band.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of their characters what so ever.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday night, the night before the first day of Brittany and Santana's junior year at William McKinley. For the two girls it had been a tradition to hold a sleepover for just the two of them the before the new school year begun.<p>

The two girls had held this tradition ever since they entered elementary school. Both Brittany and Santana had met when they both were 3 in day care. Brittany was always the kind but clueless girl who at times was picked on due to her inability to defend herself. Santana on the other hand was the opposite, a loner who had the reputation for not standing down from a fight. It was Brittany's need for a protector and Santana's desire to be needed that brought the two together. They had developed a friendship that continued onto their junior year of high school.

Santana was lying carelessly with each of her limbs sprawled on top of Brittany's bed with her face stuffed in a pillow. Brittany, on the other hand was enjoying sharing a bowl of fondue with Lord Tubbington.

From beneath the pillow and incoherent mumble and then a loud sigh could be heard originating from the Latina.

"What did you say San?" the Dutch girl questioned unable to decipher the mumblings of her friend.

"I said, why do things have to be so complicated"

"What do you mean? You're making no sense." Slightly worried Brittany stood up and made her way onto the bed where Santana had been on, scooting her over so she could lie next to her best friend.

"It's just, I – um…Question, I want to ask you a question."

"Ok, You don't need to be scared San. We're best friends" staring intently into her best friends endless brown eyes.

Silence filled the room for mere seconds; however to the two friends it felt like an eternity. With a deep sigh Santana slowly opened her mouth to finally express to Brittany what she had been thinking at that very moment, slowly praying that it would not negatively affect the relationship the two shared.

"Brittany, I want you to listen carefully and answer truthfully. Ok?" deciding to continue after the approving nod given by her friend.

"You see – hm, how do I put this" this had been a lot harder than the Latina thought it would be, not being one to beat around the bush she decided to just go head first and pray.

"Britt, I'm a lesbian and…and I – I hope that we can still be best friends because we've known each other since we were toddlers and I can't imagine us not being friends. Our friendship means so much to me" seeing her Blonde friend just sitting there blinking only scared the Latina that little bit extra.

"Britt?" no reply came from the Dutch girl which sent panic right through Santana.

"Why won't you answer me?" questioned the Latina, tears threatening to fall.

"You didn't ask me a question…so I wasn't too sure what you wanted me to do. I'm sorry" this reminded Santana why she loved her best friend so much, it was her child like innocence that never failed to bring a smile her lips.

"Oh, sorry. Question is I guess is does me being a lesbian change us, like will things between us be different?" slowly clenching her teeth, praying for acceptance from her best friend.

"Of course we're still best friends, nothings changed. I already knew you like getting lady action anyway" Santana let out a breath of relief but at the second half of what Brittany had said her eyes tripled in size.

"W-wha…what do you mean you already knew?"

"It was obvious throughout the summer."

"How so?"

"Well remember that time you were making out with that hot lifeguard in the bikini"

"Britt, she was giving me CPR…"

"Didn't look like that to me. Another time, um, remember at the mall when we went on the escalator you looked up at the girl who was near the top, you turned really red and I think you may have drooled a bit" attempting to stifle her laughter Brittany bit her lower lip and raised her hand to her mouth to stop any sounds.

"I didn't drool and I do not turn red!" ironically at this moment the Latina's cheeks had darkened showing a slightly pink tint.

"See, well it doesn't matter because you're still my best friend. It doesn't matter if you like making lady babies or getting sweet lady kisses. I'm pretty sure I've had a few fantasies about having some sexy lady action with you" and with that Brittany got up and skipped towards the bathroom giggling at particularly nothing. Leaving a shocked Santana on her bed, still trying to process what the Blonde had just said.

"Wow, that went a lot better than I thought it would. She totally accepts me and she doesn't care and…wait...she just said she had fantasies about me…does that…nah, get it together Lopez you're just over thinking it. Just be grateful she's still your best friend" thought Santana, who at that point could not be more relieved that her friend had accepted her. Crawling into the covers no longer able to stay awake the Latina let her eyes close and her body drift into a deep sleep.

Unbeknown to Santana Brittany had stood for the last 10minutes staring intently at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror thinking about what had just happened in the previous 30minutes. Her thoughts racing through her head "I was not expecting that to happen but I'm glad it did. She's finally accepted herself." The recent confession from Santana gave Brittany a glimmer of hope that maybe one day she could be with her best friend. Yes, Brittany S Pierce had fallen for her best friend over the years and at that moment she felt as if her wishes of calling Santana hers one step closer to becoming true.

With a smile plastered to face she strolled back into her bedroom to be greeted by the sight of her best friend peacefully sleeping under the covers. Crawling in next to her so she could cuddle behind her, she brushed away some of friends brown locks she leant forward and letting her lips slightly brush the Latina's ears whispering quietly,

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I'm proud of you, for accepting yourself. Just so you know I'll always love you regardless because you're my best friend. Tana, I've fallen for you and I just hope one day we'll be together. Thank you for coming out to me. I know it took a lot of courage to do that. You know, you've given me the courage to go after the one thing I've wanted for the longest time, you. I want to say I love you to you Tana but I want you to hear it when you're mine"

Closing her eyes as she moved her lips from her Santana's ear she pressed a light kiss on the corner of her mouth before snuggling behind her best friend. Just before her body and mind drifted into a deep sleep she let her last thoughts linger.

I'm going to get my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **well that was chapter one. Next one should be up by Friday, hopefully. You know how it is when exams are over, everyone wants to go clubbing.

'Til next time toodloo


	2. Chapter 2: First Days Can Bite Me

**A/N: Yeah, I decided to upload early. Turns out I'm not that busy. Haha. The beauty of trimester breaks, I have nothing to do but stay home and sit on my ass. I forgot to mention this is AU-ish hence why Brittany and Santana are a little OOC. I wanted Brittany to be the one who makes the moves and be the 'gentleman' type. Always like the stories that had that. I got more alerts and views than I thought so you guys made me want to post more up. I'm not going to do the whole 'review' and i'll post I'm just asking if you guys really like the story just review it so I can know. You know? Haha, I like people personally telling me what they think. No trolling though. Anyway this is long enough. Sorry if this chapter is a little iffy, i'm pretty tired and think i'm coming down with the cold. Damn you Melbourne weather. **

**PS: I apologise if there are numerous mistakes...I didn't re read thoroughly, because I'm tired and lazy (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did I'd be swimming in a pool of money, but I don't.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Light poured through the curtains and shined brightly on Santana's face stirring her awake. Slowly opening her eyes she quickly shut them tight deciding that it was just simply too early to wake up and too bright. Stuffing her face into the pillow and swearing in Spanish the Latina thrashed her legs and arms as if she were a 5 year old throwing a tantrum.<p>

"San?" said the Blonde girl still half asleep after being abruptly woke by her friend's childish antics.

The only response Brittany got was a string of incoherent sentences. Sighing to herself, Brittany sat up and watched her friend thrash around in the bed before her body suddenly fell slack. This routine was all too well known to the Dutch girl, it had always happened everytime the school year begun. Santana would wake up first, throw a tantrum and thrash around the bed before instantly falling back asleep. She would then wake up an hour later and was usually irritable if there wasn't a cup of coffee or plate of food within her reach when she woke up.

Slowly getting up from bed so she wouldn't wake the slumbering Latina, Brittany slowly made her way to the bathroom to get ready for school. Slipping on her ensemble for the day she stared at her own reflection before making her way back to her bedroom. As soon as she entered her room she was hit with such beauty that was her best friend who was huddled in the foetal position, with the blankets wrapped tightly around her body leaving only her long dark waves exposed.

Sitting down next the sleeping Latina, Brittany placed a cup on the bedside table and gingerly woke her friend up.

"…mm and that's how we do it in Lima Heights bitches" was the response Brittany was given.

"San." she said shaking the Latina "Wake up. It's the first day of school." Again still trying to wake her friend up Brittany started to poke Santana in the stomach. The Dutch girl couldn't help but notice how taut her friends abs were, the sudden urge to lift her shirt and sneak a peek washed over her. Lost in her thoughts Brittany didn't even realise she was ghosting her friends stomach just below the navel with her fingers.

"Mmm, that feels awesome. You look so hot. " curious to what her friend was dreaming about Brittany stopped and just sat quietly listening to what her friend was saying.

"Come here, the things I would do to you. Just to let you know I want you, so bad. DON'T YOU RUN FROM ME YOU FUCKIN' BREADSTICK!" Brittany then realised that Santana was in fact dreaming about food which left a sweet smile on her face because even in her dreams her friend was still obsessed with the buttery sticks.

"Bitch, give me the breadstick or else I'm going to go all Lima Heights on. Yeah, I got razorblades in ma hair so hand the damn stick over!" after few jolts from the Latina's body her body went slack and then it slowly started to move.

Santana's head started moving further into the pillow causing her hair spill over her face shielding it from the outside world. Curious, Brittany tucked her friend's dark hair behind her ears so she could have a clear view of her best friend's face. The sight of the Latina chewing and slightly drooling was a something that the Blonde girl found all too adorable. Trying to stifle her laughter she reached over for her phone and snapped a picture of her slumbering best friend. The sound of the picture being taken had woken Santana instantly causing her body to twitch violently before spluttering due to the pillow still lodged in her mouth.

"Please tell me you have breadsticks" asked Santana sleepily.

"You're too cute San. Come on, we got school we'll be late" replied the Blonde with a giant smile plastered to her face.

"." still a little tired the Latina grabbed the coffee in hopes of it waking her up.

"I'll get your breadsticks after school if you wake up."

With that the Latina jumped off the bed and rushed into the bathroom to emerge 15minutes later dressed for the first day of school.

"Better be a pretty damn big box, better yet let's pack the wheelbarrow" mumbled Santana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chucking her bags into the back seat of her black SUV the Dutch girl climbed into the driver's seat waiting for her best friend. Her eyes tripled in size when she saw the shorter Latina push a wheelbarrow to the back of her car trying to lift it into the boot.

"SAN! What are you doing?" cried the blonde after seeing her friend struggle to fit the wheelbarrow into the boot.

"Britt, you know this won't fit in my car. You said you would get me breadsticks after school. Remember? And I said that we're going to bring the wheelbarrow."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you were serious. I said I'd get you breadsticks but not a wheelbarrows worth."

"You didn't specify a limit. We gons fill this 'barrow up with breadsticks. .Discussion."

Sighing in defeat Brittany shook her head and started the engine whilst waiting for her friend to climb into the car. Looking in her rear view mirror the Blonde could see the Latina still trying to lift the wheelbarrow into the boot, seemed like the wheelbarrow was heavier than it looked. Smiling to herself Brittany fell into her own inner thoughts about her best friend.

_Wow, San looks really hot trying to lift that…uh- wow, her stomach. _The Blonde thought after seeing Santana's tank top rise as she tried to push the wheelbarrow in.

_Damn, her abs, her skin and OH! _It was then Brittany caught full view of Santana's cleavage due to the Latina crawling in the back of the car so she could position the wheelbarrow better. Blushing furiously the Blonde tore her eyes away from the mirror and whined after the Latina.

"San, hurry up! I want to go to school and see the Glee Club kids."

"Alright, I'm done" said Santana climbing out of the back and settling into the passenger's seat.

"Saaaaaaan, now all I can see is your wheelbarrow in the mirror" whined Brittany who was trying to see past the wheelbarrow in her mirror.

"Hey, you said you'd get me breadsticks. We needs the wheelbarrow"

"I hate you" joked Brittany pulling off her signature pout.

"Don't pout at me. You know it makes me feel guilty. You know you love me"

"Yeah, I do…more than anything" the Blonde replied mumbling the last part under her breath.

"What was that last part I didn't hear it?" asked Santana

"Um, I said not as much as ducks…" replied Brittany, nervously laughing quickly reversing the car out of the driveway to avoid any further questions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Parking her car Brittany climbed out and grabbed both her and Santana's bag before handing it to the Latina.

"Hey Britt, San" said a shorter Blonde.

"Hey Tubby Q" replied Santana with a smirk on her face.

"QUINN!" beamed Brittany engulfing the girl in a fierce hug.

"Can't. Breathe" choked Quinn trying her best to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Oh, sorry Q. I'm just excited to see you" said Brittany who had her thumbs tucked into the straps of her bag and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"I missed you too Britt" Quinn said with a smile.

"Alright, you know I'm still here but that's ok. I get it" said the Latina crossing her arms. To a stranger she would seem genuinely pissed off but to her friends it was obvious she meant it as a joke.

"Aw, San are you sad that I didn't say I missed you? Want a breadstick" teased the shorter Blonde

"Whatever, Faboob"

"You love me Lo-douche" first a brief silence fell then both girls started to laugh at their immaturity.

"Anyway, I better head off to class. See you guys later in Glee and by the way, you sure that wheelbarrow will be enough to hold your breadsticks?" said the shorter Blonde whilst laughing before leaving Brittany and Santana.

"Come on, lets kick the first day of Junior year's ass" said the Latina sticking out her pinky waiting for her Dutch friend to grasp it with her own.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The final bell rang indicating the end of the day which meant it was time for the first Glee meeting for the school year.

"How was everyone's summer?" Mr. Shue asked enthusiastically only to be met with mumblings from his students.

"Mr. Shue!" shot Rachael waving her hands in the air frantically before continuing, "As you know being the most talented member of Glee Club I would like to inform you all that during my summer I went to a performing arts camp that helped developed my already impeccable singing skills that I would like to share these skills with my fellow Glee Clubbers. Perhaps we all could practise the vocal exercises they taught and then - "

Before Rachael to continue she was interrupted by a fiery Latina, "I'm going to stop you right there hobbit. Why? Because it's the first day of school and I'm already sick of your voice."

"Santana" scolded the director before continuing, "As you guys know it's a new a year and I think it's time that New Directions wins Nationals! This year it will be held in New York, how exciting. Luckily for us we have someone new who wants to join ND. She's going to be auditioning for us right here right now. Come in!" Mr. Shue yelled directing it towards the door.

All members of new Directions directed their sights towards the door curious to see who this new person was. Through the doors in walks a raven haired beauty with light brown tanned skin dressed in black skinny leg jeans, red Chuck Taylors and a red/black checked shirt with the sleeves rolled up half way with the top buttons undone to show parts of her cleavage.

Puck's eyes widened with his jaw practically dropping to the floor which earned him a firm slap to the back of his head from Lauren. Finn with his eyes closed was currently mumbling, "Mailman, mailman" numerous times whilst crossing his legs. Other members were talking amongst themselves before the director called for their attention. The raven haired girl in all her confidence stood in the middle before introducing herself.

"Hey, I'm Fiona."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have chapter.2 <strong>

**I'm trying to set this off a little faster so I can get into the nitty gritty of things.  
><strong>

**Tell me what you guys think. Next one may be up tomorrow night. Yay for no work.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: One word HOT!

**A/N: **Yo Yo Yo how's it hanging. Here's another chapter for you sexies. No work and no plans equals new chapter. I guess by the looks of it i may be uploading everyday seeing as I'm only working 3 hour shifts this week. Yay. Remember tell me what you guys think or want to happen. I don't really have any plan when i write these, i just keep writing with the flow so i'm pretty flexible with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If i did i would be keeping the original cast for a little longer.

I apologize in advanced for any errors. I try my best to pick up on them.

* * *

><p>"Hey, I'm Fiona" the raven haired beauty said, her voice sounding husky and oozing confidence. Those simple 3 words seemed to have sent the boys into a frenzy making them experience what only could be described as eargasms.<p>

Not taking any notice of the drooling males in the room, Rachael rose from her seat and eagerly approached the tanned girl offering her hand, "Hi, I'm Rachael Berry. I'm the co-captain of this Glee Club and I'd like to formally welcome you to our group. I for all am excited to have more back up singers. If you ever need any help don't be afraid to ask me, I am after all the most talented member of Glee Club." Before Rachael could continue she was interrupted by Santana

"Oh, I'd stop right there midget. Have you forgotten where I'm from, Lima Heights ADJACENT and before I show you all the bad things that happens you better shut up and - " the Latina was then cut off by Fiona who turned to speak to Rachael.

"Thanks for the welcome. You know, you're cute you remind me of my ex-girlfriend…minus the fast speaking and height, but you're cute none the less." Everyone's jaws practically dropped still processing what the raven hair girl had just let. It was beyond belief for many reasons, one she had just called Rachael cute and two did she just mention she had a girlfriend? Everyone was brought out of their inner thoughts by the deep and slightly pervy sounding voice of Puck

"HOT! So wait, you're into chicks?" question Puck who received a glare from all the girls but secretly they wanted to know as much as he did.

"Yeah…is that a problem? Does it really matter?" the tanned girl retorted.

"No, no…it's just really hot that's all" Puck said defending himself

"Unlike our perverted friend Noah here, I must commend you on your confidence in yourself. Being the daughter of two gay dads I can relate to the troubles of -" and before Rachael could finish a chapstick flew across the room and hit her dead in the middle of her forehead. Before Rachael could yell at the offender, Mr Shue had beaten her to it.

"Santana, that was uncalled for" scolded the director.

"What? It slipped out of my hand? I can't be blamed if it had decided to hit Rachael" claimed Santana.

"Either way don't do it again. Rachael and Fiona why don't you guys sit down so we can start" instructed .

When Glee Club ended before everyone left, Santana found this to be a great time to drop some news on her fellow members.

" before we finish and everyone leaves I'd like to tell you all something."

"Sure, the floor's yours Santana" smiled the director.

Rising to her feet Santana sauntered down the levels nervous as to how the club would react to her news. Standing in the middle of the floor she found solace in her best friend who had two thumbs up and a massive megawatt smile. Taking a deep breath and winking at her best friend the Latina decided to just be blunt and go for it.

"I'm a lesbian, as in I'm into chicks and all that and I just wanted to be out with it. I swear if any of you guys give me shi- crap for this I'll make sure you all live through a very painful death." nervously folding her arms around herself but still trying to keep a hard face the Latina waited for the responses of her fellow members.

"Duh, we knew that" replied Quinn.

"W-what? How?" blubbered the Latina

"Please, that lifeguard over the summer. You were practically making out with her" interjected Mercedes.

"Again, she was giving me CPR!" yelled the Latina, slightly annoyed that for some reason everyone just assumed her getting CPR to save her life somehow morphed into a make out session with the lifeguard.

"Either way we just knew and it's cool" shrugged Tina not really bothered by the news.

"I'm excited to say I'm - "

"Shut it hobbit" the Latina quickly shot back before Rachael could even finish her sentence.

"This has got to be the best first day ever. First a hot lesbian joins Glee and one of the hottest girls in the school tells us she's a lesbian, this is golden. You know what would make it better? If you two got frisky right here right now." Puck said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards Fiona and Santana before wincing in pain after Lauren elbowed him in the ribs.

"What? I'm just saying they'd make a hot couple. Anyway I call dibs on being Santana's lesbro she's the only person who's as bad ass as me. I say we should hold a party to celebrate the sexy news we just received" he suggested and before he could mention anymore details he was interrupted by the small brunette.

"I agree with Noah. Before you throw something at me Santana" Rachael quickly added and slightly cowering before she continued, "I suggest we have a glee party at my house this Friday. My dads will be away for the weekend" seeing Santana place her hands on her hips, Rachael braced herself for an onslaught of insults but instead was surprised by the simple words from the Latina.

"You, know you're right Rachael. We should have a party" with that she rose up the levels to sit back down next to Brittany.

"What's wrong Brittany? You seem mad or something" questioned the Latina referring to the obvious scowl present on her best friend's face.

"Nothing, Tana, nothing at all. Breadsticks?" asked the Dutch girl hoping to change the subject.

"Of course. That's why I loaded the wheelbarrow in your car. Let's go"

Unknown to any of the members except for Quinn Fabray, Brittany had shot daggers in Puck's direction when he mentioned that the Latina and the raven haired girl would make a 'hot' couple.

As Brittany and Santana left the room hand in hand they were unaware of the tanned girl watching them smirking to herself as she thought

_This girl, Little Miss Bad Ass I'm going to make you mine. Just you wait Santana – whatever your last name is, I'm going to make you my girlfriend._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The week had been slow for everyone, since it was the first week of school their classes just consisted of the usually introduction to unit and topics so it was a massive waste of time most thought. It was a relief when Friday came around, every member of Glee excited for the party which Puck promised there would be booze, booze and more booze.

When Santana dropped Brittany off home she told her she'd pick her up for the party at 7.

Rushing up to her room Brittany dived for her closet trying to find a possible outfit that would grab Santana's attention.

_Now, now what would Santana find hot? Maybe if I wear this dress? Nah, too dressy for just a party with the Glee Club. Oh! I know the perfect outfit. _She thought.

Literally diving head first into her closet Brittany started to get her outfit ready. Clothes had be strewn everywhere and the closet door rattling constantly had caught the attention of Lord Tubbington who nestled himself on Brittany's bed staring at the closet.

After 10minutes out came Brittany dressed in a white button down shirt that unbutton was thin enough to reveal a black and red bra underneath because she knew that these were Santana's favourite colours. To accompany the shirt she had short denim shorts that practically left nothing to the imagination and finished the ensemble off with just plain black Chuck Taylor hi knee tops. After straightening her hair and quickly spraying herself with her perfume that smelt like apples and cherries because she noticed every time she wore it Santana would nuzzle her nose into her neck when they hugged. She then grabbed her black fedora placing it lightly on her hair as to avoid hat hair and put her tie on.

_Who knows, she may find me so hot she'll pull me by the tie so she can kiss me. Oh, Brittany you're so smart. Tana, will love this. _She was giggling to herself before she twirled in front of Lord Tubbington.

"Well? What do you think? Reckon Tana will like it?" she only got a simple yawn from the fat car.

"Hmph, fine I'm hiding the fondue set so you can't eat any cheese and also while I'm gone NO SMOKING! I'm still mad at your from last time." She scolded her cat but before she could express anymore disappointment towards the cat her phone beeped. She quickly opened the message after seeing who it was from.

**Britt-Britt I'm outside waiting. By the way, close your windows I can see inside. I don't want any boys perving on you. – S**

**Really? Oops. I'll be out 5minutes. – B**

Glancing towards her curtains she made her move to close them before walking out her room. With a quick bye to her parents and telling them most likely Santana would be spending the night she walked out.

She saw the Latina leaning against her Black Dodge Challenger which had silver racing stripes down the middle. Santa was dressed in a simple body hugging casual black/green striped dress with a white crop jacket over it finished off with simple heeled boots that came up to the knee. Bouncing towards her friend she twirled for the Latina, "So? What do you think San?" she asked titling her head to the side offering a child like smile.

Pushing off the car Santana slightly titled Brittany's fedora back before reaching for the tie and gently tugging it towards her.

_OH! I knew it, I was right, she thinks I look hot, like I always do but now she's going to want to kiss me. Oh Brittany S Pierce you genius. She's pulling you closer. Yes, yes, yes you're almost there. _Brittany thought to herself trying to keep her heartbeat and smile in check, hoping that the Latina didn't notice her heart beating rapidly.

Santana with her chocolate brown eyes stared right into Brittany's bright blue eyes, "You look amazing Britt, like always" she said before bopping the girl on the nose and letting go of her tie.

"Come on let's go. I wants ta get ma drank on." Said the Latina turning around to open the car door.

"Wait Tana!" called Brittany rushing towards the driver's seat door. Before her friend could question she opened the door for Santana and gesturing her to get in.

"Well aren't you the chivalrous type. You're too adorable Britt." Laughed the Latina while starting the car.

As she made her way into the passenger's seat all Brittany could think about was what just happened. _Ugh, it seemed almost perfect. This isn't fair, it was the perfect moment. DAMN YOU TIE FOR NOT WORKING YOUR MAGIC. _

Suddenly Brittany felt another pinky wrap around her's and bringing it to the centre console. She followed the trail and looked up to her best friend who gave her a bright smile that was reserved for only her. She smiled and rested her head on the Latina's shoulders regardless of how awkward and uncomfortable her body was.

Since their pinkys were entwined and Brittany's head on her shoulder the Latina had no choice but to drive in 1st which in turn had her driving at such a slow speed she saw a kid on a bike out run her but luckily Puck only lived a few blocks away and only had to drive in residential roads. She didn't care though, she was just enjoying this moment with her best friend.

After 30minutes which was triple the time it usually took because of the slow speed the Latina was forced to drive at they had stopped right in front of Rachael's house.

"Wait one minute" said Brittany quickly scrambling out of the car.

Approaching the driver's seat door she opened it for the Latina and waited for her friend to get out before closing the door.

"What's with the gentleman like behaviour Britt?" said the Latina giggling at her friend's antics.

"Is it wrong if I just want to do that little bit extra for a beautiful woman?" the Dutch girl feigned hurt by clutching her chest before offering her pinky to Santana.

"Ready Tana?"

"Always"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it mi amors. Next chapter will be the party. Yeah, I already got it typed up waiting to upload. Not gonna upload it until tomorrow, i'm a tease like that (:

Tell me what you guys think/want.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm elegantly wasted

**A/N: **Hey beautifuls, here's another chapter. Man i'm spewing these out faster than i thought. Thanks for everyone favouriting/subscribing to alerts and reviews. Makes waking up in the morning a little bit easier for me. I was so happy to see emails telling me about people liking this story, it didn't bother me that i fell out of bed and dragged my body across my bedroom floor looking for my ipod charger. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee. One day I will. Just you wait.

* * *

><p>Both Brittany and Santana made their way to Rachael's front door pinkies still locked. Before they could even knock the door swung open by an obviously tipsy Rachael.<p>

"Heeyyy, what, what…what took you guys so long?" slurred the short Brunette.

"No reason. Where's everyone hobbit?" the Latina just shrugged because she just wanted to start drinking already.

"Downstaaiiirrs, in the basement. LET'S GO!" slightly swaying the Brunette lead them to the basement where everyone had already started drinking.

"HEEEEEYYY GUUUYYS. B-B-BRITTANA AREE HEREEEEE!" yelled Rachael as she descended down the stairs hugging the railings with one arm and waving the other arm.

"How much did she drink? A sip of wine cooler" snorted Santana rolling her eyes and the lightweight.

Santana still with her pinkie link with Brittany's scoped around the basement. On a table consisting of Puck, Sam, Mike, Tina, Fiona, Blaine and Artie were playing a game of 21 with Finn just watching and Blaine already looking smashed, obviously he was losing. On the couch was Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn talking amongst themselves drinking their alcohol at a steady rate, obviously not wanting to get drunk. Near the table of food was Lauren lying on the ground, Santana wasn't sure if she was passed out because she was drunk on alcohol or food.

As she was looking around the room the Latina didn't notice the obvious stare she was receiving from Fiona. The raven haired girl couldn't help but keep her eyes locked on the Latina's body as it moved and swayed towards the bar. She was entirely mesmerised by the sight she wasn't paying attention when she blindly told Puck to 'hit' even though she already had 20.

Heading towards the bar the Latina mixed two vodka sunrises for her and her Dutch friend. Brittany pulled a chair towards the table that hosted the 21 game before calling after Santana.

"Tana! You should play" yelled the Blonde.

"Where do I sit? I don't have a chair" Questioned the Latina still holding the two vodka sunrises.

"On my lap silly, come on they're about to deal" Brittany said gesturing to her thighs.

As Santana sat down the Dutch girl grabbed on of the sunrises and started drinking it slowly, there was no way she was participating in the game. She knew that the Latina planned to get smashed tonight so in the end she had to be the designated driver for her best friend.

"What drinks are we playing with?" questioned the Latina.

"Vodka, Jaeger and some tequila if we run out of the two" answered Puck before he dealt the cards.

"What'll it be Lopez?" questioned Puck.

"Hmm" the Latina thought before turning to Brittany who was peering at her cards, "What do you think?" she asked.

Scrunching her face in thought Brittany just simply shrugged and said, "Go for it"

Turning herself towards the table the Latina decided to go, "HIT ME!" before she could read the card Puck threw to her she felt a punch from Brittany.

"BRITT, ow. Why'd you hit me?" questioned the Latina rubbing her sore back.

"You said 'hit me' so I did?" the blonde answered unaware of her mistake.

Laughing to herself the Latina just lightly head butted her friend and told her when she says that not to hit her. Returning to her cards she realised she had gotten 21 thus saving her from having to drink.

"21 Bitches! No one can beat that!" the Latina stated, receiving groans from the other players who had obviously bust.

Santana had incredible luck in the few rounds, however as the game progressed her luck turned shit. After 6 shots within an hour she was slowly reaching tipsy, sure she had a resistance to alcohol but the strength of the alcohol and the time frame threw that all out the window. She had trouble adding and thinking and in the end kept busting every round. Still sitting on Brittany's lap the Latina kept swaying back and forth every now and then due to the alcohol. If it wasn't for Brittany who had encircled her arms around Santana's waist she would've fallen off the Blonde's lap and onto the ground.

"San, I think you should stop or take a break. You keep losing slow down" the Blonde whispered in her friends ear.

"Mmm….ok, ok. I'll stop for just 20minutes…mmm…" the Latina slurred still trying to keep herself from swaying.

Brittany could already see the glazed look in her friend, she knew she was almost at her limit if she didn't slow down. Tightening her grip on her friend she continued to watch the game, Tina seemed passed out on the table sleeping as if unaware of her surroundings, Sam seemed to try and eat his shot glass and Puck had trouble dealing. Mike was shuddering or shaking in his seat, Brittany wasn't sure if it was because he was popping or just plain drunk. Fiona on the other hand seemed only slightly tipsy and still in control, she still had a glazed look but her body said otherwise, she almost acted as if she was sober.

She then felt her friend shift on her lap and looked up at the Latina. Santana had shifted her body so that she was sitting on Brittany's right thigh and her legs hanging off the side of her best friends thighs. Santana encircled her arms around Brittany's neck and leant her head on the side of Brittany's.

"San, you ok?" asked the Dutch girl slightly worried that her friend had too much. She was trying to ignore the Latina's warm breath hitting her neck and sending tingles down her body.

"Mm, course. You just commmmfaaayyy" slurred the Latina, "Can I play nowwww? Pretty pleaaase Britt-sticks? It's been 20minutes" she continued.

Brittany really didn't want to let go of the moment they were having but knew that Santana would be ok as long as she slowed down her drinking she allowed her to play a few more rounds.

In the end Sanatana downed 10 shots through the course of the game and was obviously drunk now. The others were drunk but not as drunk as the Latina because in her last few rounds she had the shittiest luck possible and lost every round.

"LET'S PLAY SPIN THE BOTTTTLEEEE!" yelled Rachael still drunk and swaying.

Everyone gathered around in a circle with Santana resting her head on Brittany's shoulder while the Blonde's arm was wrapped securely on the Latina's waist from the back to prevent her from moving too much. Fiona positioned herself opposite the two observing the interaction between the two friends.

_Hmm, getting Santana may be a little harder to get. What with her best friend of a shadow always there. Oh, well more fun with a challenge._ The raven haired girl thought and she smirked to herself.

"Ok, rules. Whoever it lands on you gotta kiss 'em. Gender, sexuality, attraction, none of that shit matters. Where the bottle lands you gotta kiss whoever it points to and no pecks. It has to be full make out." As he made the last comment Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards Fiona and Santana.

At this Brittany was practically fuming and shooting daggers at the mohawked boy. Quinn noticed the look on the Dutch girl and hurried Puck to just spin the bottle. The bottle had landed on Rachael who seemed unaware it was pointing to her. After a few uneventful pairings except for the kiss between Mike and Artie and the awkward kiss between Quinn and Kurt it was Fiona's turn to spin.

Spinning the bottle hard Fiona waited for the bottle to stop, finally pointing to Santana.

_Thank you. This should make things easier. _She thought smiling to herself.

Crawling on all fours she approached Santana who had mirrored her actions and they met in the middle of the circle. Fiona winked before slowly leaning in towards Sanatana. As their lips met, Fiona grabbed the Latina's neck to stop her from swaying because at this point Santana was drunk off her face. The kiss started off slow but then it began to progress into a full make out session with the Latina moaning into the kiss.

Brittany at this point crossed her arms and glared at Fiona as she kissed her best friend, who she happened to have fallen for.

Fiona then slowly started pushing on Santana's chest causing the Latina to start leaning back resting on her elbows on the ground whilst still kissing.

Everyone sat there with their jaws hitting the ground astounded at the girl's show.

"This is so HOT!" mentioned Puck excitedly which he was rewarded with a chocolate bar being thrown at his head by Lauren who was still under the food table.

Looking over at Brittany, Quinn could see the hurt evident on her face and was just about to stop the two girls making out but was beaten to it by Brittany.

"SANTANA! We gotta go, I told our parents I'd get us home by 1." Said the Blonde dragging the Latina from underneath the raven haired girl. Quinn sat there with her eyebrows raised due to Brittany using Santana's full name, that only ever happened when the Dutch girl was emotional. Then it clicked.

"Huh? What's what….happenins? Britt-stiiiiiiiickss?" Santana slurred, obviously finding it difficult to construct a normal sentence.

"Sorry you guys, we gotta go. We'll see you guys later." Said the Blonde to everyone as she tried to get her best friend to stand up.

"Wait!" Fiona cried over to the Latina. She grabbed the Latina's phone and called her own. "There you've got my number and I've got my own. You're a feisty one…I'll see you around" she said before kissing her on the mouth eliciting a moan from the Latina.

Furious Brittany stood there glaring at the raven haired girl while still trying to keep the Latina steady. Finding this the perfect opportunity to talk to the Dutch girl, Quinn called after Brittany offering to help her to the car.

As the two Blonde girls holding Santana on both sides approached the car Quinn turned to Brittany and opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Britt, how are you?"

"I'm ok…why do you ask?"

"Look, do you have feelings for Santana?" Quinn said not being the type to beat around the bush.

"W-what?" Brittany asked in clear shock of the question.

"I've noticed how you look at Santana lately. That time is Glee when Puck mentioned Santana and Fiona together. Tonight when they were making out. I know that look, it's the look of jealousy. The same look I make when I see Rachael and Finn talk. I know you lo-" but before she could continue she was cut off by Brittany.

"You're right I do have feelings for Santana. I know what I feel is strong and I don't want to say the 'special word' for the first time unless it's to her. You know? I don't want to admit I 'special word' her unless it's to her, it's confusing but I know I do 'special word' her." Noticing the confusing look on Quinn, Brittany just sighed.

Finally Quinn understood what Brittany was saying, she replaced the word 'love' by the phrase 'special word' because she didn't want to use the word 'love' in regards to her feelings for the Latina until she confessed it. She always knew Brittany was sentimental but never knew her to be _this _sentimental. Helping a drunk Santana in the passenger's seat Quinn leant into the driver's side window and hugged the Dutch girl.

"You're going to get her soon enough. It just takes courage and I know you have it in you B. If you need help I'm just a phone call away." Watching the car drive away Quinn couldn't help but think about the jealousy she feels when she sees Finn and Rachael together. She thinks maybe she should listen to the advice she just gave _it just takes courage. _She couldn't help but chuckle when she realised how similar both their situations were.

On the drive home Brittany noticed the familiar position both her and her best friend were in, except this time they were reversed. It was Santana who was leaning across the centre console resting her head on the Blonde's shoulder and instead of linking pinkies she opted to intertwine her fingers with the Latina's even if it did mean the car would stay in 1st gear since she refused to unclasp their hands to change gear.

30minutes later because she had to drive at an insanely slow speed they arrived at the Pierce's residence. As she opened the door to help Santana out she was suddenly attacked by the Latina who practically jumped on her taller friend and wrapped her legs around the Blonde's waist and encircled her arms around her neck. Brittany, who thanks to her dancer's muscles she was able to bear the dead weight that was her friend.

Locking the car and making her way towards the door she had to turn her body to the side since her view was blocked by her face practically being suffocated by the Latina's breasts which made her face feel hot and sweaty. Eventually getting the front door open she went up stairs and bent over her bed to hoping the Latina would let go to drop softly on the bed. Instead Santana just clung on tighter, almost like a monkey and refusing to let go. The tighter the Latina held the more Brittany's face was pushed into her friend's breasts. At first she found this to be rather kinky but after about 2 minutes she started to panic because she could barely breathe.

"Tana, let go…I can't breathe. I need to breathe" mumbled Brittany with her face still forcibly pressed against her friend's breasts.

"No! Dun wanna" the Latina replied mimicking that of a child.

Drunken immature Santana was always hard for the Blonde to deal with because when her friend was in this state she would be rather stubborn until she got her way.

"What do I have to so you'll let go?" said Brittany with her voice still muffled against her friend's chest.

"Kiss!" exclaimed the Latina

_WAIT! What? She just, pull yourself together Brittany. This is your chance. Ok, it's not it's wrong, she wants me to. Its life or death, I have to kiss her, yes, yes I HAVE to since I can't breathe ok. It's not like I'm taking advantage because she told me to and plus my life is depending on this…one way or another. Do it Brittany. Like Quinn said 'It just takes courage' alright here we go._

"Ok, but you'll have to scoot down baby so I can breathe and kiss you"

"YAY! You're the best Britt-sticks" yelled the Latina in excitement while she wiggled her body down so her legs were still wrapped around the Blonde but her face now on the same level as her friends.

Brittany slowly brought her lips to the Latina's face and tenderly kissed her cheek.

"There, I gave you a kiss now let go and hop into bed" the Blonde said relieved she could breathe but feeling a little bit of regret for not kissing her friend on the lips.

"Noooooooooo, proper kiss. On MA LIPS!" the Latina explained by smacking her lips together and puckering them towards Brittany.

Trying to stop her heartbeat from beating so fast, Brittany took a deep breath and went in to peck Santana on the lips. As their lips touched Brittany was about to pull back before Santana grabbed her friend's neck and deepened the kiss. The Blonde girl hesitated first but gave into the kiss. Their tongues danced gracefully and their lips moved in sync with each other it was perfect, minus the fact that Santana taste a bit like a bar but who cares Brittany was finally kissing her best friend.

As the kiss continued Santana started to shift her weight backwards so that Brittany would have to bend over the bed. Slowly without breaking the kiss the Blonde placed her best friend on the bed and when she was just about the break the kiss the Latina pulled Brittany on top of her.

Feeling that this would've gone further, Brittany decided to break the kiss and help her friend into more comfortable clothes. As she helped her friend change she couldn't help but check out her friend's tanned skin and toned body.

After getting herself into her own pjs and getting the Latina into bed she lifted the covers and nestled herself behind her friend pretty much spooning the smaller girl. She quietly sang to her best friend.

_The silence isn't so bad,_

'_Til I look at my hands and feel sad,_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

As she sang the last line she held onto the Latina's hand intertwining their fingers and seeing how perfectly their hands really did fit. After waiting for her friends breathing to even out she kissed her on the side of her head like she did every time they had sleepovers.

"Goodnight Tana" she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The song Brittany sings is Vanilla Twighlight by Owl City. I really like their sound. Why i chose it? I was listening to it when i wrote that last part. Luckily it was finishing the chapter at that point because i was listening to 'Jizz in my pants' that would've been an awkward ending.

And brittany sang 'I jizz in my pants everytime you're next to me' haha, that would be awks.

Anyway tell me what you guys think. I've almost written chapter 5. I might post it up tonight after work.


	5. Chapter 5: My Boy Rocks A Rhythm

**A/N: **Hey hey hey, here's a much longer chapter for you guys. I made it longer because tomorrow I won't be updating because I'll be busy all day. I know it's only a day but i feel bad since i've pretty much been updating every day. Thanks to everyone for reading and subscribing/favouriting (?) and reviewing, means a lot. I'm really tired now, spent 3 hours on this. As soon as i got home from work hopped on the computer to write this for you guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If i did...well, shit. I'm too tired to think of something.

* * *

><p>The morning sun was never Santana's friend it was like as if it mocked her every morning when it shone. To her the sun seemed to say,<p>

"Yeah, fuck you I'm just gonna shine here like a boss."

Groaning she tried to roll over but realised her head was resting on someone's arm and there was a warm body behind her with an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. Turning her head she saw Brittany with her head nuzzled into her neck. She discreetly tried to move so she could lie on her back without disturbing the Blonde but luckily enough for her Brittany loosened her grip on the Latina's waist and moved so she was on her back. Smiling to herself she leant over the Blonde slightly to grab her friend's phone off the bed side table. After fumbling around with some buttons she lay back down next to her friend with her front pressed against Brittany's sides and head resting on the Blonde's shoulder. Suddenly she felt the arm that her head was resting on, snake around her shoulders and neck pulling her protectively closer to her best friend.

She pulled out Brittany's phone and pointed the camera towards them and snapped a few photos. Most of them were of her poking the Blonde's face in various positions, her pulling stupid faces whilst Brittany's remained peaceful and strange ones where she stuck her tongue out making it seem like she was licking her best friends face. However, the last picture taken showed a sleeping Brittany with a slight smile, her arms still protectively bringing her friend closer and Santana softly kissing the Blonde's cheek with her eyes closed.

She named this last photo '_Sleep Tight Britt-Stix' _before placing the phone back on the bedside table. As she was about to fall back asleep her phone chirped signalling a message.

_How's the hang over Santana (insert last name)? Lol, I really need to catch your last name. – Fi_

_Since when did I get your number? Hang over's peachy, it always is. In fact I'm going to braid my hang over's hair and discuss how beautiful the sun is shining today. Lopez is my last name by the way. – S_

_Wow, maybe you can join me and my hang over for coffee today? We were just giggling and frolicking amongst the tulips before deciding that we need some coffee. – Fi_

_Well, I don't know my hang over was going to talk about feelings and puppies and sunshine. Not really too sure if it wants to leave the house. – S_

_I'll pay for your hang over's coffee and I'll get you some breadsticks. – Fi_

_1, meet me at the Lima Bean. – S_

_It's a date Lopez (; - Fi_

"Who was that?" a sleepy Brittany asked.

"Oh, just Fiona. She wants to meet up for coffee and the 'stix" Brittany's fell immediately fell when she heard this.

"Oh, what time?" she questioned not really wanting to know any of the details.

"I think I said to meet at 1. I've got to go now Britt-sticks. Mami and Papi might get pissed if I don't come home at least once today." Brittany looked at the Latina with confusion present on her face.

"Why do you call me Britt-sticks? You never used to call me that San."

"Oh, no reason" answered the Latina with a smile creeping up on her face, "No reason at all. Thanks for taking care of me last night. You never cease to amaze me Brittany. You're amazing" the Latina said sincerely.

She got up to give Brittany a hug but there was something different to this hug, it lasted longer and it seemed like both of them were inhaling their scents as if trying to memorise the smell. Finally letting go the Latina walked out the door.

Quickly scrambling to the window the Blonde watched her friend walk towards her car but before she got in she saw the Latina turn around and wave back to her friend. It was as if she knew she was standing by her window. She watched the car drive off before snatching her phone and texting Quinn.

_Quinn! Can we meet up around 12? I need your help, it's about last night. – B_

After 5 minutes her phone chirped.

_Sure, what happened? Is it bad? – Q_

_Nah, you know how you said 'it just takes courage' yeah, well I'm going to do something about it. I need your help to plan it. – B_

_Oh, got me scared for a minute. Lol. Sure, um if it's like a grand romantic gesture you're planning can I bring Rachael? She's good with things like this. – Q_

_Ok, tell her to come to my place at 12. See ya soon Q. – B_

Brittany had to re-read the last text Quinn had sent over and over because she found it strange that her friend was talking to Rachael let alone bringing her along. She distinctly remember Quinn tell her last night that she felt jealous every time she saw Rachael and Finn talking, wouldn't she hate Rachael? She just shrugged to herself and decided to not think about it, she'll figure it out later after she wins Santana's heart.

She was brought out of her inner thoughts when her phone chirped twice. Opening the messages she saw they were from Santana and Quinn.

_Please tell me you have bacon in your house. I open the fridge and there's NO BACON left. I swear I bought a whole bag yesterday. I'm slightly panicking here, there's like no bacon. Since when is my house bacon free. Could you buy some bacon before I come over? I have to pick up Rachael and she cries and then lectures me every time I buy bacon in her presence. Thanks B xoxo – Q_

She laughed to herself well aware of her friend's addiction to bacon. Glancing at the clock she saw she had a good 2 hours to get the bacon so she didn't need to continued to read the message from Santana.

_Hola Britt-stix! I just got home. Want me to pick you up today after your dance classes? It finishes at 6 doesn't it? – S_

Brittany couldn't help a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She always loved how her best friend was so sincere.

_One day you're going to tell me why you call me Britt-stix. Lol. Sure, you know I never turn down a ride from you…do you think - _

Before she could finish the message her phone chirped again so she saved the message and read the new text. It was from Santana.

_Yes, we can go see the ducks after. – S_

This only made Brittany's smile widen. She loved the fact that her best friend could practically read her mind. She erased the previous text she was writing and started with a new one.

_You read my mind! It's like you're psychotic! One day you're going to tell me why you call me Britt-stix you know. Pick me up 6! You know I never turn down a ride. Xoxoxoxoxoxo – B_

Her phone chirped again.

_Baby, it's psychic. I'm not psychic I just know you too well. _

_Adios 3 xo – S_

Her smile still hadn't left her face it just grew wider as she thought more and more about the Latina. The sound of a knock disturbs her thoughts about her best friend, sitting up she sees her mom at the door.

"Hey honey, did Santana leave? I don't see her car outside" asked taking note of the massive smile on her daughters face.

"Yeah, she did. Just 20minutes ago."

"Oh, ok. I'm just going to stop by the grocery store and pick up some stuff did you need anything?"

"Uh, can you buy bacon?" still remembering that Quinn asked her to get bacon.

"Quinn's coming over I'm guessing" Mrs. Pierce said with a laugh knowing all to well her daughter's friend's obsession with the meat.

"Yeah and Rachael, but she's a virgin. You know people who don't eat meat." Brittany said unable to remember the word.

"Oh, she's a vegan. Alright I'll be back later. It looks like my daughter's in love" Mrs. Pierce pointed out look at Brittany's pink cheeks.

"Mooooom stop." Brittany whined stuffing her face in the pillow waiting for her mom to leave the room.

Sitting up she decided to get her room and herself ready for when Rachael and Quinn came over.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana laid face down on her bed trying to will away her hang over. Looking to the side she saw she had about 2 hours before she had to meet with Fiona. Groaning to herself she crawled under the sheets hoping that she could catch some extra sleep. Seemed like her mom didn't get the memo because just when she was about to drift into dreamland her mom came in.

"Mija, I told you not to drink too much." Said Mrs. Lopez almost laughing at her daughter's misfortune.

"Mami! Please, too loud. Whisper, please" mumbled Santana who still had her face stuffed in her pillow.

"You should be like Brittany, she takes care of you and she doesn't drink as much as you. She'd make the perfect wife" Mrs. Lopez said rubbing her daughters back soothingly

"Mhm whatever…wait. WHAT!" she sat up so fast she almost threw up right there on the bed.

"I said Brittany would make a great wife, she's the opposite of you. Nice and doesn't drink a lot."

"But you said wife, wife. As in woman woman marriage me, her?" Santana's eyes were wide open and had pretty much forgotten about her hangover.

"Oh, mija. It's no secret that you like girls. Have you forgotten that lifeguard?"

"AGAIN! She was giving me CPR. Does no one care that I almost died" she yelled waving her arms around frantically.

"Either way mija. She's a good girl that's all I'm saying. I've seen you two grow up. I assume you won't be home until tonight? Just get home by 9 at least." Smiling at her daughter Mrs. Lopez kissed the top her daughter's head and rubbed her back before leaving the room.

_Well, shit. I guess everyone knows now. Fuck you CPR. _Thought Santana as she finally got up and decided to get ready to meet Fiona.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

For the past hour had been sitting around a table with Quinn and Rachael watching Quinn scoff down an entire plate of bacon.

"You know…Quinn I still need help" Brittany quietly asked afraid of the repercussions of interrupting the bacon fest her friend was having. She had once witnessed Quinn take down Santana in a fit of rage when the Latina thought it'd be funny to spit on a piece of bacon, it was like she turned into hulk.

"Mrrmm…hrrmph…mmm" the shorter Blonde tried to say her mouth still full of bacon.

"What she meant to say was what exactly is it you want to do?" said Rachael deciphering what Quinn was trying to say.

"Well, I'm not sure if you know but I 'special word' Santana. Since she came out to me it gave me the courage to finally go after her you know?"

"Hmm…interesting. What do you mean by 'special word'?" asked Rachael a little confused at the saying.

Before Brittany could answer, Quinn cut in.

"Grrmm….Hrmm…Mmm….hrrmph" the girl grumbled still chewing through her bacon.

"Oh, I see." Rachael said knowing what the shorter Blonde had said, "So Santana to you is like bacon to Quinn. You've replaced the word used to express one's fondness for someone, in Quinn's case bacon with the phrase 'special word' because you don't want to say that word unless it's when you confess to her. Ah, I understand now. That's deep."

Brittany just stared blankly at Rachael amazed to how she managed to get all that from a few grunts from Quinn. Maybe there was something more to Quinn and Rachael's relationship.

"Well I was thinking. Maybe next week I could take her for a ride on my dirt bike after practise and go to this awesome little place near the track and watch the sunset?" said Brittany fidgeting nervously because she wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

"THAT'S SO ROMANTIC!" yelled Rachael quickly adding more to the idea, "Me and Quinn could set up the spot for you two and then we could park our cars nearby so we can play some amazing music for you two, or I could sing instead."

"Mrrmm…hmm…grrmm" grunted Quinn who still hadn't finished eating her bacon.

"But I think it would add to the romance if I sung…Fine, we'll just play the music" replied Rachael.

"You guys are freakin' me out with that." Said Brittany looking suspiciously at the two.

"Mrrm…grrrrmmm….mmhmm" replied Quinn waving the fork around and pointing it toward Brittany.

Knowing Brittany didn't know what Quinn said Rachael translated for her, "She said you and Santana freak her out more with your freakish ability to read each others minds before you even verbalise them."

Laughing at the two Brittany just shook her head and shrugged.

"Alright, let's start planning. Plan Brittana is a go" Rachael said grabbing a notebook to jot down the plans.

"Go where?" questioned Brittany.

"Let's just plan" chuckled Rachael

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was 1:10 when the Latina pulled up in front of Lima Bean. _Yeah, fuck punctuality. I'm still a bad ass _thought Santana.

She could see the raven haired girl sitting at a booth by herself with a box in front of her. As she approached her she realised it was a box full of breadsticks, as soon as she saw them she practically ran to the booth eliciting a laugh from the raven haired girl.

"If I knew breadsticks would make you run I would've come dress as one" Fiona said still laughing.

"Whatever. I just like them that's all." Said the Latina shrugging her shoulders trying to play cool.

"You sure do Lopez" laughed Fiona, "So…" she continued, "Tell me about yourself, you seem like the type who loves to talk about themself."

"Well, shit. I'm awesome. That's all you need to know. What about you? Why did you find the need to take me out for coffee and 'stix at a time where the sun is shining way too brightly and mocking me?"

"You're a feisty one, I like that. After last night why wouldn't I ask you out? You're hot." Said the raven haired girl winking at the Latina.

"Well aren't you blunt. I was expect some half assed answer like 'oh well when I first met you I couldn't take me eyes off you, I knew I loved you from first sight' or some shit like that."

"Yeah, I'm not stupid like that. You're hot, you have yourself a bangin' bod, feisty and bad ass. Why wouldn't I be attracted?"

"You know, I'd be flattered but I already knew that" the Latina said with a cocky tone smirking right back at the raven haired girl.

"That's exactly why I'm attracted to you."

After a few hours of pointless conversation Santana and Fiona both decided it was time to part ways.

"Would you be against going out with me on a second date?" asked Fiona her voice oozing total confidence.

"Who said this was a date?" answered the Latina raising her eyebrow and smirking, she knew she was in control.

"Whatever, do you want to go out with me or not?" Fiona asked trying to appear nonchalant.

"Well, shit. Since you asked that way I'll have to think about it" Said the Latina enjoying every moment.

"Fine, look. Would you like to go on a date with me?" the raven haired girl asked sighing in defeat, she knew she lost the power struggle.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Yeah, I'll go on date with you. This doesn't mean we're exclusive. I still gets ta get my mack on with other people"

"Yeah, after this date you'll only be wanting to mack on me" laughed the raven haired girl.

Fiona kissed Santana on the cheek before hugging her goodbye. Both girls went separate ways into their cars driving away from Lima Bean.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was only 3:30 when Santana got home so she decided to drop by Puck's house seeing as she still had two hours before she had to pick up Brittany.

"LESBRO!" yelled the Latina with her arms up high.

"Well, well, well, it's my favourite lesbian. What brings you into the house of Pucker-love?" the mohawked boy said resting his muscular arms on the door frame.

"Nothing, I need some time to kill before I pick up Brittany. Nazi Zombies?"

"Yeah let's go down in the basement. You better not die on me this time Lopez"

Santana and Puck were seated on the beaten old couch with PS3 controllers practically glued to their hands as they furiously pressed buttons.

"So, what have you been doing? Better yet, WHO have you been doing and don't spare any details" Puck asked his eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Shut up Fuck-a-man. Fiona asked me out. Fuck, Puck! Why do I always end up reviving your ass. Move it!" the Latina yelled.

"Really? She did? Behind you Lopez! Guard the next 3 windows. I'm opening the next room and we can hold off the zombies there. Pick up the machine guns. What'd you say? You gonna tap that?"

"Don't open that room, open the other one. I'll take the doorway and the window to the right. You take care of the back room. BACK ME UP! I said yeah, she'll text me the details or whatevs. Even if I did tap that why would I tell you? NADE NADE dammit Puck stop dying, at least shoot them properly when I'm trying to revive you."

"I'm your lesbro you gotta tell me the details. It's the rules Lopez. Demon dog thing to your left. I thought you had a thing for Brittany by the way. Stock up on ammo I'll cover you."

"What do you mean you thought I had a thing for Brittany? Yeah, I ran outta ammo I'm just going start knifing. You like that bitches? Well, shit I died. REVIVE REVIVE MOVE YO ASS"

"I always assumed you guys would hook up. You guys are always close and all that, which is hot might I add. It just seemed like you saw her as more than a friend. Next room, getting too hard to defend here. Alleyway?" Puck's tone softened as their conversation steered towards becoming more serious.

"Alright, open up the door you got more points. Well, yeah I'd be lying if I said I didn't have sort of feelings for her. She's my best friend, I've grown up with her and what not. It's just I don't want the friendship to turn awkward if we don't work out you know? I don't want to lose that friendship. Fiona's a safer choice, she's pretty much like me it's like dating myself. Change your gun, it's piss weak. It ain't helpings me."

"But who knows it could work out, shit I reckon it will work out. Brittany's the only person who can put up with your shit. Since when do you take the safe option Lopez. Yeah, nice throw a grenade when I'm right there. Douche."

"Look, it is as it is. Just leave it Puck. Plus I don't think she likes me like that. You know Britt she's just naturally touchy and close. Pretty sure she only sees me as a best friend" the Latina justified.

"Ok, well you know I'm always here. I'm your lesbro you can tell me anything and I mean _anything_" Puck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively emphasising on the last word.

"Shut up and don't die" Santana replied pushing the mohawked boy.

The basement was filled with profanity being yelled across the room by the two teenagers and loud shooting noises coming from the TV.

"Time is it?" asked the Latina

"5:30" replied Puck looking down at his watch.

"Gotta boot. Thanks Puck." Santana said to her lesbro fist bumping him.

"Anytime. Remember tell me all the details" he said whilst thrusting.

The Latina stuck her middle finger out to the mohawked boy before exiting the house and jumping into her car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was only 5:40 when Santana reached the dance studio. Instead of waiting in the car she decided to go inside and hopefully catch the last 20minutes of her friend's class. She could hear the bass thumping from the entrance as she approached the room she knew Brittany would be in. As she opened the door she could hear the lyrics playing and a tall, lean Blonde beauty dancing.

_My body rocks a rhythm_

_You beat my drum hard_

_I might just kick it kick it_

_You wanna lick it lick it_

_I love to stick it stick _

_From London to LA_

_Yeah that's the ticket ticket_

_Come on and kiss it kiss it_

_I like that_

_I like the Gucci Gucci_

_I love the dollar bill_

_I love your pocket rocket_

_I like the way you smile_

_I might just bite your lip_

_I see you talking talking_

_Your hands are talking talking_

_I like that_

_I like that_

_I like that_

Santana stood there motionless watching the way Brittany's legs moved, the way her hips swung how effortless she looked. The Blonde's movements were hard yet graceful every hit she maybe were perfect, never missing a single beat. She owned the dance she was in control, her face sporting a look of absolute seduction and confidence that looked like it would make anyone weak in the knees. The Latina wasn't sure if it were the implications the lyrics held or the loud thumping beats but she figured she was drooling and unable to move. She was completely mesmerised by her best friend's dancing.

It was then during the music breakdown where the Latina's knees felt weak, her heart beating faster and her eye's trained on her best friend. Brittany's movements had become more fluid and more sensual, it was almost like she was teasing the Latina with the way her hips swung slowly, or the way her ass looked when she bent or the way her hand travelled around her body. Santana was hypnotized by the Blonde she didn't realise the song had finished.

"TANA!" the Blonde yelled bringing the Latina back to reality. "Earth to Tanny? I saw you watching when I was dancing. What did you think?" asked the Blonde her eyes beaming with innocent.

Santana shook her head finally finding the ability to speak, "That was amazing. The way you moved, just wow. You were so in control. Like, I can't even explain. Amazing just seems like an understatement" she said sheepishly.

"I thought you had a class? Why are you here on your own?" the Latina added.

"Aw, thanks Tana. Class ended early so I thought I might just practice until you came to pick me up" the Blonde said hugging her best friend taking in the scent of the Latina.

Nuzzling her face in the crook of Brittany's neck Santana took a deep breathe enjoying the natural smell mixed with the smell of her best friend's coconut shampoo.

"Let's go feed the ducks" the Latina said breaking contact but instantly missing the touch of her best friend.

Before leaving the Latina thought to herself

_Well this is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The song Brittany dances to is

I Like That - Static Revenger & Richard Vission ft. Luciana

I reckon the song's pretty hot. I work out to that song haha. Tell me what you guys think, of the story not me working out to the song haha.

'Til next time, toodloo._  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6: I'm In Over My Head

**A/N: **Yo ho ho tallyho. Here's the new chapter. It's a long one for you guys. Hopefully next update will be tomorrow or Monday. I'm praying this cold goes away because it's totally stuffing my mind up and nose. Sorry if there are any errors. I skimmed through this briefly picking out any obvious mistakes but that's about it so i apologize in advance, my eyes started to burn when i finished the story. Oh, a head's up the songs used are

Over My Head - A Day To Remember (cover) song was done by The Fray originally.

Dynamite (acoustic) - Boyce Avenue (cover) . Seriously youtube it, it'll help visualize how it's played and it's such a damn good acoustic cover.

This Girl - Laza Morgan. It was on Step up 3D.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>Monday, the day Santana hated most out of the entire week. She casually strolled down her car whilst sending a Brittany a quick text.<p>

_Leaving the house now. Be there in 10. _

_Xo – S_

Starting the car she pulled out of the driveway and made her way towards her best friend's house.

As she approached the Blonde's house she could already see her best friend dancing in her front lawn without a care in the world. Seeing the Latina's Challenger pull over Brittany immediately stopped dancing, picked up her bag and practically sprinted towards the car. She practically attacked the Latina with a fierce hug over the centre console.

"Whoa, what's with the excitement Britt?" asked the Latina surprised at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to hug you, that's all. I like hugging you Tana, you're like a giant bear. You're my Tana-Bear." The Blonde exclaimed.

"Ok, and you're my Britt-Stix" said the Latina chuckling to herself.

"You still got to tell me why you call me that. I told you why I call you Tana-Bear" said Brittany pulling off her trademark pout which Santana affectionately named 'pout of doom' because she knew she could never resist the pout.

"One day. Now as much as I hate to say this, let's go to school. We have Spanish first period I wants ta get ma sleep on."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Both Brittany and Santana hooked their pinkies together as they made their way towards their lockers which were conveniently next to each other. They had their first two periods together which were Spanish and Math. The Latina was fluent in Spanish so she didn't even bother to bring her Spanish textbooks, ever. To her this class was just nap time. As she grabbed her equipment needed for Math she felt her books being taken out of her hand, she noticed that it was Brittany's hand that had grabbed her books.

"Britt, what are you doing?" she questioned.

" I'm carrying your books silly" the Blonde replied, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I know that. But why?"

"Oh, because I just want to. Just let me carry your books Tana" Brittany pleaded giving the Latina 'the pout of doom'. She remembered Rachael had mentioned that in order to seek her best friend's affection she should be chivalrous. Rachael spent and hour trying to explain the meaning of chivalrous whereas all Quinn had to say was, "Just act like the princes in the Disney movies" and just like that Brittany understood the word.

The Latina reluctantly agreed and just sighed shaking her head as she smiled to herself. Before she could continue she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and a pair of lips touch her cheeks.

"Morning beautiful. Hi Brittany" the raven haired girl greeted.

"Morning to you too Fiona. I accept your date and you're already thinking I'm your girlfriend." The Latina giggled slightly pushing Fiona away.

"Oh, morning to you too" Brittany forced through gritted teeth.

_Since when does San giggle? Yep, I don't like you Fiona. _Thought Brittany as she watched the interaction between the two. She almost wanted to poke Fiona's eyes because she could see the lust in them.

"Hey, San do you reckon you could help me with a song in Glee?" Fiona asked.

"What do I get out of it?"

"Box of breadsticks" answered the raven haired girl winking at Santana.

"Fine, what do you want me to do? Sing back up?" asked the Latina.

"Play the guitar."

Santana's left eyebrow shot up as she eyed the girl suspiciously, "What makes you think I can play the guitar?" she asked.

Fiona grasped Santana's hand and place the back of the Latina's hand against her palm. She traced her finger across the tips of Santana's fingers and occasionally applying pressure to the tips.

"Well you see Santana, a beautiful girl like you would use moisturiser everyday to keep their hands soft would they not?" asked Fiona eyes locked on the Latina with her hands still stroking the girl's fingers.

The Latina attempted to keep a stoic expression but ultimately failed as her confidence faltered under the raven haired girl's intense stare. Both girls had their eyes fixed on each other neither had noticed Brittany standing next to them still witnessing the interaction all whilst glaring at the raven haired girl. The Latina found herself becoming nervous, unable to answer she gulped and gave a slight nod.

"Well you see" Fiona continued, "This would mean your hands would be as soft as a baby's ass, which they are. But there's one difference, although you may not see it you can definitely feel it. Right here on the tips of your left hand" Fiona pointed out by gently rubbing the tips of Santana's fingers on her left hand.

"You can easily feel the calluses that have formed from continually playing the guitar. The fact that it's only on one hand is also a dead give away. They may be small but they say a lot, like how you hold the neck of your guitar with your left hand, you mostly use power chords because the calluses on your index, ring finger and pinkie are the most prominent. The fact that you like to use power chords also tells me that you like to play upbeat songs on the electric guitar. And here on your pinkie on the very top there's a thin cut which I'm guessing was caused from the high e. I'm right aren't I?" Concluded Fiona releasing her grip on Santana's hand and smiling satisfied at the effect she had on the girl.

Brittany on the other hand stood there practically shooting lasers into the side of Fiona's head. _Your hair sucks. _Was all Brittany could think of.

"I-I- How…Yeah, whatever." The Latina said trying to remain nonchalant.

"Might I add, you play a black Gibson Les Paul" Fiona added smiling at the fact she was the dominant one this time around.

"Yeah, I do. Fine, I'll help you with your song. Just give me the sheet music today in Glee meeting and we can practice at my place. By the way how did you figure I have a Les Paul?" the Latina asked curiously.

"I didn't. I just thought you'd look sexiest playing a Les Paul" with that the raven haired girl left walking towards Spanish class leaving the Latina speechless. Santana had put an immense amount of effort to hide her love for and ability to play the instrument to the point where she demanded a separate room for her equipment so she could lock her guitars away whenever anyone came over. Brittany was the only person who knew that she played the guitar after the Blonde girl decided to sneak into the Latina's room and caught her playing.

Brittany stood there with her eyes squinting towards the raven haired girl and her jaws clenched, who did this girl think she was handling Santana's hands like that.

"Come on Tana, let's go to Spanish" hooking her pinkie with her best friend's she led them towards their Spanish class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fiona drove home after school after agreeing to meet the Latina at 6 since she needed to get her drum set and Santana had to take Brittany home. Fiona asked her dad if she could borrow his SUV since her car couldn't fit her electric drum set in the back. Even though she preferred the sound of her regular drum kit she couldn't be bothered disassembling and reassembling the instrument which is why she worked her ass off all summer to buy herself the smaller and more portable electric drum set.

Once she got all her equipment packed in the car she decided to change her clothes because even though she was going to the Latina's house for rehearsals she still wanted to impress the girl. As she walked down her hallway she passed by her brother's room and spotted his bass guitar on it's stand in the corner of his room. A light bulb flicked in her head and before she knew it she was packing the guitar in it's case and bringing it with her to her car. Before she pulled out the driveway she looked at herself in the rear mirror and winked.

_Yep, I'm a total bad ass. She'll be eating out of the palm of my hand by tonight. Fiona you're too good._ She thought as she drove towards the Latina's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana was sitting Indian style on her bed playing a random rhythm on her acoustic guitar thinking about the car ride with Brittany. For some reason her best friend was more quiet than usual and it was strange, come to think of it Brittany had been acting strange all day long. First the Blonde insisted that she carry the Latina's books even though at one point the pile had been too heavy for Brittany to lift of the ground she insisted on pushing the pile across the floor to their next class. Secondly Brittany started opening doors for the Latina letting her walk in first, however there was an incident where the Blonde girl stood at a door for a good 10minutes trying to pull it open, eventually she figured she had to push. Lastly every time Santana was about to pull out a chair Brittany would rush to her, pull out the chair and push the chair in when the Latina sat down. Santana couldn't figure out why her best friend was acting so out of character. Before she could think anymore her phone chirped notifying she had a new message.

_Missing you already Tana ): Call me later tonight? Are your parents working tonight? –B_

She found it cute that her friend was so attached to her she wouldn't have it any other way.

_I just saw you an hour ago haha. Yeah, I'll call you after me and Fiona are done practicing. We should be done around 9. Dad's working at the hospital late and Mom's out with colleagues 'til late. – S_

Just when she sent the text her doorbell went off. She placed her guitar back on it's stand and went to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door she was met with the lightly tanned raven haired beauty dressed in a white tank top, a light brown leather jacket, short dark blue denim shorts and a pair of white casual sneakers. Santana had to admit the girl look almost as bad ass as she did.

"That's not your car?" the Latina pointed out.

"Yeah, I had to borrow my dad's SUV. My drum kit's in the back, do you mind helping me with it?" Fiona asked making her way towards the back of the car and opening the trunk.

"You play bass as well?" Santana commented pointing towards the guitar case in the front seat of the car.

"Yeah, but drums are my main instrument. Could you just hold the wires, thanks."

"What else do you play? Are you some sort of one man band?"

"I play guitar as well, probably not as good as you though. My brother has a massive love for the strings. When I was younger he used to teach me bass and guitar but now he's at university so he only ever teaches me when he's back during the breaks."

"Wow, pretty nice you have a brother to teach you all that." Santana found it strange that she was actually listening to someone other than Brittany and sometimes Quinn.

"What about you? How'd you end up picking up the guitar?" Fiona asked curiously.

"Well, my dad named me after one of the greatest guitarists. If I were a boy he would've called me Carlos. Originally my mom wanted me to play the piano, I did for a few months. I liked it but it didn't really excite me. It wasn't until my dad gave me his guitar and taught me how to play. We'd practice everyday, he always found time to teach me even though he was busy at the hospital. When I was about 11 he signed me up for lessons since there wasn't much more he could teach me but I quit by the time I was 15 because I joined the Cheerios during freshman year and just didn't have the time for the lessons. I never stopped playing though, I'm glad me, Brittany and Quinn quit, it was stopping us from our passion. It kept Brittany away from her Motor cross and dance lessons and it kept Quinn away from bacon." Santana was shocked that she had practically opened up to Fiona, it was strange because she never told anyone anything except for Brittany.

"Wow, that's quite some story. What's the deal with you Brittany and Quinn?" Fiona asked hoping to gather more information on The Latina and Dutch girls' relationship.

"I've known Brittany ever since I was like 5 or probably earlier, I can't really remember a time where I didn't know her. As for Quinn I met her the summer before freshman year during one of the Cheerios training camps. Me and Quinn were really a like back in the day when all we wanted was popularity and power. We formed a group with me, her and Britt. When Quinn made head cheerleader during sophomore year we were dubbed the 'Unholy Trinity' because we were in the celibacy club but we were total bad asses as well. Even though our relationship originally existed for the sole purpose of popularity and power, it grew into a true friendship. There was some drama last year which Quinn got kicked out of Cheerios and I was made head cheerleader. It was great to begin with but after a while I wonder why I wasn't happy, I had every thing I thought I wanted. Then I'd look at Quinn she wasn't miserable at all she was happy and I realised it was because she was free to be herself. I was so envious I started acting more bitchier than I usually did, caused some mayhem here and there, destroyed some relationships but that still didn't make me happy. Britt was there the whole time, she stuck by me throughout my destructive stage and I love her for that. She had a choice to just cut her losses but she stuck by me, she gave me the courage to quit Cheerios, we both did. Then during the summer me and Quinn patched our friendship up thanks to Britt, she brought over a wheelbarrows worth of bread sticks and bacon. You could say Britt has been the mediator of the trinity, but at the end of the day she's my closest and dearest friend. Wow, that was a long story wasn't it?" the Latina conclude laughing softly.

"Your relationship with the both of them sounds deep…so I'm guessing you had enough D&M want to start practicing?" asked Fiona trying to change subjects.

"Sure. We'll head down to my practice room, it's sound proofed. Just making sure the song you want to perform in front of Glee club is A Day To Remember's cover of Over My Head originally by The Fray?" the Latina asked double checking she learnt the right song.

"Yeah, that's right. I like the original but I just love ADTR's cover. It's just more bad ass, more my style" Fiona said while setting up her drum kit, attaching the wires and plugging it in.

"Are you sure you want to? Like we pretty much sing any song in Glee but there's like screaming in this song and I doubt anyone would understand not to mention it might freak them out a bit"

"Obviously, I'll just sing instead of screaming" laughed Fiona picking up her sticks and testing out each pedal.

"Alright, whatever you say" Santana said grabbing her guitar off it's stand.

"Ah, it's the mighty Fuego" Fiona pointed at the shiny ebony black Gibson Les Paul, "Ah, and that must be Flint" she commented at the Latina's red pick.

"That's creeping me out. How did you figure out the name's of my equipment?" questioned Santana with her guitar hanging on it's strap around her shoulders with her arms crossed.

"You're too easy. Fuego meaning fire, you're a fiery Latina and Fuego sounds better than fire plus fire is wild, spontaneous and hard to contain much like passion. I just figured you'd call your pick Flint because it's used to ignite a fire so pretty much your pick is igniting your passion. Or something like that" Fiona just shrugged and started twirling her drum sticks.

"Let's kick it! ONE TWO THREE!" the raven haired girl yelled banging her sticks together on the count.

After 2 and a half hour the two decided to call it quits for the night. Before the Latina could start on packing her equipment she was stopped by a hand resting softly on her shoulders.

"Hey could I borrow your acoustic I want to play something for you" asked Fiona with a soft voice.

"Alright" getting up and grabbing her acoustic she handed it over to Fiona.

"This is tuned right?"

"Of course, do you think I play with untuned guitars" scoffed the Latina.

"Just asking" laughed Fiona.

Sliding her hands up and around the body of the guitar the raven haired girl familiarised herself with the guitar's shape, body and weight. She positioned her fingers at the right strings and started finger picking. The intro consisted of notes being played, the Latina instantly recognised the tune.

Fiona then began to sing as she strummed single chords.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes__  
><em>_Saying AYO!__  
><em>_Gotta let go!__  
><em>_I wanna celebrate and live my life__  
><em>_Saying AYO!__  
><em>_Baby, let's go!_

She began to strum a rhythm whilst also lowering her voice she started to sing softly. Santana could do nothing but be entranced by the raven haired girl's singing and playing. Sure, when they practiced she heard Fiona sing but this time her voice seemed different, softer almost hypnotizing. She just sat there watching the girl play.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance__  
><em>_I hit the floor__  
><em>_'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans__  
><em>_I'm wearing all my favourite__  
><em>_Brands, brands, brands, brands__  
><em>_Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands__  
><em>_Yeah, yeah__  
>'<em>_Cause it goes on and on and on__  
><em>_And it goes on and on and on_

Fiona then finished the song fading her voice out. She could see the Latina still staring at her, satisfied at the reaction she placed the guitar down and made her way towards the Latina. Crouching so that she was eye level to the Latina, she placed her hands on both of Santana's knees and leant forward pressing her lips to the girl. At first Santana didn't return the kiss but eventually she gave in opening her mouth a little taking the other girls bottom lip and sucking on it gently. Her hands cupped the raven haired girl's cheeks as their kiss deepened. For what seemed an eternity they finally broke apart staring into each other's eyes. The kiss felt different than the one she shared with Brittany that night after the Glee party. Even though she was drunk she remembered the feeling and it definitely felt different she couldn't put a finger on it. It wasn't necessarily a bad different it just wasn't the same. She then felt the lips that were just on her own attach themselves to her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go head home now" Fiona whispered into Santana's ear. The Latina just nodded and helped the girl pack her equipment into the SUV.

Before she got into her car she softly placed her hands on the Latina's shoulders and kissed her cheek softly.

Santana just stood at her driveway watching the car disappear down the road. She whipped out her phone and sent a quick text after noticing that it was already 10.

_Hey, sorry practice lasted a bit longer than I thought. Still want to talk? – S_

She waited for a text back or call but after 5 minutes she decided to head up to her room and jam for a bit. She checked her phone after another 5minutes and still no text from her best friend, sighing she just placed it on her bed as she continued to play. _I guess she must've gotten sad I didn't call. _She thought feeling guilty.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was flopped on her bed with her limbs outstretched. She turned to glance at the clock and saw it read 9, looking at her phone she saw no missed calls or texts. She lay there waiting for Santana to call glancing at the clock every now and then. When she saw it was already quarter to 10 she felt a pang in her heart, it was almost as if the Latina forgot about her. She turned to Lord Tubbington and started to stroke his fur.

"What could have possible happened? They don't need to practice for 3 hours, right Lord Tubbington?" she only got a meow in response.

"I know. What if Fiona brainwashed her and told her to not call me? What if she hurt her? I'm going to be so mad like a choo choo train with the steam if she hurt her" Lord Tubbington just stared at her before jumping off the bed and leaving the room.

Sighing out of frustration the Blonde checked her phone and realised she didn't notice her phone beep when she received Santana's message. Feeling relieved that the Latina had not in fact forgotten her, instead of replying to the text she decided to sneak out her window and go to the Latina's house.

Wanting to surprise her best friend Brittany opted to run all the way to the Latina's house, it was only a 15minute run and thanks to her dancing and previous Cheerios training it was barely a warm up for her. Reaching the Latina house she scaled the tree and hopped on the roof and made her way towards her best friend's window.

Looking inside she could see the Latina sitting on her bed with her acoustic guitar singing whilst playing the instrument. As she quietly opened the window she recognised the song instantly. She stood by the window quietly listening not wanting to disturb her friend, it seemed like she just missed the intro.

_And I know we'll stand together when the world falls down_

_And I know that our forever's gonna start right now_

These were Brittany's favourite lines because she knew that when everything falls apart no matter what she would always be there with the Latina. The promised each other when they were younger that they'll always be best friend's forever no matter what.

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world_

_And it don't matter if the road gets rough, if me rich or poor_

_She stay down with me if me go to war_

_There's this girl, the one and only wonder of this world_

_And it don't matter if the road gets rough, if me rich or poor_

_She stay down with me till we in the floor_

She wished so badly that as Santana sung this song she was singing about the Blonde. Brittany wanted to be Santana's one and only wonder, she knew that she'd always be there, she'd always stay by her regardless of how difficult things may get.

_These are hardest times, love's so hard to find_

_Blessed is the man who has a woman at his side_

_This for you I write, never do me wrong_

_If you're ever missing just listen to this song_

_And you know we lay together when the sun goes down_

_And I know still be together when it comes back 'round_

Still listening she reminisced about the time when both her and the Latina had gone to watch Step Up 3D because she was crazy for the movies because hey, she loved dance and anything dance related. It was that scene where the main characters watching the slushie float through the air and it was this exact song that was playing. She loved the scene she practically begged Santana to recreate it. Unable to break it to the Blonde that the scene was digitally done and that it would most likely be impossible to do such a thing she told Brittany that she'd learn the song on guitar for her and play it anytime she wanted.

It became Brittany's lullaby whenever she had trouble falling asleep, she'd call up Santana after a bad dream and her best friend would perform the song over the phone until she fell asleep. She cleared her throat and moved slowly towards the Latina.

Santana whipped her head around panicking because she was unaware of the intruder's presence. Her face immediately calmed when she saw Brittany.

"What are you doing here?" questioned the Latina.

"I wanted to see you Tana, can I sleep over?" asked Brittany with hope shining in her eyes.

"Duh, when have I ever said no to you Britt?" Santana gave Brittany a sweet smile and placed her guitar back on it's stand and crawled into her bed lifting up the covers so Brittany could crawl in.

They were laying down on their sides facing each other with their eyes locked on each other. Santana gave Brittany a sincere smile as she tucked away some of her blonde hair behind her friend's ear. The touch sent shivers down Brittany's neck and she could feel her heart palpitating. Suddenly feeling a surge of courage Brittany slowly inched her face forward, she could feel Santana's warm breath on her face. She stayed motionless for what seemed forever and before she could react Santana closed the distance between their faces and placed her lips on Brittany's. The kiss was brief but as the saying goes it was 'short but sweet' and that was enough for Brittany. As Santana shifted so her back was to Brittany she nuzzled her body further back in the Blonde's body hinting she wanted to be cuddled.

Wrapping her arms around Santana's waist and placing her arm underneath the Latina's head she kissed her on the base of her neck before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Tana-Bear" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Britt-Stix" the Latina replied slowly closing her eyes and letting her body drift into deep sleep. Before she was completely asleep she had a few thoughts still lingering in her head.

_Well, shit. This just made things a whole lot more confusing and complicated._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you guys liked it. Review review.

'Til next time toodloo.


	7. Chapter 7: She's On My Mind

**A/N: **What up sexies? I had the shittest day at work today so I decided to write some more for you guys. Thanks for the alerts/favourites and reviews. Means a lot to me, it really does. I only had 5 hours sleep before heading off to work and i still got this cold bothering so this chapters a little weak, well i reckon it's a little weak. Apologies for any mistakes.

Oh the song used is

Over My Head (cable Car) - A Day to Remember

it's a cover The Fray's song, you guys should listen to ADTR's version. It'll make more sense when you read the performing scene. I tried best i could to describe the sounds and the way it's played.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my mind.

* * *

><p>Brittany was woken up by the sound of Santana's alarm beeping throughout the morning air. She slowly opened her eyes allowing them to adjust to the light before slowly reaching over to turn the alarm off. After managing to fully open her eyes she saw the Latina still fast asleep in her arms. She found herself staring at her best friend as she slept; her face was soft and peaceful.<p>

Her right arm was till nestled underneath the Latina's head so using her left arm she started to rub her best friends arm in an attempt to wake her up.

"San, San wake up. We gotta go to school" said the Blonde still stroking the Latina's arm.

"Tana, come on sleepy head" she continued after receiving no response. She decided to try a new approach in an attempt to wake her friend. She leant in closer so that her lips were just brushing Santana's ears and continued to call after her friend.

"San-tana wakey wakey" she said and immediately biting her best friend's ear lobe softly.

"Mmm, Britt?" the Latina asked sleepily.

Smiling to herself Brittany hugged the Latina closer to her body before placing a soft kiss on the girl's neck.

"Come on, San you need to wake up. I'm going to get ready, you better be awake when I'm done." She said as she got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from Santana's closet before making her way into the bathroom.

Still half asleep the Latina had only processed half of what the Blonde girl said so she decided to just stay lying in bed hoping to catch a few extra minutes of sleep. She could remember the kiss she had with Brittany the previous night; she remembered feeling differently than she did when she kissed Fiona. She still couldn't put a finger to it, and then it hit her. This whole time she thought Brittany only ever viewed their relationship as a platonic one but last night confirmed that in fact her Blonde best friend had feelings for her.

Groaning to herself she stuffed her face into the pillow trying to make sense of everything. She liked both girls each for different reasons. On one hand she liked how Fiona was confident and managed to manoeuvre her way around Santana's bullshit. She liked how the girl was straight to the point and was equally as arrogant as she was. On the other hand Brittany was best friend and she'd be lying if she said she didn't have some sort of feeling for the Dutch girl. Her innocence and ability to see good in everyone was what she found attractive in the girl. She also loved that regardless the situation her best friend would always be there by her side, refusing to leave.

Thinking over it all she realised that to anyone it was obvious that clearly her feelings for Brittany's were stronger. It was like Puck said to her, even before she came out they practically acted like a couple. She knew that because of their long history she and Brittany would be perfect together but that was also the same reason that held her back. She didn't want to risk the chance of losing the Blonde girl's friendship for the sake of dating. Maybe, if she became Fiona's girlfriend overtime she'd get over her best friend.

Groaning at how complicated everything had become she just lay motionless facedown on the bed wishing that she could just disappear for a while. She was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps approach her. She felt the bed dip next her and a hand softly stroke her dark hair.

"Tana, come on wake up. Do you want me to drive for you so you can sleep a bit more?" asked the Blonde still stroking her best friend's hair.

"mmrmm…" mumbled the Latina her face still in the pillow.

"San, I can't hear you. It's all muffled"

Santana turned her head so she was looking at Brittany before continuing, "I said, I'm awake give me 15minutes"

Nodding to the Latina, Brittany grabbed her best friend's bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"San, I'm going to quickly stop by my house to grab my books. You better be awake and ready." She said as she grabbed her friend's car keys. Both girls trusted each other with their cars so it wasn't out of the ordinary when either of them would borrow each other's cars.

Nodding her head into the pillow the Latina just half waved at her friend as she tried to roll off the bed.

15minutes later the Latina was sitting on her front porch waiting for Brittany to return. She had been waiting 5 minutes and was about to text the Blonde when she saw her beloved Challenger roll up her driveway.

"What took you so long? I thought you weren't coming back" ask Santana as she got into the passenger seat.

"I'd never leave you behind San. I had to get my books and I decided to pick up a coffee and muffin for you" answered the Blonde handing Santana the coffee and a paper bag with the muffin inside.

The Latina's eyes shot up in excitement as she grabbed the items, she loved it how her friend could read her mind. She was instantly hit with a thought about a future where Brittany would prepare breakfast for her before she left for work. Shaking her head in an attempt to rid herself of the thought the Latina started sipping her coffee while sneaking glances towards her best friend as she drove.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

At their lockers Brittany couldn't help but stare at her best friend as she collected her books. Her eyes raked over the girl's body eventually landing on the Latina's ass, she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight.

_Mmm, her legs they're amazing so toned. I wonder how tight she could wrap them around my waist. I wonder what that'd be like. Oh, no don't Brittany. _She thought as her eye's trailed up the Latina's body.

_Dammit, now you can't stop staring at her ass. I want to touch it, scratch that I want to grab that ass and slap it. Damn, Brittany why are you thinking so dirty, stop it, no I can't, yes you can, no I can't. Stuff you! _She forced her eyes to trail up further before they landed on the Latina's chest.

_Damn you eyes, why'd you stop there. Wow, they look so big. They're mocking me oh man I want to touch them. Better yet eat them, nom nom nom. I wonder what they taste like or feel. Well this sucks, they're just so out there now. How the hell am I going to concentrate, I can practically see down her chest every time we walk I guess it's good I'm taller than her. _Her eye's finally trailed up to the Latina's face who was still unaware of her friend staring.

_Her face is so cute. Almost looks like an angry baby. Those lips, I love how they feel what I would give to feel them against mine again. Her eyes are amazing, the deep brown colour that seem to stare right into my soul. _She thought as her eyes were still trained on the Latina.

Sensing someone was staring at her Santana turned her head and locked eyes with Brittany. Her blue eyes sending electricity into her own mocha eyes, it was almost as if she was staring into her soul.

"What? Is there something on my face?" asked the Latina touching her cheeks.

"Nothing" answered Brittany before quickly adding a quiet, "You're perfect"

"What did you say?" Santana asked only hearing a faint mumble from the Blonde girl.

"I didn't say anything" replied Brittany hoping that her best friend would believe her.

"Oh, ok. Hey, we don't have first period together. Damn, meet up at lunch?" asked the Latina.

"We don't?" Brittany asked glancing at her timetable in her locker, "Oh, yeah I have English. We have a study period together before lunch though?"

"Yeah, but I told Fiona I'd meet up with her to practice for Glee. She's performing tomorrow. I'm sorry" she could only smile at Brittany apologetically as she saw her best friend's face fall.

"Oh, that's ok then. Of course. Guess I'll see you at lunch then." The blonde said sadly.

"I'm sorry Britt-stix. Anyway I gotta go Chem." As she was about to walk away she felt her books being taken out of her arms.

"I'll walk you to class" Brittany said flashing a wide smile.

"Britt, the labs are on the opposite side of school" the Latina pointed out.

"So?"

"Ok, if you really want to" said Santana knowing it'd be futile to try and protest.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany practically ran towards her English class because she decided to wait by the door eying both Santana and Fiona as they sat next to each other. It wasn't because she thought Fiona was going to do something bad she just wanted to make sure she didn't try anything on the Latina.

Sprinting she barged through the door with everyone staring at her. She observed the room and saw that the teacher hadn't even arrived and everyone was just talking. She decided to sit on the table with Quinn and Rachael.

"I don't like Fiona" the blonde huffed as she sat down.

"No shit" Quinn stated in which she received a slap from Rachael.

"Why don't you like her Brittany?" asked Rachael as she leant across forcing the shorter Blonde to pull back in order to give her room to lean in.

"Yeah, don't mind me. I'm just furniture" Quinn remarked as she leant further into her chair to give Rachael room.

Ignoring the comment Brittany turned to Rachael and leant in closer so she could hear her, " Well yesterday, Fiona asked Tana to help her perform for Glee club tomorrow. It wasn't that she asked but it was how she asked. She was touching Tana's hands and everything. She was being all cocky and flirting with her."

"Well duh, they're dating" Quinn interjected thus receiving a punch from Rachael.

"What do you mean? No they're not, she kissed me last night" the Blonde commented.

"She what?" Rachael practically yelled out.

"She kissed me" Brittany stated, "Wouldn't that be cheating then?" asked the Blonde.

"No, for Santana dating just means she'll go out with you but she's still free to date other people" Quinn added still leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Wait, so you and Santana kissed last night?" Rachael asked leaning in more forcing Quinn to pull her chair back.

"Yeah, ok. Don't mind me. Hey why not just sit on my lap instead doesn't seem like I exist anyway" huffed Quinn still crossing her arms in front of her.

Ignoring the shorter Blonde Brittany began to tell Rachael about the kiss, "Yeah, we were about to go to sleep and I moved in close so my face was really close to hers. Then she just leant forward and kissed me. It was short but I liked it." Said Brittany smiling at the memory.

Suddenly Brittany's phone chirped signalling a message from Santana.

_Hey Britt-Stix. Guess what? I did some titrations and got a pretty pink for you. – S _

As soon as she read the text her phone chirped again, this time it was a picture message. The picture was of Santana dressed in a white labcoat with a goofy smile holding a conical flask that had a light pink liquid in it and she giving a thumbs up with the other hand. A message was attached to the picture text.

_This pink reminds me of that pink duck I won for you at the carnival over the summer –S_

Rachael was practically on Quinn trying to read the message on Brittany's phone.

"Get off me Rachael" Quinn said trying to push the Diva off her.

"Why does she call you Britt-Stix Brittany?" Rachael asked curiously.

Looking up from her phone Brittany just shrugged, "She keeps telling me she'll tell me one day."

"Really Rachael? You can't figure it out? I would've thought you'd have it solved since for some reason you're freakishly observant. Sometimes I think you probably know my pee flow" Quinn commented relieved that the Diva had stopped leaning on her.

"What do you mean?" Brittany and Rachael asked in unison.

"It's quite simple. The girl loves her some Breadsticks and the one place she gets her fix is at Breadstix spelt with an 'x'. So it's just Santana's stupid way of saying she loves you as much as she loves Breadstix hence your nickname Britt-stix. Notice the similarities? You're as special as Breadstix to her. I just think she's a fat ass for nicknaming you after food." Quinn explained inspecting her nails.

"Says the girl who decided to call me 'Rachael Bacon' that's not even creative. You just replaced Berry with bacon. At least Santana's nickname for Brittany is an actual nickname. You didn't even change my name at all." Rachael interrupted.

"Whatever you like it Bacon" huffed Quinn.

"You see I don't even know if you're talking to me or a strip of meat. At least Brittany's nickname incorporates part of her name in it" the diva pointed out.

Brittany could only sit there watching the two bicker over nicknames. Glancing at the clock she realised 30minutes had already passed and there were only 15minutes left in the class, yet the teacher hadn't even arrived. She returned her attention to the two girls still bickering, she was still confused about their relationship.

Sighing dramatically Quinn turned so she was facing Brittany while Rachael was trying to sit up so she could see Brittany past Quinn's shoulders.

"When did she first call you Britt-stix?" Questioned the shorter Blonde.

"Um, at Puck's party when she was drunk. She also called me Britt-stix just before we kissed that night." She said still remembering the night as if it had just happened the day before.

"Wait, she kissed you then?" Rachael asked from behind Quinn's back.

"Yeah, she was drunk and demanded I kiss her or else she wouldn't get onto the bed."

"Did she try to deepen it or take it further?" question Quinn thinking hard trying to figure out the Latina's motives.

"Well, I was going to just peck her on the lips but she pulled me in. Then she pulled me ontop of her on the bed and - " before she could continue she was cut off by Quinn.

"Ok, interesting. Seems like she had some sort of feelings for you then. If she just wanted a hook up she wouldn't have bothered asking. Am I right Brittany?"

Brittany nodded and realised that the Latina did in fact reciprocate her feelings this whole time. It gave her a sense of hope that soon they'll be together.

"I think tomorrow after Glee Club we should meet at your house to discuss your plans for Santana this weekend. Have you asked her ?" Rachael suggested looking at Brittany.

"No, I'll ask her today when we go home" as soon as she said this the bell rang signalling the end of the period. The teacher never came but this didn't bother the Dutch girl because she had gained some insight into her best friend's subtle hints.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Tana?" Brittany asked hesitantly

"Yeah Britt-stix?" Brittany smiled knowing all to well the reasons behind this nickname.

"Are you busy Saturday? I don't have dance classes so I was hoping maybe you'd want to come with me down to the track?"

"Of course not. Hell yeah I'll come down with you to the track. You know how much I love going there with you, even though you only let me ride your bike on the flat track" the Latina laughed remembering the time she begged Brittany to let her ride her bike and it ended with both girl's screaming at the top of their lungs as Santana narrowly missed a tree before the Blonde girl grabbed the handlebars to stop the bike just before they hit a jump.

"Hey San?" Brittany whispered.

"Yes Britt?"

"Why are you dating Fiona?" it came out as barely a whisper.

"Why do you ask?" Santana questioned wanting to avoid this conversation.

"I'm just wondering because we kissed last night and that time after Puck's party. You probably don't remember because you were drunk."

"She asked me out and she's a cool person to hang out with so why not. I know, I remember. C-can we not talk about this now? I promise we'll talk about it later but not now." She pleaded feeling a little guilty that she was unable to provide Brittany with an answer she wanted.

"It's ok San. I know it's hard for you. We can talk about it later"

They had reached the Pierce residence and before Brittany could get out of the car Santana grabbed her wrist to grab the Blonde's attention.

"I'm sorry. I promise we'll talk about it later Ok?" she apologised.

"I already said it's on Tana. Relax" the Blonde answered with a shining smile on her face.

"You know, sometimes alcohol gives someone the courage to do things they've always wanted to do." The Latina said before her best friend stepped out of the car.

Looking at her with a confused expression Brittany waved goodbye to her best friend as she watched her drive away.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next day was uneventful for Brittany she had barely seen Santana because she was busy practicing with Fiona every free moment they had. She was upset that her best friend was spending all her time with Fiona.

She sauntered into the choir room taking a seat on the highest level waiting for the others to arrive. She watched the members trickle in one by one. Rachael and Quinn sat with her on the highest level with Mercedes and Kurt on the opposite end of them, Sam, Mike and Tina sat on the middle level and on the bottom level Finn, Lauren, Puck and Artie sat down.

Everyone was there except for the raven haired girl and Latina. Just as walked in Fiona and Santana entered the room with Fiona carrying the Latina's guitar case.

"Fiona is going to perform a song for us since she didn't get the chance to when she first joined" announced the director gesturing for Fiona to take the floor.

"Alright you guys I'm gonna be performing A Day to Remember's cover of The Fray's Over My Head. Santana here is going to help me as well" she pointed towards the Latina who stood next to her with her arms crossed.

Handing the guitar case to the Latina she pulled out a pair of worn out drum sticks from her back pocket before sitting at the drum set.

"Oh, you play the drums?" asked Finn excited at the fact that there would be another drummer present in the club.

"Sure do, I play bass and guitar. But Santana's a better guitarist than me" she stated.

Everyone's eyes trailed towards the Latina who was fixing the strap on her guitar before taking her pick from her lips to her hands. They were all surprised that the Latina could play the guitar, she looked so natural with the instrument hanging from her shoulders she looked in control.

"Whoa, since when did you play?" Puck asked surprised that the Latina played.

"Since I was 6? I don't know. A long time I guess" the Latina just shrugged not really caring.

Turning to Fiona Santana gave the girl a nod, "Hit it Sticks"

Brittany felt her heart break a little when she heard the nickname, she felt as if Santana was replacing her and she just waned to run out. Before she could she felt Quinn's hand on her knee.

"She calls her that because she plays the drums. It's not the same as your nickname. Don't worry" the shorter Blonde whispered to her Dutch friend.

Instead of leaving Brittany decided to stay and watch the Latina beauty play. As the intro of the song started she could see the Latina standing there waiting for her cue, only the drums could be heard.

_I never knew_

_I never knew that everything was falling through_

_That everyone I knew was waiting on a cue_

_To turn and run when all I needed was the truth _

Then there it was Santana played a chord as she slid her hand up the neck of the guitar before strumming. Watching her best friend's soft hands slide across the neck had caused Brittany's breath to hitch and her heart to start beating faster.

_But that's how it's got to be_

_It's coming down to nothing more than apathy_

_I'd rather run the other way than stay and see_

_The smoke and who's still standing when it clears_

There was a brief pause before the chorus started. Brittany watched as Santana moved her body with her guitar sliding her hands across the neck as she changed chords, her fingers moving with expertise across the strings. The way her right hand moved as she strummed, she loved the way the Latina would bounce and sway with the guitar with a look of concentration.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

As Fiona sung the last line of the chorus the Blonde girl caught Santana staring at her before dropping her head down to her guitar.

_Let's rearrange_

_I wish you were a strange I could disengage_

_Just say that we agree and then never change_

_Soften a bit until we all just get along_

There it was again the slide. The way her hands slide up the neck eliciting a high pitch screech from her guitar. It was the sexiest sight that the Blonde had ever seen. She realised at that moment one of her favourite things to watch the Latina do was a slide on the guitar.

_But that's disregard_

_Find another friend and you discard_

_As you lose the argument in a cable car_

_Hanging above as the canyon comes down_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

As they entered the bridge the playing became less frantic and more heavier. Santana's moving in small intervals as she played concentrating hard on the task at hand. Brittany noticed through out the performance the Latina had a habit of biting her lip and sticking her tongue out slightly as she played. She fought hard to try and not jump the Latina right there, the sight alone sent tingles down her back.

_Suddenly I become a part of your past_

_I'm becoming the part that don't last_

_I'm losing you and it's effortless_

Brittany could see the looks between Fiona and Santana she felt as if she was losing her slowly. She didn't want her best friend to fall or Fiona because she knew deep down they were suppose to be together, she wasn't going down without a fight.

_Without a sound_

_We lose sight of the ground in the throw around  
>never thought that you wanted to bring it down<em>

_I won't let it go down 'till we torch it ourselves_

The music started to soften with only the bass drum being hit and a guitar strumming with the clean effect. Brittany watched as her friend stood waiting for her cue, she noticed that the Latina was looking over at Fiona who had winked at the former as she sang. Brittany could feel the jealousy building up inside of her, they had so much chemistry sharing a passion for the instruments they played.

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

_Everyone knows I'm in over my head, over my head_

_With eight seconds left in overtime_

_She's on your mind, she's on your mind_

As the song came to an end there was a massive smile on Santana's face as she stood there. Brittany was about to hug her friend but before she could Fiona had beaten it to her and was now hugging the Latina tightly swinging her around before putting her down and kissing her cheek. The Blonde girl could practically feel the rage boiling inside of her, she wanted to be the one doing that, she wanted to be the only one made Santana smile like that. Her inner thoughts were cut off by the cheering from the other glee club members.

"You rocked ASS LOPEZ! You too Fiona. Sexiest rock duo totally bad asses" cheered Puck fist pumping the air as Lauren nodded in agreement.

"That was some pretty intense drumming Fiona. Reckon you could give out some pointers? Man that was awesome!" Finn complimented.

"Damn girl, that was some tight drumming and Satan, Who knew your hands could be used for something other than punching people's faces" joked Mercedes gaining a small hi-5 from Kurt.

The entire choir room was filled with praises towards both girls who were eating up every compliment. Before Santana turned around to pack up her guitar she looked to Brittany and gave her a wink before placing Fuego into his case.

That wink gave Brittany all the hope she needed; she turned to Rachael and Quinn her eyes filled with hope. They looked at her anticipating what she was going to say, they were afraid she was disheartened after the performance. They leant forward to hear her say just above a whisper,

"Let's go get my girl"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There ya have it chapter.7

Oh, quick note when i write these i sometimes write from personal experience. Like i think Chapter.4 the party seen, the whole game of 21 and passing out and like 6 shots in an hour etc. that actually happened to me and some friends.

The whole bacon thing, I have a friend who's actually that obsessed with bacon. He let my other friends take $50 off him when he was drunk to buy maccas for everyone because they promised him bacon.

Flint, is the actual name of my Guitar and my dream guitar is a Gibson Les Paul hence why i made Santana own one. It's a pretty bad ass guitar.

Anyway hope you guys liked this chapter, personally my favourite so far is Chapter.6

Tell me what your favourite chapter is (: Review review and i love you.

PS: since i live in Australia to all you Americans out there I'm from the technically future (:


	8. Chapter 8: Hanging By A Moment

**A/N: **Yo ho ho, no work means more updates! Yay, you guys just simply WOW! you rock my world with your awesome reviews! Thanks to every subscribing, favouriting and reviewing. I love you guys. I send everyone who lives further up the globe love from the future and everyone who lives further down the globe love from the past.

You guys made me forget the pain i suffered today. I hit my ribs against my brothers bed post when i walked past it and then i dropped a glass and it shattered then after cleaning it some stray glass cut my heel ):

I'm working on Chapter.9 right now well not now. I'll start it after i make a quick alcohol run with the Brother.

Thanks again. You guys are wow! Apologies for any mistakes, honestly i hate re reading and checking my work.

**Discalimer: **I don't own Glee, but i do own a pot plant.

* * *

><p>Brittany was parked outside Santana's house after they had spent the day together watching the sunset. Before she could say goodbye to her best friend her lips were suddenly attacked by the Latina's plump soft lips. The kiss was filled with raw passion, it was sensual yet fierce. The Blonde girl could feel a tongue running across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She parted her lips partially to allow the Latina's tongue glide in and battle for dominance with her own tongue. The kiss intensified with every second that passed with the Latina gripping Brittany's shoulders tight as she tried to deepen the kiss further. The Blonde had her hands resting on Santana's waist pulling the girl as close as she could.<p>

They broke away resting their foreheads on each other and before the Blonde girl could go in for another kiss she was stopped by the Latina.

"I love you Brittany, for ages. You're my best friend but that's not enough for me anymore. I want to be your girlfriend" the Latina confessed.

"Tana" the Blonde girl breathed, "I-I've been waiting forever to hear you say that. Truth is I've been in love with you since forever. I'll be honoured if you'll be my girlfriend. My one and only wonder of this world" she quoted from Laza Morgan's This Girl.

"Let's go inside" suggested the Latina.

Brittany quickly got out the car to pick the Latina up as she carried her upstairs towards her room. Closing the door behind her she softly placed the Latina on top of her satin black sheets before laying her body over her best friend.

Leaning on one hand the Blonde girl tucked a dark strand of hair behind her best friend's ear before leaning down and kissing her just below her ear.

"You're beautiful" the Blonde whispered before leaning down for a passionate kiss.

Before anything could progress further she heard a beeping in the background.

"What the – " questioned the Blonde confused as to where the sound was coming from. Suddenly she was jolted from her sleep sitting up and scanning her surroundings, realising that she was in her room and not the Latina's.

"It was just a dream" she said to herself.

Groaning to herself she glanced over her clock and saw that it was already 12. She whipped out her phone to text Quinn and Rachael.

_Remember at 3 you guys got to set up, I'm bringing Tana to the place at about 5:30 to 6. - B_

She couldn't wait until tonight she had planned everything down so tight thanks to Rachael's planning and attention to detail. She prayed that tonight she'd have Santana as her girlfriend. Before getting out of bed she decided to send her best a quick text.

_Morning Beautiful. Ready for the best day ever? – B_

Her phone chirped signalling a new message.

_Morning? It's already 12. Don't tell me I was wide awake before you. This is a first Britty. Haha, hell yeah! Do you have my gear? – S_

Brittany smiled at the Latina's enthusiasm, they had gone riding on her dirt bike so many times she decided to buy the Latina her own gear the year before.

_Yup! It's in my car waiting for you (; pick you up at 2 ? Grab some Breadstix before we go? No, wheelbarrow this time Tana.– B_

_YEAH! What come on let me bring it. – S_

_I'll let you ride my bike? – B_

_Alright, alright no wheelbarrow. Meet you at 2. xoxo – S_

The Blonde girl had a smile that stretched across her face as she lay on her bed staring up the ceiling. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, she was going to go all out tonight. Getting up from her bed she made her way to her bathroom with extra bounce in her steps.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was already 4 when the Blonde and Latina reached the track. They were held back at Breadstix because Santana went all Lima Heights on the poor waitress who accidently dropped their breadsticks. Brittany had to restrain the girl before she knocked the waitress out.

Unlocking the gate to the track Brittany went back to her SUV and handed the Latina a bag.

"Your gear's in the bag. I'll be on the track warming the bike up" she said as she made her way towards the shed where Mr. Pierce kept her bike.

The Latina, not used to putting the equipment on took 15minutes to get herself dressed in the protective gear before walking out of the toilets. She made her way towards the stand to watch Brittany ride around the track.

She had to admit it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen, the way the Blonde girl manipulated the bike or the way she pulled off tricks. The way her shoulders would tense and dip every time she landed the bike.

_Even on the bike she looks hot. Oh, damn her outfit what I'd give to rip that off and ravish her. No, Santana stop it. You can't be thinking about this. She's your best friend don't make the friendship awkward, she'll get over you soon and you'll get over her, one day. But look at her she's so hot, stop it, stop thinking about her hot smoking - think about Fiona think about her. _The Latina was having an internal battle with herself she didn't realise the Blonde girl had stopped and was calling after her.

"San! You want to ride or not?" she yelled as she pulled off her helmet, her hair falling gracefully around her shoulders.

Getting to her feet the Latina approached the bike and was about to sit behind Brittany until a hand grabbed hers.

"You're driving" said the Blonde.

"W-what? This, this is your favourite bike though, you've never let me drive it" stammered the Latina surprised at her best friend.

"Well it's only fair my favourite girl gets to drive my favourite bike. I trust you'll take care of my baby" the Blonde replied winking at her best friend as she got off the bike.

Brittany waited for Santana to get onto the bike before placing her hands on the Latina's waist. Before putting her helmet on she whispered to her best friend, "Take it slow, be gentle ok. She's a little different than the other bike. Alright?"

Nodding, unable to speak the Latina was grateful that her best friend couldn't see her face through the helmet turn a tomato red. Brittany gripped the Latina's waist swinging her leg over the bike in one swift movement.

She could feel Brittany's body move flush against her back as her hands gripped her waist tighter, it felt like she was grinding against her body for a split second. Bringing the bike to life the Latina revved the engine and took off slowly.

She felt nervous because one, Brittany was pressed so close to her body she swore she could feel her friend's heart beat and two this was Brittany's favourite bike, she didn't want to damage it what so ever.

Suddenly Santana felt the hands on her waist slowly move up. One hand gently grabbed her left bicep just above her elbow and the other hand cupped her right elbow. She felt her left arm being pulled back and her right arm pushed forward effectively turning the handlebars.

She then felt the hands slowly slide down her sides before resting on her waist. Her breath hitch when she felt the Blonde girl squeeze her sides and began to stroke her. Even though her riding outfit was thick she could feel the touch as if it were skin on skin. Feeling nervous she almost lost control, the bike wobbling slightly side to side. She felt the same pair of hands shoot through the spaces between her arms and sides grabbing the handlebars steadying the bike before bringing it to a slow stop.

"You got to concentrate when you're riding San" mumbled Brittany taking her helmet off.

"Sorry, Britt" Santana apologized still trying to calm her heart.

"It's ok. You just got to be more careful, what if I wasn't here? I just don't want you to get hurt when you're riding" the Blonde said softly placing her hand on the Latina's shoulder.

Remembering the way her best friend's hands slid around her body brought a shiver down her spine. She could feel her face heating up and her heart palpitating, this girl was going to be the death of her. It was too hard for her to form a sentence and instead just nodded and dropped her head.

"I'm not mad at you Tana, I just want to make sure you're always safe" said the Blonde lifting Santana's chin up so she was looking at her, "I want to take you somewhere awesome"

Brittany turned around and quickly flipped out her phone to send Quinn and Rachael a quick text.

_Taking San to the place now. Park your cars where I told you, we should still hear the music and you'll be hidden so she won't see you. Thanks you guys xoxo – B_

She quickly mounted the bike waiting for the Latina to get on. When she felt the familiar hands grab her waist she turned around, "Hold tight" she said before revving the engine and popping a small wheelie. This caused the Latina to wrap her arm around the Blonde's waist tightly almost crushing the girl's ribs.

"BRITT!" the Latina squealed as the bike rode through the tracks.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

30minutes later they reached their destination. It was a small empty clearing that over looked the sunset. A picnic rug was laid out on the ground with a small basket sitting ontop of it. Killing the engine Brittany got off the bike before offering her hand to the Latina. She lead them to the picnic rug sitting down with her legs open patting the space in front of her.

Santana sat in between Brittany's legs with her back against the Blonde's chest. She felt her friends pale arms encircle her waist resting and her chin on her tanned shoulders.

"This is what I wanted to show you Tana. Beautiful isn't it? A lot like you" the Blonde pointed out towards the sun setting.

Staring out at the setting sun she felt Brittany bringing their bodies closer together, "What's the meaning of all this?" The Latina asked she could hear a song being played in the background.

_I'm desperate for changing_

_Starving for truth_

Brittany sighed as the song started, she knew it was time. Everything had to been timed perfectly for this very moment.

_I'm closer to where I started_

"The reason for all this is just I have to tell you something" she said quietly waiting for the right time

_I'm chasing after you_

"What I'm trying to say is – " she quietly said before she started singing into the Latina's ear.

_I'm falling in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"I guess that's what I've been trying to say to you ever since Puck's party, well I've pretty much wanted to say that since forever" added the Blonde gripping the Latina tighter.

The two sat in silence waiting for either to speak.

Meanwhile a few meters away hidden from the two Quinn and Rachael sat in the car trying to see the couple.

"Rachael, get off me you're heavy" said Quinn trying to push the diva off her.

"I want to see Quinn. It's not my fault your face is in the way" she said pushing Quinn further into her window.

"Rachael stop it. I'm gonna – " she was stopped mid sentence by the diva's breasts being mere centimetres from her face.

Finally pushing the shorter girl back into her seat Quinn attempted to fix her hair and shirt.

"Don't you feel a little weird being here watching them on a date or whatever?" asked the shorter Blonde glancing towards the two girls watching the sun.

"No, it's beautiful. Watching these two here, I could only wish to have something remotely as close as to what they have. Truth is theirs is one of a kind, rare in this world. It's amazing watching these two together, it's as if nothing exists to them. I think Brittany chose an amazing song, thought I would've preferred it if I sang it for them though" Said Rachael observing the two girls.

"HA! San would probably run from the date if you sang" teased Quinn laughing to herself.

"Take that back" said Rachael punching the shorter Blonde.

"Quit hitting me" Quinn said pushing the diva.

The two ended up pushing, slapping and poking each other as laughed hysterically. As Rachael was about to push Quinn the shorter Blonde grabbed both her hands to stop her. They were still laughing until they realised how close their faces had become. All that could be heard was the music still playing in the car.

_I'm desperate for changing _

_I'm starving for truth_

They both slowly moved forward their faces moving closer together. They could feel each other's breaths on their faces and they moved closer.

_I'm closer to where I started_

_I'm chasing after you_

Their lips were only centimetres away, almost touching. They were about to kiss when the music paused before all the instruments came in causing both girls to flinch and quickly move apart. They could only sheepishly look at each other before returning their attention to the other two girls.

_I'm falling in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Britt, I-I…I don't know what to say" the Latina finally spoke up breaking the silence.

"Say you'll forget about Fiona and choose me. Be mine, I love you"

"I-it's not that easy Brittany. I can't just leave her" she said quietly.

"That's never stopped you before Santana" the Blonde argued.

"That's because I never liked the other guys. I like Fiona."

"I know you like her but question is, who do you love San?" the Blonde asked already knowing the answer.

"I'll be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you but it's just not that easy Britt. It's all so complicated" sighed the Latina.

"Complicated? It's simple you want to be with me, I want to be with you. We have history, you and Fiona don't. That's all to it" the Blonde girl stated still holding on the Latina as if she were afraid she'd run away.

"That simple huh?" questioned the Latina.

Brittany just nodded kissing the Latina's shoulder softly. They watched the sunset in silence until the golden sky was replaced with a dark sky populated with stars. Still being held by Brittany's arms Santana turned her head to the side and sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this. Today was perfect, you're perfect. I just, can't. I still want to be your best friend Britt, but I think that's all we can be" she sighed as she dropped her head.

Trying to fight back the tears Brittany softly kissed Santana on the cheek letting her lips linger for a while.

"How about I take you home?" she asked sadly.

Taking the Latina by the hand she led her back to the bike.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The car ride back was silent, both girls failing to find the right words to say. To say Brittany felt sad would be an understatement; there's was no possible way to describe the hurt she felt.

Face planting into her pillow she just lay there sobbing quietly. She blindly grabbed her phone and texted both Rachael and Quinn.

_It didn't work. She said she can't. It's done. I'm done. She just wants to be best friends. Thanks for everything. – B_

Before she could hide away in her blankets her phone chirped sighing heavily she picked up her phone to read the message.

_There's got to be a reason Brittany. Don't give up. We'll find a way. – Q_

She was too upset to reply back; instead she just hid away under her covers forcing herself to fall asleep.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn woke up remembering the text Brittany sent her, she was certain that the Latina would've chosen to be with the Dutch girl. She knew that there was something Santana wasn't telling her and she knew there would one person who might know, the only person who hated talking about feelings as much as the Latina, Puck.

She hurriedly dressed herself in grey sweatpants and her old Cheerios varsity jacket before rushing to her car.

Knocking furiously on the door Quinn waited for Puck to answer.

"Well, well Quinn. Bangin' on my door, I'm guessing you want some more." Puck said leaning against the door waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Can, it Puckerman" Quinn spat back.

"Whoa, I was kidding. What's with the anger?" he said surrendering his hands.

"Has Santana ever talked to you about Brittany?" Quinn asked straight out.

"Whoa, that's some lesbro confidentiality there. I can't tell you"

"Puck, come on. You know there's something about those two. You'd have to be blind not to notice" she tried to reason.

"I know but I can't spill. Sorry, Quinn"

Feeling frustrated Quinn stormed into his house making her way down to the basement.

"W-w-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" yelled Puck as he watched Quinn rip off all the wires attached to his PS3 lifting it above her head.

"Tell me what has Santana said about Brittany" she ordered.

"I CAN'T PUT IT DOWN! PLEASE QUINN! SHE'LL MURDER ME IF I TOLD. You know how crazy she can get. Don't you remember what happened when I farted on her bowl of breadsticks? SHE BEAT ME UP UNTIL SHE BROKE MY NOSE! Oh, not to mention she kicked Pucky Jr" he said gesturing towards his crotch still eying his precious PS3 above Quinn's head.

"She won't find out. Last warning, just tell me Puck. Brittany's devastated" she begged the mohawked boy.

"Alright alright just put down my baby" sighing in relief as he watched Quinn put his PS3 down, "Look, last weekend she came over and we started talking about her and Fiona. I made a comment about how I thought she'd end up with Brittany instead of Fiona, it's not like she denied it. She just said that she has feelings for the girl but she just doesn't want to risk the friendship, she doesn't want to lose Brittany as a friend if they dated and it didn't turn out right"

"That's stupid" interrupted Quinn.

"I know" sighed Puck continuing, "She said something about dating Fiona is a safer choice for her. Ultimately she just doesn't want to ruin the friendship she has with Brittany."

"So she's just scared." Quinn added softly.

"Pretty much. I guess Fiona's just her second choice."

"Thanks Puck. Don't worry I'll make sure San will never find out you told me" she said as she smiled at the mohawked boy.

"You better. I can't believe you damn almost broke my baby" he said as he hugged his PS3.

Before Quinn left Puck's house she sent Brittany a quick text.

_B, I'm coming over. Got something to tell you. – Q _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany was woken up by her phone chirping, sighing to herself she grabbed her phone off the nightstand and opened the message.

_B, I'm coming over. Got something to tell you. – Q _

Groaning to herself she checked the time and saw that I read 3:12p.m

_Shit, have I been sleeping for that long? _She thought remembering that throughout the night she kept waking up.

She decided to log onto Facebook to see any recent updates. Her heart stopped, there it was updated just 30minutes ago.

**Santana Lopez is in a relationship with Fiona Douchebag**

Ok, so maybe douchebag wasn't Fiona's last name but to Brittany it was.

_I guess it's official. This sucks. I guess I was just imagining she loved me. Stupid, stupid Brittany. I guess Lord Tubbington lied to me._ She thought to herself.

She decided to flick through the photos on her phone trying to remember better times. There were photos of just her and Santana pulling silly faces at each other and the camera, a photo where Brittany had the Latina on her back in their Cheerios uniform and various photos of the Unholy Trinity, usually with Quinn or Santana wrestling as Brittany posed behind them. She then reached the photos of Santana when she slept over the night before the first day of school, her eyes were closed and her mouth was chewing on the white pillow.

This was one of her favourite photos of the Latina because she looked so peaceful and absolutely adorable. As she flicked through more photos her face scrunched up in confusion. She came across photos she didn't remember being taken.

They were of her sleeping while Santana made faces to the sleeping Blonde. She saw the photo where the Latina had stuck out her tongue pretending to lick the Blonde girl's face and another photo where she had poked the girl on the cheeks.

Studying the photos she realised this was the night after Puck's party. She then flicked to a photo labelled '_Sleep Tight Britt-Stix'_ she was staring at the photo for a good 10minutes studying every possible detail.

She was sleeping on her back in the photo whilst Santana was on her side with her hand on the Blonde girl's chest. Brittany noticed how her arm was protectively wrapped her best friend bringing them closer. The Latina was giving her a soft kiss on the cheek with her eyes closed, the photo although simple said a lot. She couldn't help but think this could be their future, waking up to Santana kissing her softly.

Maybe she wasn't imagining it, maybe Santana really did love her. With new found hope she jumped out of bed and rushed to her bathroom to freshen up.

15minutes later she emerged from the bathroom feeling revived by the photo and shower she jumped noticing Quinn sitting on her bed.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" she questioned.

"Err, I told you I was coming over. I have something to tell you"

"Oh, I know already. San's officially with Fiona, but you know what? I don't care" shrugged Brittany.

"Wait, they're official now? And wait, why are you so happy?" questioned Quinn.

"Well, first I thought I thought I was imagining that San loved me and it was all in my head but then I saw this picture" she said happily showing Quinn the photo on her phone.

"Well, I guess you're about to become happier when I tell you this" Quinn added.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, I asked Puck and S told him that she was dating Fiona because she was the safer option. She didn't want to risk losing your friendship by dating you. So pretty much, Fiona's just the second choice."

"Huh, well I guess we need a new plan then?" asked Brittany with the biggest smile plastered on her face.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Wandering down the halls towards her locker Brittany wasn't sure if her and the Latina were still on talking terms after what happened on the weekend. As she approached her locker her face lightened up at the sight of Santana but it immediately darkened when she saw Fiona standing by her best friend kissing her.

_Great, I have to see her stupid face now. Yeah, Fiona Douchebag your hair sucks. I really need to get better insults _she thought as she walked towards her locker.

"Hey Tana" the Blonde greeted happily before adding a quick, "Fiona" to the raven haired girl.

"Hey Britt-stix" the Latina said not trying to seem awkward.

_That's right Miss. Douchebag, I'm her Britt-stix _thought Brittany as she smirked at Fiona.

Fiona just shrugged as she caught the Dutch girl smirking at her, "Hey babe, I'm going to head off to Physics now" she said kissing the Latina on the lips. "See ya Brittany" she said facing the Blonde still confused to why she was glaring at her.

"Still friends?" asked the Latina.

"The bestests" replied Brittany sticking out her pinkie to the other girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Spanish was the only class that Brittany share with both Santana and Fiona. As she walked into the room she noticed her best friend and the raven haired girl sitting next to each laughing. She couldn't help but feel jealous at the two, it was suppose to be her next to her best friend not the 'douchebag' the nickname Brittany gave Fiona.

She sat behind them next to Quinn who was most likely sleeping. As Mr. Shue walked in she noticed Santana beginning to doze of, she knew the Latina only ever signed up to this class so she could sleep. Throughout the lesson she found it hard to concentrate because she was distracted by Fiona mindlessly running her hand through the Latina's hair as the girl slept.

Brittany hated the way Fiona stroked her best friend's hair or how she'd put an arm around the girl as she wrote. What she hated most was how she took pictures of the sleeping Santana when the teacher had his back to them.

It was her thing, she was the only one who took pictures of the Latina as she slept. Then she watched Fiona poke the sleeping girl and laughing. She immediately smiled when she saw Santana batt the girl's hand away grumbling angrily turn her head trying to sleep.

"Whoa, calm down" Quinn whispered to Brittany.

"But it's not fair. I want to be the one doing that" the Dutch girl replied giving Quinn the 'pout of doom'

"Yeah…that only works on San. I told you patience."

Huffing to herself she returned her attention back to drawing sombreros on her notebook while she thought about Santana.

_Watch your back Fiona Douchebag. Britt-Stix isn't giving up on her girl._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it Chapter.8

review review because i love you.

See how that rhymed (; I can't thank you guys enough for the support. Sending you love from the future, in New Zealands case, i'm sending you love from the past.

The song used was

Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse

best damn song ever, had it on repeat when i wrote this.


	9. Chapter 9: Here I Go

**A/N: **Heyoo. The future says hello. Here's chapter.9 Hope you guys enjoy it. I aplogise if there are like a lot of mistakes. I was insanely hungover when i wrote this just ask **sinnerXsaint **she had to put up with me complaining about my head and tummy, in fact i still am i feel so sick but I love you guys so much so i powered through! Thanks to everyone for reviewing/subscribing favouriting.

Special shoutout to **B****Wyn and The T.M **for reviewing my story a few times not just once. ABSOLUTE LEGENDS. Also a shoutout to **Kaede Shinimori** your enthusiasm motivates me to write more and update fast.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee but I can convert O2 into CO2.

* * *

><p>2 months passed and yet, Santana and Fiona were still together. No one was expecting the duo to stay together for that long, given that every relationship the Latina had only ever lasted a few days, a month at the longest and that was with Puck.<p>

All Brittany could do was play the part of the best friend and always support the Latina. She found herself seeing her best friend less and less as the weeks went by. Everytime she tried to approach the Latina her friend would be taken away by Fiona.

She felt lonely without her best friend around; to fill the void she started to spend her time with the other members of Glee Club namely, Quinn, Rachael, Mercedes and Kurt. Only Quinn and Rachael knew the full story behind the Blonde's loneliness but Mercedes and Kurt had figured it from day one.

They both noticed that when it was first made official that Santana was dating Fiona, Brittany had lost the bounce to her step and even stopped sitting next to her best friend during Glee club meetings. They both noticed during the first month Brittany would be nothing but chivalrous to the Latina, opening doors for her, pulling out chairs and even offering her jacket on a few occasions.

However, that all stopped a few weeks ago. It was almost like she gave up, this worried the duo because of the effect it had on the usual bubbly Blonde. Her eyes had become vacant and empty, instead of walking with her usual grace she stomped her feet around.

Unbeknownst to anyone the reason why Brittany stopped pursuing the Latina was because of the confrontation she had with Fiona.

**3 weeks ago**

"BRITTANY! Wait up" called out Fiona from the opposite end of the hall running towards Brittany.

"Oh, hey Fiona. What's up?" the Blonde girl greeted politely.

"Can we talk in private? Choir room?"

"Sure" she followed the raven haired girl into the choir room watching as she locked the door.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Brittany trying to remain as friendly as possible.

"Cut the shit Brittany" spat Fiona, "I know what you're doing with Santana. Just let it go, she doesn't want to be with you" she said her voice filled with venom.

The Blonde girl's smile dropped her face forming into a poker face, "She does want to be with me, she's just scared" she stated a matter of fact.

"Then why isn't she with you? She's with me can't you see that?"

"I just told you, she's just scared. Me and her are suppose to be together, that's how it should be, I'm sorry. We're best friends, we have history it's just how it is. I know she feels the same way" she rebutted.

"SHE DOESN'T FUCKIN' LOVE YOU BRITTANY!" yelled Fiona at the top of her lungs frustrated, "You need to leave her alone, stop trying to be the chivalrous knight and just accept that she's with me, not you"

"SHE DOES" the Blonde yelled back, "I won't ! I won't stop fighting because I love her! You can't stop me"

"Oh, really? Think about it this way Brittany. You're dragging Santana down" the raven hair girl said, she knew she was going to go for a low blow.

"What do you mean?" asked Brittany confused at the statement.

"Ok, I'll be blunt. You're stupid and because of it Santana gives up her free time to tutor you. She neglects her work so you can keep up with the others. Brittany, you're holding her down. Sure she's smart naturally but you're preventing her from excelling any further. You're holding her back" Fiona stated her face empty of any emotion.

Tears started to swell up in Brittany's eyes. She knew she wasn't academically smart but she hadn't thought that it had held Santana back. She wanted to yell and fight back, she wanted to tell Fiona she's lying but all that came out was a squeak.

"She does it because she loves me" mumbled Brittany trying to keep her tears at bay.

A sound of a slap resonated throughout the choir room. Brittany stood still her head turned to the right, tears slowly trickling down her face as she held her left cheek.

"I told you she doesn't!" Fiona hissed in frustration as she kicked the chairs in the choir room, "Now, you're going to leave her alone period. Don't talk to her, don't hang out with her don't even look at her. If you really love her the way you say you do, you'll let her go. You're only bringing her down" she took one final look at the Blonde before she slammed the door as she left.

As soon as the door slammed shut Brittany collapsed to her knees as she cried. Her head was bowed down low as she gripped her knees tightly letting her tears run freely down her face. She stayed there for an hour, if the janitor hadn't told her to leave she would have stayed the entire night.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Present day**

Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the choir room discussing their worries about the Blonde dancer.

"Hey Quinn so now will you tell us the whole story?" Kurt asked, he and Mercedes had been trying to gain the full story ever since they started to notice Brittany's demeanour falter.

Finally giving up the shorter Blonde sighed, "Ok, before Santana and Fiona made it official Brittany took Santana out on a date kind of thing."

"SHE DID!" Kurt interrupted

"Kurt shhhh" Mercedes hushed.

"Yes, she did. Anyway it was all planned out so she'd confess her feelings but then S said something about her not being able to be with Brittany because it's complicated like that or something"

"Vague much" interjected Kurt.

"Look, she didn't give me the full details but that's all I know" Concluded Quinn, eying the duo as they had what it seemed like a silent conversation to each other.

"Ah, teenage love" sighed Kurt, "May I suggest we convince Miss. Brittany to make one final attempt to woo Satan? Perhaps help her perform a spectacular number in glee?" suggested the boy.

"YEAH! Satan won't know what hit her. I'm really missing the old Brittany. It's just not the same anymore" Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Why is it in Glee we always think everything is solved by singing?" questioned Quinn after realising every problem seemed to be solved by singing.

"Oh, but it does Quinn" replied Mercedes.

"Brittany and Santana aside, what's going on with you and Rachael?" asked Kurt with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"W-w-what? Nothing. Stop it" stammered Quinn folding her arms across herself.

"Okaaaaaayy then" sung the boy, "Just so you know Rachael _looves _it when someone speaks French to her, especially when they say 'Je veux obtenir dans ton jupe'it's one of her favourite expressions" he stated as he left the room with Mercedes.

"Whatever" Quinn mumbled under her breath

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Rachael was at her locker grabbing the books needed for her next lesson, when Quinn approached her from the side.

"Hey Rrraaachaael" Quinn drew out.

"Um, hi Quinn?" greeted the diva with a look of suspicion.

"So, I was thinking. Je veux obtenir dans ton jupe" the Blonde recited exactly the same way Kurt had an hour ago.

"W-w-what?" question Rachael with wide eyes.

"Je veux obtenir dans ton jupe" Quinn repeated with a wink and a smile.

"W-what. I find that offensive and rather vulgar of you Quinn. I had higher expectations for you, I would've expected that from Puck not you. I'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from spouting such vulgarity at me" huffed the diva as she slammed her locker and walked away leaving the ex-cheerleader dumbstruck.

"KUUUURRRTTT!" Quinn cried down the hall as she made her way to the football field.

Sitting on the bleachers by the football field Kurt and Mercedes discussed ideas to suggest to Brittany about her performance for Santana. Suddenly Kurt shuddered causing confusion for Mercedes.

"Why'd you shudder?" she questioned.

"I don't know…wait do you hear that?" he asked straining his ears to catch the faint sound of a yell increasingly becoming louder.

"I think – " before Mercedes could finish she caught sight of Quinn sprinting towards them yelling the boy's name.

"KURT FREAKIN' HUMMEL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" she yelled repeatedly as she ran at break neck speed towards the duo.

When she reached the duo Kurt was already standing with his hands surrendered in the air.

"No one told you to say it to her" he defended.

"WHAT DOES IT MEAN! ? THE LINE YOU TOLD ME TO SAY"

"What are you talking about?" asked Mercedes confused at the scene in front of her.

"THIS ONE HERE!" Quinn shrieked pointing to the boy who still had his hands up, "TOLD ME TO SAY SOMETHING TO RACHAEL AND APPARRENTLY IT WASN'T A GOOD THING!"

"I did NOT tell you to say it to her. I just merely said she likes hearing it" he defended calmly.

"TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS!" she ordered

"Fine, fine. What you said to Rachael was 'I want to get into your skirt'. Wasn't my fault you didn't check before you said it" he said smiling as he inspected his nails.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" Quinn attempted to lunge at the boy but she was caught by Mercedes mid-lunge.

"Girl, you gotta relax and help us" intervened Mercedes.

"Fine, whatever" Quinn huffed in defeat.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"I don't know you guys. I think she's genuinely happy. I shouldn't interfere" whispered Brittany, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Just try one last time, after this you can give up and forget about it if you want. Trust me she'd be happier with you and she knows that. This will help her get over her fear" reasoned Quinn grasping her friend's hand.

Sighing to herself the Dutch girl nodded her head silently.

"Ok, well it's settled then" Kurt said jumping from his seat clasping his hands together, "Let's rehearse.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Friday arrived faster than Brittany had wanted. She spent the entire week practicing with Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn for what she hoped this song would help her explain to Santana how she feels.

Before Glee club started Puck stood up for an announcement, "ALRIGHT PARTY AT THE PUCKSTER'S HOUSE TONIGHT" he yelled to the group.

Just as he finished Mr. Shue walked in, "Alright you guys. Brittany here wants to perform for us. Give her your attention everyone. Floor's all yours" Mr. Shue offered.

"I just needed to express how I feel and I guess this song does it for me" Brittany quietly said as she looked at Santana, she could see Fiona glaring at her. She nodded her head signalling the band to start. As she took her place, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt stood behind her hoping she could make it to the end of the song.

As the intro started she closed her eyes and imagined only her and Santana in the room.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words al around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broke up and I give up_

_I just want to tell you so you know_

As she sung this part she couldn't help but look at the Latina with sad eyes. Her eye's started to water and her body felt heavy.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one _

_I let go but there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Brittany's face contorted into absolute sadness as she sung the chorus. She couldn't help but stare right into Santana's eyes as if trying to convey everything. She wanted the Latina to know how special she is to her. A tear had fallen from her eye, she was trying her best not to just break down and cry.

_I've made mistakes, lead you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up _

_I feel like giving up_

_I won't walk out until you know_

She turned to the trio behind her as she sang. They could notice the tears forming and they could see the sadness in her eyes. As she turned towards the front Santana could see a change in her best friend's eyes. What used to be light blue captivating eyes that screamed joy were now dark eyes that only seemed to show depression. It broke her heart how sad her best was and couldn't help but blame herself.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one _

_I let go but there's just no one_

_That gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Brittany started to move during the music breakdown dancing to the sound of the violin. Her movements were frantic and hard, full of emotion and determination. Her legs felt heavy and her breathing became erratic, she was dancing purely on raw emotion. Everyone was staring in such awe of the Blonde dancer, feeling every single amount of pain she felt. Rachael was brought to tears, and Mike who had danced with Brittany many times had never seen her dance in such a way, it was almost as if she were a different person.

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note for you, my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

Her movements slowed down as she resumed singing. As she sang the last line she looked at Fiona signalling that she's given up and now letting go of the Latina.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out_

_And try to get to you_

_You are my only one _

_I let go but there's just no one_

_No one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

As the chorus started, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt took over the singing as Brittany began to dance again. Her movements harder and more forceful than previously. As she spun she allowed all her tears to fall sending small tear drops flying through the air. For a brief moment she stood still staring at the Latina before moving towards her then suddenly dragging her body back further away from the Latina.

_My only one, my only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only one, my only one._

She collapsed down onto her knees deciding to let all her emotions seep through her singing as she sung the final words. Almost yelling and letting her tears flow down she stared right into Santana's eyes almost pleading with her own, hoping she understood.

Silence descended upon the choir room. Everyone's eyes were darting back and forth from Brittany to Santana back to Brittany then to Fiona. They could see the raven haired girl fuming sending daggers to the Blonde dancer, her knuckles turning white from gripping the chair so tightly.

Santana sat with a broken expression staring at Brittany with tears forming in her eyes. She felt responsible for breaking the girl, for bringing her sadness.

Brittany still on her knees looked up at Santana letting the tears flow freely. Her breath was heavy and erratic, it was almost painful for her to breathe. She had never put so much emotion out there, it had physically drained her making it difficult for her to stand.

The silence was broken by a chair being violent pushed back. All eyes now turned to Fiona who was now standing. She stood up practically yelling at the Latina, "Don't you see what she's doing! ? All I want is to be with you! This whole time I've been trying to be the beset girlfriend for you. I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU! I thought you wanted the same thing. I see the way you looked at her throughout that, why is it I have to compete with her?" feeling frustrated Fiona stormed out of the choir room leaving everyone flabbergasted.

Suddenly Santana stood from her seat still looking down at Brittany on the floor. Her gaze was shifting between the door Fiona had just left through and her best friend on the floor. As Brittany looked up capturing her gaze she looked at her sadly before dropping her head and making her way out the door.

All anyone could hear was the Latina calling after the raven haired girl. Brittany dropped her head even lower sobbing loudly. Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt crouched down and huddled around her.

The only sounds that could be heard were the loud sobbing of Brittany. The silence was then broken by Mike.

"Well, this is awkward" he commented receiving a few glares from the others and a punch from Tina because of his insensitivity.

"Everyone, I think that's enough for today. See you all back on Monday" announced Mr. Shue.

He approached the group who were still huddled on the floor.

"Are you alright Brittany? Do you need anything?" he asked out of concern.

Unable to find her words she just shook his head. Understanding she needed time the director left the group.

"Shh, it's ok Brittany" cooed Quinn as she stroked the Dutch girl's hair.

"We're so sorry" apologised Mercedes feeling guilty for creating the idea.

"How about we take you home and pretty you all up for Puck's party. You can dance the night away and I promise I'll dance you" suggested Kurt knowing full well dancing always cheered Brittany up.

"Ok" whispered the Dutch girl.

Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt had helped the girl up before they made their way to Quinn's house to prepare for the party.

As they drove to Quinn's house all Brittany could think about was Santana.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you guys like it?

Review because i love you. How poetic was that (;

The song used was "Only One" by Yellowcard. I know the song doesn't really suit Brittany's singing voice but who cares it's a good song.

I suggest everyone listen to it. It's a rock song but they incorporate a violin in it pretty awesome.

Next chapter will be the party at the Puckster's. haha.

'Til next time toodloo.


	10. Chapter 10: I Scream My Lungs Out

**A/N: **Yo ho ho from the future in all my bad asseryness. Haha, kidding. Here's chapter 10 for you guys! Man, the reviews on the last chapter you guys gave me. WHOA! I never knew that chapter would elicit such reactions. I loved the passion you guys put into your reviews, it was absolutely amazing to read all those comments first thing in the morning.. I hope you don't hate me too much for steering it in that direction.

I apologise to **Kaede Shinomori **for misspelling your username thingy, sorry sweetie. I swear i typed it right. Hopefully I got your username thingy right this time around.

I think Karma got me back for making Brittany sad in the last chapter, i kept tripping on the metal bars we use at work to keep the clothes on...like the metal arms you use on the fixtures? Yeah, everytime i went into the back room i'd trip over them ):

I couldn't wait to update this, hopped onto the computer as soon as i got home. I'm still in my work clothes and i smell ): but argh i just want to get you guys' reactions I LOVE IT!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, but i do own a plate.

* * *

><p>"Well I do declare you're looking fine tonight" Kurt praised with a faux southern accent.<p>

"Thanks Kurt" Brittany said in a quiet voice.

"To the POPE MOBILE!" yelled the boy.

"HEY! Just because I'm Christian doesn't mean you can call my car that. Before we get to Puck's we got to pick up Rachael" answered Quinn.

"Fine. To Quinn's stupid car" Kurt mumbled before continuing, "Rachael aye? She's talking to you now?" he laughed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you" she said glaring at the boy.

As the trio made their way to Quinn's car the faintest voice from Brittany rang through the air.

"Where's Mercedes? I thought she was here just before?"

"She decided to come later. Something about tots" answered Quinn as she started the car.

"TO QUINN'S GIRLFRIEND'S HOUSE WHOM SHE WANTS TO GET INTO HER SKIRT" yelled Kurt laughing loudly.

"SHUT UP HUMMEL" the shorter Blonde cried as she drove.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey you guys" Rachael greeted as she entered the car, "We're going to dance all night right Brittany?" she said attempting to cheer the Dutch girl up.

The diva only received a small nod from the dancer; maybe this wasn't a good idea. Before she could suggest another option they had already reached Puck's house and they were already making their way towards the loud music playing.

The door swung open and there was Puck standing in the doorway.

"WELCOME TO THE PUCKSTER'S PARTY! Look, I know you're down Brittany just get on the floor and do what you do best. If you need anything just call out for the Puck man alright?" he offered, "Look, I know you're really beat up about Sa –" but before he could finish Quinn was gesturing him to stop mentioning the Latina's name, nodding he patted the taller Blonde on the shoulder before making his way back inside.

"Puck's right. Let's go dance Brittany" Kurt said as he dragged her to the dance floor.

"And then there were 2, drink?" asked Quinn turning to Rachael.

"Depends, are you going to try and get into my skirt?" the diva joked.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?"

"Nope, let's get some drinks" Rachael suggested.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana arrived at the party without Fiona by her side after receiving a text from the raven haired girl telling her she'd meet her there.

She could hear the music thumping and jocks yelling as people did keg stands and played various drinking games. Making her way towards the kitchen she decided to take tequila shots by itself. She couldn't help but think about her blonde best friend who had expressed everything to her earlier that day.

The Latina felt awful for how she treated the Blonde, she couldn't even be the girl's best friend when she broke down right in front of her. Her heart and head practically yelled at her to stay and comfort her friend but her fear told her to chase after her girlfriend after she practically went ape shit.

After 3 straight shots she could feel herself becoming sick, the burning sensation in her throat intensified, it was almost painful for her. She wanted to chase the burning sensation away but she felt she didn't deserve any relief from the pain after causing so much hurt in her best friend.

Instead she stood there taking in the feeling in her throat. She wasn't tipsy, just unsteady on her feet as the alcohol started to take effect quickly. She only wobbled slightly as she walked towards the make shift dance floor, there she saw her, her broken best friend.

Santana noticed even the way Brittany danced had changed, instead of her usual energetic dancing she was now just simply moving to the beat feeling nothing. The Latina smiled sadly as she stared at the Dutch girl dancing not even noticing Fiona standing next to her slowly swaying side to side, it was obvious she was already drunk.

"Even when we started to date you always stared at her" the raven haired girl said in a low voice.

"She's my best friend and I think I lo- " she was interrupted before she could finish.

"STOP. RIGHT. THERE! You just feel guilty! CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING!" yelled the raven haired girl.

At this point a handful of people were staring at the two namely, Brittany, Kurt, Rachael, Quinn and Puck.

Unaware of the stares the Latina began to speak, "Fiona, stop it. Not now. You're drunk" trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"NO! Whatever, you're a BITCH" spat the raven haired girl. Before the Latina could say anything Fiona abruptly left wobbling side to side.

Sighing to herself, Santana looked up sadly at the Blonde noticing that her best friend was staring back. She made her way back to the kitchen hoping maybe she could find more drinks.

As she drank her 4th shot of vodka she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"S, I saw what happened with Fiona" Quinn said.

Santana turned around and rested her head on the ex-cheerleader's shoulder. Quinn raised her arms engulfing the tipsy Latina in a hug, she knew her friend would open up due to her drunken state.

Quinn slowly lead the Latina outside to the porch sitting her down on one of the chairs as she dragged a chair next to her and hugged her.

"I've fucked up Quinn" Santana said quietly, "I thought I was saving her from heart break but…"

"But you're the one who broke her heart" Quinn finished for the Latina tightening her grip on her friend.

"She went through so much for you, S. She was trying to show you that the rewards are worth the risk. You need to stop being so scared and get your girl" advised the ex-cheerleader leaning her head on top of the Latina's.

"I can't Quinn, look at her she's everything I'm not. She's beautiful, I know I'm hot but Brittany, she's beautiful inside and out. She finds good in everyone, even me. Her world is so full of happiness and joy, mine's just fuelled by anger. I can't corrupt her world." Concluded the Latina.

"Did you ever think that maybe her world is full of happiness and joy because you're in it? And hunnie, you already corrupted her" chuckled Quinn trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know…I think I'm going to go to the bathroom. I need to pee" Santana sighed as she rose to her feet.

"Need any help?" Offered Quinn. The Latina just shook her head and made her way back inside the house.

As Santana made her way towards the bathroom she caught sight of Fiona dancing with another girl. Her girlfriend was grinding hard on the other girl, letting her hands travel throughout the girl's body before landing on the random's ass.

Santana could only stare at the scene before her, rage boiling up as she witness Fiona latch her lips onto the random's neck. The Latina stood there rooted to her spot clenching her jaw and hands as she was about to approach the raven haired girl when an all too familiar voice stopped her.

"I would never do that to you" Brittany said quietly looking at the scene in front of her as she stood next to the Latina.

"She's just drunk" Santana defended trying to conceal the anger in her voice.

"That's not an excuse. I would never treat you badly like she is right now, I'd never call you a bitch because you're not, I heard her. You're the most sweetest girl ever and she's an idiot for treating you like this" the Blonde girl said her eyes still trained forward.

"Britt…" the Latina said quietly before being interrupted.

"Please, don't speak. Let me say all of this. This is the last time I'll try. It breaks my heart seeing you with her, she doesn't deserve you Santana, she doesn't know you like I do. Does she know that it takes you approximately 7 minutes for you to fall asleep? Does she know that when you're upset you drink exactly 3 shots of tequila and 4 shots of vodka? Does she know your favourite colours are red, black and silver? Does she know that when you were 5 you cried because a clown scared you so you punched him in his red nose? Does she know that you go through 3 different stages when you're drunk? You go through the happy stage, sleep stage then you go through the childish stage. Does she know secretly you love studying the human body? I caught you reading about the human body a few times when you thought I was sleeping. Does she know that you love maths because it's the same in every language and numbers don't lie? Does she know your favourite number is 1 because it's the most useful number? She doesn't know all this because she doesn't care enough to find this out. She doesn't care like I do, I know academically I'm not smart but when it comes to you I'm an expert. Also what she doesn't know is that your biggest fear is letting your feelings out, you're afraid to get hurt. You say you don't want to be with me because you're afraid of hurting me, truth is you're afraid to hurt me because you know you'll be hurting yourself even more. Think about it" concluded Brittany finally looking into Santana's brown eyes with her own blue eyes.

"Britt, I can't" the Latina said dropping her head tears starting to fall.

"YES YOU CAN! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOU SAY YOU CAN'T. YOU KNOW WHAT SANTANA SOMEDAY YOU'LL HAVE TO GET OVER YOUR FEAR. GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR FREAKIN' ASS AND SEE THAT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THERE. I PUT ASIDE MY FEELINGS TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND, YOU ALWAYS CAME FIRST. I'M JUST SICK OF YOU BEING SO 'SCARED' STOP FEEDING ME THIS BULLSHIT EXCUSE THAT YOU CAN'T" yelled Brittany feeling frustrated at her best friend. She then stormed out the house slamming the door as she walked out to the street towards her own house. She didn't care that it'd be a 15minute walk, she'd had enough.

She hadn't noticed that everyone stopped to look at the two as she yelled. Santana stood there tears trickling slowly down her face looking at everyone who was just staring. Before she could tell them off she heard Fiona yell, well more like slur with a raised voice.

"I-I-I T-T-TOLD THAT STUUUPID BITCH TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!" she slurred loudly.

"Excuse me?" the Latina questioned pulling her trademark HBIC face, "Did you just call me best friend stupid and threaten her?" she continued.

"N-no shit she I-is you know that S-Santana. I-if I didn't t-tell herrr to staaay away she w-would have continued ch-chasing you"

"You do _not _ever call her stupid. She's smarter than you" she said calmly before approaching the raven haired girl. A calm angry Santana was far more frightening than a raging Latina, no one knew what she would do next.

She approached the raven haired girl slowly so she was standing face to face. Retracting her hand back she punched Fiona hard on the face causing the girls nose to bleed. As Fiona fell to the ground the Latina straddled her and continued to punch the drunken girl in the face as everyone stood watching the scene.

"SANTANA!" yelled Puck trying to pull the Latina off Fiona.

"STOP IT PUCK!" the Latina yelled kicking and screaming.

"Don't bother with her, go get Brittany" said Quinn helping Puck to restrain the girl.

It was as if hearing the Blonde girls name was the remedy because the Latina brushed off her friends arms and straightened her dress as she made her way towards the door.

"Y-YOU WALK OUT THAT DOOR LOPEZ, ME AND YOU ARE OVER" slurred Fiona loudly.

The Latina spun around and scowled at the drunken Fiona, " You see we were over as soon as I punched your stupid face" she then walked out the door leaving everyone silent and unable to speak.

The silence was broken once again by Mike, "Well, that was awkward" he said as everyone turned to glare at him.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As soon as the Latina walked out the door she stood still and began to sway back and forth.

_Well, shit. Obviously I've had too much to drink to be able to even drive normally. Guess I gotta run. _She thought looking in the direction of Brittany's house.

Slipping off her heels she started to run towards Brittany's house in her dress.

Normally it would have taken her 10minutes to get to the Blonde's house but she had to stop numerous times to throw up, running and alcohol didn't mix. As she reached the Blonde's house she was grateful her best friend's parents were out. Picking up the key hidden in the pot plant she opened the door and made her way to her best friend's room.

Brittany was inside her room sobbing into her pillow when she heard a faint knock on her door.

"Britt, open up it's me. Santana" she heard the voice behind the door say.

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you" she called out.

Sighing to herself, Santana knew this was her chance to make amends.

"Look Britt, hear me out?" she waited for any indication, instead she was met with silence so she decided to continue, "You're right, I'm scared. I don't want to get hurt. I was selfish by letting my fear take over and stop me from being with you and I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't make up for the way I treated you. I only accepted Fiona's offer to be her girlfriend because I though that it'd help me get over you, I didn't stop to think that it hurt you more seeing me with her. For the first month I thought I made a mistake, even when I was with Fiona I couldn't stop staring at you, hell I was even going to break up with her. You treated me so right, it felt perfect. All of a sudden you stopped doing all those stuff for me and everything then we stopped talking and I thought I lost my best friend. I cried every night because I missed you. I didn't want to talk to you first because I thought you were mad that I was still with Fiona and I guessed that it was better that way because we'd get hurt less. I know why you stopped talking to me and doing all that um nice type stuff, Fiona let it out that she threatened you. Why didn't you tell me Britt? I guess that was my fault because I didn't communicate and I was selfish only thinking about my own feelings. Thing is though, I came to realise that I –" she sighed to herself internally shaking at what she was about to say, "I love you not as just a best friend but as more. Hell, I guess I always loved you. I was just too stupid and blind to notice. I noticed it around the time I came out to Glee Club. That moment just before I came out I saw you smile and it gave me courage and I realised that I love you. Corny as it sounds I think I always did. Do you know why I called you Britt-Stix? It's because I love you like I love breadsticks, except I love you more. I'm addicted to you and I can't get enough of you, it drives me insane. I know I took so long to tell you, but you got to believe me when I say I'm shit scared. You're my first choice, I only settled for Fiona because I was scared. Say something Britt. Please" pleaded the Latina.

Just as she finished her speech the door swung open and she saw her best friend's piercing blue eyes hidden under a pool of tears.

"Britt, I love you" she whispered to the Blonde.

Suddenly a sound of skin hitting skin resonated throughout the house. The Blonde finally broke into tears running back to her bed and clutching onto her knees as she sat.

Santana was still at the doorway with her face turned to the right and her left hand clutching her stinging left cheek. Letting her tears flow she knew she royally screwed up. She slowly made her way towards the bed and sat next to the Blonde.

She tried to place a hand on her best friend's shoulder but the girl just turned with her back facing the Latina. Both girls sat on the bed crying not saying anything to each other.

Finally Brittany broke the silence refusing to make eye contact with Santana, "Why now? Why did you wait until you broke my heart to tell me?"

"Because I'm an idiot" the Latina answered.

The Blonde girl turned towards the Latina and grabbed her shoulders tightly, "GIVE ME A PROPER ANSWER" she yelled as she let her tears spill from her eyes.

"I told you because I'm selfish, a coward and an idiot" she replied.

"THAT'S NOT A PROPER EXCUSE TO STOP BEING MY BEST FRIEND! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU COULDN'T EVEN BE MY BEST FRIEND WHEN I NEEDED YOU. WHY?" Brittany yelled while violently pounding on Santana's shoulders as she cried.

"I'm sorry Brittany, please you got to understand" she pleaded allowing the girl to beat her.

"NO! I CAN'T. YOU'VE HURT ME SO MUCH! I HATE THAT I STILL LOVE YOU, WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LOVE ME BACK" the Blonde girl said crying violently still beating Santana's shoulders and chest with her clenched fists.

"I did love you and I still love you back. Britt" Santana said quietly.

"NO!" screeched Brittany she was about to stand up when the Latina's arms encircled her. She tried to wriggle out of the grip but this only spurred the Latina to tighten her grip. The Blonde girl was violently thrashing about, crying and yelling for the Latina to release her.

Santana only tightened her grip still letting her tears flow, she didn't want to let go of the Blonde even as she was beating her up trying to break free. She used all her strength to keep her hold on the Blonde as she threw their bodies everywhere trying to break free.

They struggled against each other for 15minutes, both girls physically and emotionally drained. Finally Brittany's body went slack, she didn't have the strength to continue.

Still holding onto the Blonde Santana began to speak her cheek resting on her best friend's back, " I know you won't forgive me straight away, but please believe me when I say I'm sorry. I hate myself for not being your best friend. I really did think that if I was with Fiona instead of you I'd save you from heartbreak later on, but I realised I still ended up breaking it. I love you and I want to be with you"

"No" was all Brittany said.

Sighing in defeat the Latina knew she had to regain all the trust she had built up throughout their entire lifetime back. She wanted to be with Brittany she knew she'd have to be her best friend first.

"I'll show you. I'm going to get past this to show that you can trust me again, enough to be your best friend. Then maybe, I can show that you can trust me enough to be your girlfriend. I'll make it all up to you even if it takes the rest of my life" she lightly squeezed the girl before placing a soft kiss on the Blonde's back.

Walking out the door she heard Brittany whisper something, it almost made her give up hope but she knew she had to make it right.

"We'll see"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You guys likey? Yeah, no happy ending yet. They take time.

Review because i love you.

Please don't hate me too much (:

For **Jac Lag **was Santana hurt enough for you? Are you glad Brittany didn't forgive her straight out? Hehe, i hope that was enough hurt for you (;

Guess what, NO WORK TOMORROW. Meaning, update TOMORROW around same time. Yay. Luckily i have no real life outside my house, haha.


	11. Chapter 11: Story Of A Girl

**A/N: **KUMUSTA KA NA GUWAPAS AND GUWAPOS! That just means how are you goodlooking boys and girls in my mother language...I'm not even to sure if that's even right. Lol, i fail. It's not me failing at spanish either. Haha. Here's chapter.11 for you guyss. I loved the reviews you guys sent my way you're so epically awesome. You rock my world.

I forgot to mention in the other chapters, i apologise to all you french speaking individuals out there, sorry if i got that one french line wrong lol, i haven't done french since like i was in yr.10 which is like 3 years ago.

Je m'appelle Normal-Is-For-The-Boring et je suis fatigué. LOL! Fail.

Mahal Kita! Te Quiero! Kocham Ciebie! Aishiteru! Je T'aime! I love you! I apologise if i got some of the expressions wrong, my friends taught me how to say them haha. I am so sleep deprived.

By the way i have One-shot i just uploaded it's in the same world as this story but it's set before this timeline so if you guys want head over there and read it. It makes references to this story, i tried to make it pretty trippy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, but hey i can say I love you in 6 languages?

* * *

><p>Santana woke up Sunday morning with a mission, to win Brittany back. Throwing off the blankets she ran to her bathroom taking a quick shower before dressing in simple skinny leg jeans and her old Cheerios varsity jacket.<p>

She flipped out her phone scanning through her contacts before landing on Puck's name and sending him a quick message.

_Coming over. Pickin' up my Challenger and spend some quality time with my lesbro – S_

She walked quickly towards Puck's house since she left her car at his place the night before. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

_Setting up the games as well speak and don't worry your baby's still intact. I'm surprise Fiona didn't ram her car into it after you messed up her face – Puckasauras _

Santana cringed reading the raven haired girl's name in the text. She wanted to forget about her and her stupid smug face.

Within 25minutes she was standing outside Puck's house ringing the doorbell. The door opened and there was Puck leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, "Well, well, well ain't it my favourite lesbian who totally went all hot Amazonian on Fiona last night"

"Shut up Puck. Let's play" she ordered as she walked past him and made her way down to his basement.

They both sat down on his old couch with a PS3 controller attached to their hands as they started to play.

"How'd it go down when you found her?" the mohawked boy asked not breaking his focus on the TV screen.

"Not too well, I told her everything. Still doesn't forgive me. Oi! You were supposed to be covering me" she answered her eyes also focused on the TV screen. Although both Santana and Puck hated talking about feelings or anything remotely serious they always found it comforting that they could confide in each other. The gaming console was just there to break any awkwardness that may arise.

"Ouch, well just so you know Fiona went home straight after you left. She seemed pissed"

"So? I don't give a shit. She deserved it for calling Brittany stupid, I can't believe she had the balls to threaten her" the Latina said as her blood boiled.

"Well, it was awesome seeing you go all kinds of crazy on her" laughed Puck, "So, what happens with you and Britt now?" He added.

"I've got a few ideas and I'll need your help. Next room to your right there's a camper."

"Alright. Took him out. Watch your left think there's a guy approaching. What do you need?"

"BOOM! HEADSHOT BIATCH! I need you to round up some of the stupid jocks to help me"

Puck tore his eyes away from the TV screen for a split second to stare at the Latina with his eyebrow raised.

"You do realise they hate you and most likely won't help you" he said confused at her request.

"I know but what I need them to do, I'm pretty sure they'll be onboard"

"Ok…I'll talk to them but you do realise you're asking for the impossible. COVER ME!" Puck stated sceptically.

"BEHIND THE BOXES. NOW! I know, but – PUCK COVER ME, I gotta do this. At this point I'm desperate to make it up to Brittany, I love that girl" the Latina said in all seriousness.

Puck practically dropped his controller and stared at the Latina with his mouth wide open.

"D-d-d-did…whoa. I mean…you…wow" he stammered unable to say anything.

"Puck, pick your damn controller up and keep playing. You know the rules" Santana commanded her gaze still fixed on the TV screen.

Obliging Puck picked up his controller and continued to stare at the TV screen.

"I also need you to help me during Glee Club on Tuesday" she added.

"What do you want me to do? Wait what are you doing? Don't throw your grenade so damn close"

"I does what I wants! I'm going to sing to Brittany, duh. I need you play your guitar for me. Douche don't just run in, wait"

"That's like in two days? Damn Lopez how fast you want to move? Can't you just play the guitar yourself?"

"Puck, you said you'd help. Yeah, I don't think I can last that long not having Brittany smile. There's two guitars so yeah. Run, bitch is chasing you!"

"Boom! Lame 'tard stepped onto my claymore. Alright I'll have all that ready by Tuesday"

"Oh, Puck I need you to convince the footballers by tomorrow"

"Fine" sighed Puck realising this would be hard.

"Thanks lesbro. I'm going to boot" said the Latina as she stood up and hugged the mohawked boy.

"Anytime"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was Monday morning an usually Puck would be at school later but he had to try and convince the football jocks to help Santana.

He walked down the hall trying to scope out the football jocks Santana needed, when spotted Azimio and Dave he stood up straight putting on his bad boy face.

"Hey you guys" he greeted.

"What do you want Puckerman?" asked Azimio

"I need you guys to help Santana Lopez with something" Puck ordered.

"What makes you think we'll do what that bitch wants?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll want to do it"

It took him 5minutes to convince them to help the Latina; it seemed that they were enthusiastic about what Santana wanted them to do. After convincing the two and 3 other jocks he texted the Latina.

_Ok, the jocks are in. Plan's a go ahead. They'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria during lunch. – Studly Puck._

Santana was leaning her back against her locker as she read Puck's message. She opened her locker making sure she had all the things needed for today and pulling out the books she needed for her class. As she closed her locker she saw Brittany standing next to her staring at her lock unable to remember her combination.

The Latina quietly reached over and spun the combo lock so it opened. She smiled sweetly at Brittany as the Blonde girl refused to look at her as she whispered a quick 'thank you'.

Sighing sadly the Latina turned to walk away but before she left the Blonde she turned around to talk to her.

"You have art this period. Walk up the hall, turn right then walk upstairs and turn left." Santana knew Brittany sometimes forgot her timetable and where her classes were; she figured the Blonde still didn't want to be around her so she hoped voicing the directions would work.

"I love you" added the Latina as she walked away sadly.

What she didn't notice was that Brittany was staring sadly at the picture of Santana kissing her cheek as she slept. The Blonde girl closed her locker sadly and made her way towards art class.

_This is going to be one long day. _She thought.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As Brittany walked into the cafeteria she could see Santana standing in the middle with 5 jocks from the football team and Puck. She saw Puck tap the Latina on the shoulder and point towards hers, before she could process anything she heard the Latina yell to her.

"I LOVE YOU BRITTANY! I KNOW I HURT YOU AND I'M SORRY. I HOPE THIS BRINGS ME ONE STEP CLOSER TO SHOWING THAT I'M SERIOUS ABOUT WANTING TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" the Latina yelled smiling at the Blonde.

Brittany watched Santana climb up on a table situated right in middle of the cafeteria as the 5 jocks circled around the table. She walked closer to see what the Latina was up to before stopping 5 metres away; she saw that each jock had in their hands 2 slushies of various flavours.

Santana stared into Brittany's eyes smiling sweetly before nodding towards the jocks. Before Brittany could say anything she saw that each of the footballers retract one of their hands and threw the slushie towards the Latina hitting her in all angles possible. It actually hurt more than she thought it would, it felt like a giant ice block was thrown at her. She had to keep her balance as the cold icy drink hit her covering her whole body in the icy drink the colours blending with each other. She turned towards Brittany with her eyes closed letting the icy drink fall.

"I did this for you. YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE, I SANTANA LOPEZ JUST GOT SLUSHIED BECAUSE I LOVE BRITTANY. IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN IMMA GET ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOU" she yelled towards the cafeteria with her eyes still closed.

"I'd look into your eyes and tell you that I love you but I can't because the slushies are stinging my eyes. I know this can't compare to the hurt you felt but I hope I'm getting there. I'll do this as many times as you want if it means that you'll believe me when I say I love you and I'm serious about us" added the Latina. She nodded her head once more towards the jocks signalling for them to hit her again.

Brittany stood there shocked watching the jocks throw a second wave of slushies on her best friend. She couldn't believe her friend and what she was doing, she never knew she'd go this far to try and prove herself. She felt some of her walls dropping, however she remembered that she couldn't just forgive her straight out.

After the second wave the jocks left the table hi-5ing each other because they finally had the chance to slushie Santana.

The Latina's eyes were still closed as she tried to step off the table. Instead she slipped on the icy drinks at her feet and fell on her ass as she tried to get down. Finally she got up and stood so she was face to face to Brittany. Wiping the icy drink from her eyes so she could semi open them she finally opened her mouth to speak.

"Am I close?" she asked with a smile.

"No" was all Brittany said before turning around. As she walked out she could hear Santana yell something to her.

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S COOL BRITT-STIX! I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU!" she yelled before continuing, "PUCK! GET ME QUINN, BETTER YET QUINN ARE YOU HERE? TAKE ME TO THE RESTROOM PLEASE I CAN'T OPEN MY EYES IT BURNS TOO MUCH I CAN'T SEE. PUCK…..QUINN?"

As she walked away a small smile formed on Brittany's lips.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next all Santana could think about was the second part of her plan as she stared at the clock trying to make time pass by quicker. She hoped that this gesture would elicit a bigger reaction from the Blonde girl. When the bell rang for the end of the day the Latina practically ran out her seat to her locker before rushing into the choir room.

She took out her guitar from the storage closet and started to tune it while she waited for the other members to trickle in. As Mr. Shue walked in he did a quick scan of the room before making an announcement.

"You guys, Santana here wants to perform something before we start practicing for sectionals."

Everyone's eyes were fixed curiously on the stack of papers the Latina was holding in her hand as she showed Puck whispering something to the boy as her smirked and nodded.

Mike leaned towards Tina and whispered quietly into his girlfriend's ear.

"Is it just me or have our meetings been some weird confessional thing for Brittany and Santana?" he was quickly hushed by his girlfriend before looking back at the Latina as she spoke.

"Well, this is for you Brittany" she said smiling sweetly at the Blonde as Fiona crossed her arms and scoffed. No one noticed the raven hair girl, they were too preoccupied at the reaction Brittany would have.

_This is the story of a girl,__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looked so sad in photographs,__  
><em>_I absolutely love her,__  
><em>_When she smiles._

Santana stood there playing her guitar as she sung fixing her gaze straight into her best friend's blue eyes. She couldn't help but have the goofiest smile as she sung to her best friend.

_How many days in a year?__  
><em>_She woke up with hope but she only found tears.__  
><em>_And I can be so insincere,__  
><em>_Making her promises never for real__  
><em>_As long as she stands there waiting,__  
><em>_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes__  
><em>_How many days disappear?__  
><em>_When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?__  
><em>_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,__  
><em>_And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
><em>_But you never seem to run out of things to say.__  
><em>

Brittany tried to force back her smile at the Latina's performance. All she wanted to do was just hug Santana but she knew she shouldn't make it too easy for her friend. Instead sat there with her hands clasped on her lap staring back at how the Latina's fingers danced across the neck of her guitar.

_This is the story of a girl,__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looked so sad in photographs,__  
><em>_I absolutely love her,__  
><em>_When she smiles._

_How many lovers would stay?__  
><em>_Just to put up with this day and all day__  
><em>_How did we wind up this way?__  
><em>_Watching our mouths for the words that we say.__  
><em>_As long as we stand here waiting,__  
><em>_Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose__  
><em>_How do we get there today?__  
><em>_When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes__  
><em>_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,__  
><em>_And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
><em>_But you never seem to run out of things to say.__  
><em>

The Latina stared deeply into the Blonde girls eyes trying to pour out all her emotions. She was praying that Brittany could see all the love she had for her, that she'll always be there and desperate for forgiveness.

_This is the story of a girl,__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looked so sad and lonely there,__  
><em>_I absolutely love her,__  
><em>_When she smiles__  
><em>

As the solo kicked in, the way the Latina moved changed. Instead of swaying slowly with her guitar her movements became more rigid her head bobbing up and down. She began biting her lower lip as her eyes closed letting her fingers move freely across the strings.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,__  
><em>_And your hair never falls in quite the same way__  
><em>_But you never seem to run out of things to say__  
><em>

_This is the story of a girl,__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looks so sad in photographs,__  
><em>_I absolutely love her__  
><em>

As the song softened Santana stopped playing and only the sound of the drums and Puck's guitar could be heard. She decided to pick up the papers she had in her hands earlier which were resting on top of the piano and hand them out to each member except for Fiona whilst still singing. As she sung the last line she kissed Brittany on the cheek softly before running back to the middle of the floor to resume her playing.

_This is the story of a girl;__  
><em>_Her pretty face she hid from the world__  
><em>_And while she looks so sad and lonely there,__  
><em>_I absolutely love her,__  
><em>

She continued to sing and saw that each member were staring at the paper she handed them. In each of their hands was a picture of her kissing Brittany on the cheek whilst the Blonde girl had an arm protectively around the Latina pulling her closer as she slept peacefully, with a smile on her face unaware of the kiss. At the bottom of the photo were the words 'I absolutely love her' in cursive font. Quinn, Rachael, Kurt, Mike and Tina looked at her with adoring eyes, they couldn't believe she was capable of such romance. Lauren and Mercedes look at her as if they were silently teasing the Latina because of how corny the entire gesture was. Fiona was openly glaring at the Latina, sending daggers in her direction and Brittany sat there looking at the photo in her hand. Santana could see her best friend's lips twitching upwards, she could tell the Blonde was trying to force down a smile. This was all she needed to power through the last part of the song.

_This is the story of a - girl__  
><em>_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world__  
><em>_And while she looks so sad in photographs,__  
><em>_I absolutely love her,__  
><em>_When she smiles__  
><em>_When she smiles_

As she hit the end she let her guitar ring throughout the room. She stood there motionless waiting for a reaction from the Blonde. The entire room now quiet anticipating any reaction from Brittany.

Suddenly Mike opened his mouth to speak, "Well, this is aw- " before he could finish he was silence by his girlfriend who turned to glare at him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Mike" demanded Tina.

"That was cute" Quinn commented staring at the back of Brittany's head who was seated in front of her.

"Yeah, it was. She really knows how to romance a girl, unlike you Quinn" Kurt said.

"What do you mean" she whispered quietly.

"Let me remind you. Ugh, _Je veux obtenir dans ton jupe" _Kurt mocked quietly.

"Yeah, you could learn a lesson or two from Santana Quinn. See she was more refined unlike you spouting off such vulgarities" Rachael interjected quietly.

"It was Kurt's fault. Can't you guys get off my back about that? It was a mistake" Quinn whispered loudly hoping that everyone was still too busy waiting for the Dutch girl to react.

"Hm, let me see. No" Kurt stated.

Before Quinn could attack the boy everyone's attention was caught by Mr. Shue clapping his hands together.

"That was great Santana, why don't you sit down? Everyone let's get practicing on sectionals"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

As the lesson concluded everyone could see Fiona rush out the door before dropping their gaze between Santana and Brittany. Each member left the room looking at the two desperately hoping the tension would be eased.

Santana waited quietly for everyone to leave so that she could talk to Brittany alone. As soon as everyone left she got up from her seat and knelt down in front of the Blonde with her hands resting on her best friend's knees.

"Brittany?" whispered the Latina.

She decided to lift the Blonde girl's chin so she could see into her best friend's bright blue eyes that she loved so much. She looked deeply into her eyes and saw that there was now a small glint of happiness in them, she smiled at the sight taking a mental image.

"I love you. Am I even remotely close?" Santana asked with hope in her voice.

"Maybe" replied Brittany a small smile forming on her face.

"I love you" repeated Santana, she started to lean in closer to kiss the Blonde. When she noticed Brittany hadn't moved away she decided to lean in even closer, they were mere millimetres apart their lips almost brushing. As she was about to close the gap the sound of a car alarm caused them to both flinch and break apart.

Santana recognised the alarm, it was her car's alarm. She jumped up quickly grabbing Brittany's hand in the process as they ran towards the car park. By the time she reached the car park she could see Fiona's car screech out of the area.

She turned towards her own car and saw that her windows had been busted, wheels were slashed and a white 'X' was spray painted on the doors.

"MY CAR!" yelled the Latina as she ran to inspect it, "What happened?" she asked the Glee kids who were surrounding her.

"When we got out we saw Fiona bust your window with a baseball bat. Before we could do anything she jumped into her car and sped away" Puck informed the Latina who was now kneeling on the ground looking up at her wrecked car.

"Guess she was pissed" Finn said looking at the car.

"No shit Sherlock. Look at my car!" spat the Latina, "What am I going to do? My parents are going to freak when they see this" she added panicking internally.

"Don't worry my dad will fix it and he won't say anything to your parents. Just tell your parents you decided to change the windows into a better material and your wheels were due in for a change and you felt like changing the paint on the car. You've changed the colour so many times they won't find it weird" offered Kurt.

"Thanks" mumbled the Latina before continuing, "What am I going to do? Girl's gone psycho. What if she goes after Britt?"

"She won't, I can take care of myself. Plus we have Glee Club to help us out. It'll get better" Brittany finally said still afraid that because of the act of vandalism Santana would retreat back and hide behind her 'I can't' excuse.

Rising to her feet Santana stared deeply into Brittany's eyes smiling softly.

"It won't get better" she said moving closer towards Brittany, she could see the Blonde girl's face fall before she continued, "It's already gotten better than I though" she with such sincerity it made the Blonde girl smile brightly.

"I absolutely love her, when she smiles" quoted the Latina before hugging the Blonde tightly.

"Am I close?" asked Santana still hugging Brittany.

"Maybe" the Blonde girl replied.

"Best friends?"

"Maybe"

"You're really making me work hard for this huh?" Santana asked leaning back so she could look at Brittany's face.

"Maybe" said the Blonde smiling sweetly.

"Eh, I can live with that. Your worth it all anyway" shrugged the Latina.

Before they could resume hugging each other they were interrupted by a cough coming from Rachael.

"What do you want hobbit?" sighed the Latina in frustration.

"She's not a hobbit. She's a cute little piggy" defended Quinn who received a strange look from everyone and an upset look from the diva.

"Way to go Quinn, you said she's a small little fat animal that likes to roll around in mud. Smooth Fabray, smooth" teased Kurt.

"U-uh I-I…" Quinn stuttered unable to find a way out before choosing to just shut her mouth.

Ignoring Quinn Rachael turned towards Brittany and Santana before opening her mouth to speak.

"I suggest we create a plan of action to protect Brittany and Santana from Fiona. We don't really know what this girls' capable of. How about we all meet at my house at around 7pm tonight?"

Everyone just nodded before heading to their cars.

"I'll get my dad to tow your car into the garage. Don't worry Satan, we'll make sure she doesn't harm Brittany" Kurt said to the Latina.

"Thanks Kurt. Great to know you guys don't want to protect me" she joked.

As she watched everyone leave she turned to Brittany who was still standing next to her.

"So, I know this is maybe a little too early or something. But you see some crazy bitch wrecked my car because I beat her up for threatening my best friend whom I love oh so much. So do you reckon I could get a ride home?" asked the Latina.

"Of course Tana" Brittany replied walking towards her car.

Hearing Brittany call her by her nickname caused a goofy smile to appear on Santana's face. Sure,Brittany didn't want to hook their pinkies together but for the Latina it didn't matter things were slowly getting better and it didn't matter how long she'd have to wait, she'd wait forever if she had to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So like did you guys liiiike it? Please tell me you did, I'd die inside if you guys didn't.

The song used by the way is "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)" by Nine Days. A good ol' 90's song since i'm a 90's kid.

Review because i love you.

PS: I want your guys input here, obviously this story is no where near the end but i was thinking did you guys want me to make Fiona go all stalker psycho ex-gf on Santana and Brittany? If i make her go all stalker psycho ex-gf that's like going to extend the story further by like 2-3 chapters or maybe more. Depends, do you guys want her to get all crazy up in here?


	12. Chapter 12: You and Me

**A/N: **What up from the future. Here's Chapter.12. Hope you guys like it. I'm pretty exhausted right now so hopefully you guys like this chapter, i toned down the drama in this chapter.

On a random note earlier today i spent an hour driving around finding cars to randomly reverse parallel park behind. Like come on that's gotta be one of the most stupidest types of parking. Why the hell would you reverse parallel when you can parallel park going forward?

**To Kaede Shinomori: **Ah, merci beacoup. Tu es extraordinaire et je t'aime! Don't worry i love everyone (:

**To BWyn: **Totally missed you commenting during those few days you didn't comment, but yay you're back. lol

**To The T.M. : **Hopefully you're happy with what i did with your favourite bacon girl.

**To Emma (anon) : **I apologise for my lack of punctuation in last chapter. I've gotten lazy lately and i do apologise again.

**To everyone: **Thank you again for all the reviews and everything!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee but I do own a cup. I like to sing My Cup to it because i like to say what's up to my cup.

* * *

><p>It was 8pm and all the Gleeks, minus Fiona were huddled around a table in Rachael's living room discussing loudly amongst each other. There were various papers sprawled out on the table, each person inputting ideas.<p>

"Look, I say we get Chinese" suggested Tina.

"That's because you're Asian" remarked Santana.

"That's so racist" Retorted Mike.

"What? You guys are Asian. Touch-ey" replied the Latina, putting her hand up in defense.

"How about just a massive plate of bacon?" asked Quinn.

"You're such a fat ass, Fab-douche" teased the Latina.

"I'd prefer the name Fab-ass" shot back the ex-cheerleader.

"I know what you'd prefer. Berry wrapped in bacon" laughed the Latina.

Quinn's eyes shot wide open as she looked around the room panicked. She prayed to God that the Latina would not spill the beans on her secret. Noticing everyone now staring at Quinn, Santana decided to take advantage of this moment and whipped out her phone.

"You see, Quinnie here has some pretty wicked dreams. Sometimes she's eating bacon, sometimes she's singing and hell even sometime's she's doin' a jiggy. I remember over the summer when she fell asleep she seemed to have a very interesting dream" the Latina said evilly as she opened a video on her phone, placing it on the table so everyone could see, "So I took the liberty of recording it for future uses. Prepare to witness, utter awesomeness" she said smirking evilly at Quinn who was pushed aside by everyone trying to see the device.

Pressing play the video started. Quinn was snoring loudly with her mouth open causing both Brittany and Santana to laugh in the background which shook the screen. There's a few grunts coming from the shorter Blonde as she slept unaware of the camera being pointed towards her.

"How about if we poke her" said Brittany giggling behind the camera.

Suddenly a roll of socks was thrown at Quinn's head failing to even stir the girl in her sleep.

"She's like a rock" whispered Santana laughing.

Quinn's body started to twitch as she mumbled incoherently.

"Mmm…Rachael" she mumbled, still sleeping.

"Come here, you look so hot holding that plate of bacon. Oh, don't do that, come here and feed me. Mm…bacon tastes good. Have I ever told you that you're so hot? Mrrmm" spoke the sleeping ex-cheerleader, turning her body into the pillow as she chewed the pillow.

The camera then started to move towards the other side of Quinn zooming in on her mouth as she chewed the pillow.

"Oh, wow you taste good Rachael. I want –"before the video could continue Quinn whacked the phone off the table, causing the battery to pop out.

"QUINN!" yelled the Latina.

By this time every single member of the Glee club were laughing hysterically at Quinn except for Rachael who stood there speechless and red.

"Busted" sang Kurt as he leaned towards Quinn.

"Not..Hummel" the ex-cheerleader said through gritted teeth.

"Too freakin' funny" Santana managed to say in between her laughter as she gripped her stomach and slapping the floor.

Rachael coughed loudly trying to grab everyone's attention. This had fallen on deaf ears since everyone was still laughing hysterically over the video.

"HEY! We haven't decided on what to eat yet" yelled Rachael satisfied at the reaction.

"Just order pizza" Puck said shrugging, looking around at everyone who nodded in agreement as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"Alright, I'll just make the call in the kitchen now" the diva said as she got up to her feet.

"I'll come with. Need to get a drink anyway" offered Quinn as she followed Rachael into the kitchen.

"Saw that coming a mile away" stated Santana, everyone nodding their heads before returning to their own conversations.

"My dad picked up your car before. He said it should be fixed within a few days" Kurt said to Santana as he moved to sit next to her on the ground.

"Thanks Kurt" she said quietly to the boy.

"Oh, he wants to know what colour do you want the body and stripe. Do you want to change it or keep it the same?" he asked.

"Um-" thought the Latina. Before she could answer, Brittany sat down in front of the two still keeping her distance from Santana.

"I think you should make it hot pink" suggested Brittany.

"You gotta be shittin' me? There's no way I'm painting it hot pink. It's such an ugly colour, not to mention it's totally not bad ass" said the Latina.

"I guess you aren't serious then. Not even close" the Blonde sighed pretending to be disappointed.

"Are you serious?" groaned Santana, knowing all too well what the Blonde was up to.

"It's ok." Brittany said quietly, jutting out her lower lip slightly.

"Ok, fine. Just the stripe?"

The only response Santana was just a simple shrug from Brittany. Sighing in defeat and grumbling incoherently she turned to Kurt.

"Tell your dad to paint the body that damn bright hot pink but make the stripe black. I swear I'm going to blind myself with my own car" she groaned, before turning to Brittany.

"There, it's going to be pink. Am I close?"

"Maybe" was all Brittany said as she got up and sat next to Mercedes.

"You gotta be jokin' me" the Latina said to herself catching Kurt making the whipping gesture.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Rachael and Quinn were standing next to each other leaning against the counter in silence.

"So, what'd you order?" asked Quinn trying to break the tension.

"Vegetarian, Bacon and cheese, Hawaiian and the Lot" responded the diva looking down at the ground.

"Um, so. I'm going to just get out and say this. I like you Rachael…errr…yeah" said the ex-cheerleader, darting her eyes around the room and fidgeting nervously.

"Really?... I li –" before Rachael could finish she was interrupted by Kurt entering the room.

"Hey ladies, am I interrupting?" he asked winking at the two. After a closer inspection he noticed Quinn giving him the death stare and Rachael looking down embarrassed.

"Oh, gosh. I was, wasn't I? Well, this is interested. I wonder what I was interrupting" ponder Kurt tapping his chin as he smirked knowingly towards Quinn.

Rachael stood there silently counting, _3, 2, 1…_

Suddenly Quinn yells towards the boy and chased him out the door.

"COME BACK HERE HUMMEL!" the ex-cheerleader yelled as they ran towards the living room.

Sighing dramatically the diva just walked casually into the living room. She could see Mercedes restraining Quinn as Kurt stood triumphantly behind the couch and Santana laughing, saying something about the ex-cheerleader looking like a constipated baby.

Everyone else was huddle around the Latina's phone still laughing hysterically at the video. She couldn't help but laugh at how close everyone was, just the year before they hated each other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

30minutes later the pizza arrived and the Gleeks were sitting around the table discussing their plan of action against Fiona.

"Look, I say we just steal the bitch and dump the body over a cliff" suggested Puck, hi-5ing Santana in the process.

"Be serious Puck!" rebuked Rachael.

"Who said I wasn't" the mohawked boy said smirking.

"Mrrhmmph grrmpph" grunted Quinn, her mouth still chewing on the pizza.

"I agree, but I don't think that'd be enough. She destroyed Santana's car. Who knows she might take it out on someone next" answered the diva nodding along to what the ex-cheerleader was mumbling.

"grrmmph…hrrmph…mmm" the shorter Blonde continued, waving her hands around in the process.

"Quinn's right you guys. Tomorrow we should tell Fiona to back off and if she chooses not to we must protect Brittany at all costs from her" the diva said making eye contact with everyone in the room.

"A'ight, that's cool. You know she only did smash my car" joked the Latina, however this fell on deaf ears as everyone sat there with their mouths open.

"How did Rachael figure out what Quinn was saying?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt looking puzzled.

"It's love" said Kurt, sighing deeply and holding his hand over his heart.

Mike placed one hand over the other and slowly lifted his hands above the table, wiggling his thumb to create an 'awkward turtle'. Seeing movement from the corner of her eyes, Tina turned and looked down at the Asian boy's hands before slapping them.

"Ok, here's the plan. Most likely Fiona will come after Santana and Brittany. I think it's best that we accompany these two to their classes. Whoever is in the same class as either of them will walk with them to and from classes. Before we do that though I think it's best if all of us as a group approach her and kindly ask her to leave the two alone and also ask her to leave Glee Club. As co-captain I cannot have her ruining the dynamics of New Directions." Suggested the diva speaking rather fast.

"Sure, we can also give her daisies and say we love her. Asking her 'kindly' won't do anything" said the Latina crossing her arms.

"Worth a try anyway" rebutted the diva.

With that everyone agreed to the plan before leaving. As the glee members trickled out the door Quinn stayed, sitting on the living room floor waiting to speak to Rachael. The diva sat down next to Quinn eying her foyer as each member walked out before turning to Quinn and facing her back towards the foyer.

"Why aren't you going home yet?" she questioned the ex-cheerleader.

"Well, there's something I wanted to ask" Quinn said nervously. She found her gaze being averted by the sight of Santana making a whipping gesture and slapping an invisible ass. Before the Latina could make anymore crude gestures she was literally pushed out the door by the Dutch girl.

Relieved that they were truly alone Quinn returned her gaze towards Rachael whilst sighing deeply, "You see, like I told you I like you Rachael. This friendship we have, I feel there's something else. What I wanted to ask is, um, maybe we can go out or whatever?" asked Quinn trying to be nonchalant.

"I-.I, O-" this was the first time the diva was speechless, she found it difficult to form her words to response so instead she settled for nodding her head.

"Really? Great. Well, I guess I better go home now" said Quinn excitedly as she waved goodbye to the speechless diva.

"Awesome" she said to herself as she fist pumped the air.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It had been 30minutes since Brittany dropped Santana home since the Latina wouldn't have a car for few days. After the Blonde dropped her best friend home the Latina ran straight up to her room taking a quick shower before grabbing her beloved acoustic guitar. She hurriedly placed her guitar in it's case before throwing on a pair of loose grey sweat pants and a black leather jacket.

She slipped on a pair of sneakers before stealthily scaling down her window. Since she had no car she had to run to the Blonde's house with her guitar case strapped securely on her back.

15minutes later she finally reached her best friends house, the Latina was bent over breathing heavily, she didn't think that running with a guitar on her back would take up so much of her energy.

Once she caught her breath she stood under Brittany's window and removed her guitar from it's case strapping it securely on her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she began to strum the opening chords of a song.

Brittany was sitting on her bed feeding Lord Tubbington fondue, when she could hear the faint sounds of a guitar playing. Curious, she walked towards her window to investigate where the sound was originating from. As she opened her window she could see Santana below her window playing the guitar with a wide toothy grin.

The Blonde girl placed her hand over her face, smiling as she tried to hide her shock due to the Latina serenading her in the middle of the night. She looked down as Santana started to sing.

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say_

_Just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_Something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

'_Cause it's you and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people _

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of_

_You and me and all of the people_

_With nothing to do and nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

As she strummed the final chord letting it ring, she called out to the Blonde above her.

"I LOVE YOU BRITTANY!" the Latina yelled causing the neighbourhood dogs to bark.

"San! Shh, you'll wake everyone" said the Blonde, still smiling.

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT THE WORLD TO KNOW! AM I CLOSE?" Santana yelled even louder.

"Come up here and I'll tell you"

"How am I suppose to do that? Do you know how big this guitar is? Can't I use the front door?" asked the Latina trying to adjust the case on her back.

"No. I guess you don't want to know then" shrugged the Blonde, turning away from the window.

"Wait! I'm coming up" called out the Latina as she slowly scaled the tree praying she didn't fall.

Santana finally reached the top branch that was just below the window sill. She grabbed onto the window for balance as she leaned in towards the Blonde awaiting her answer.

"Maybe" was all Brittany said as she closed her window shut and walked back to her bed.

Still holding onto the edge of the window the Latina stood there wide eyed. She'd just scaled a pretty damn high tree with her fat ass guitar case on her back to only hear one word.

As she reached the ground she took one final look at the Blonde's window before turning her heels and walking home. Smiling to herself and she shook her head, she couldn't help but chuckled to herself.

"This girl, I swear"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All the members of New Directions gathered in the choir room before the start of first period to implement the first part of their plan. Once all members were present they walked towards Fiona's locker and surrounding her.

" What the FUCK? YOU TRASHED ME CAR! IMMA GIT ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOU!" yelled the Latina, trying to attack the girl but was restrained by Puck, Quinn and Finn.

"Calm down Santana, let me take care of this" said Rachael as she turned her focus towards the raven haired girl who stood there with her arms crossed, "All the members of the Glee Club have decided that because of your act of vandalism towards Santana's car we cannot allow you to stay within the club. I find your behaviour to be childish and rather unprofessional. We would appreciate it if you left the two alone or else we may have to take matters into our own hands if you do not stop"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I flew off the rails and I apologise. If you think that it's best I'm no longer in the club then so be it. Again, I apologise" Fiona replied in a sickeningly polite tone.

"Well, good then. I'm glad we could solve this civilly" said the diva as she walked away. Each member of the Glee club were glaring and watching her as they all walked away in the same direction.

What they failed to notice was the as soon as they all turned away a wicked smirk formed on the raven hair girl's face as she opened her locker. Inside were various photos of Santana that looked like they were taken from a distance.

Fiona stared at the photos before closing her locker and walking away, the diabolical smirk still plastered to her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay or Nay? I know it was a little weak but I decided to progress Faberry a little further for you guys.

Song used is "You and Me" by Lifehouse. I was playing it on my guitar before i wrote this and a light bulb like flicked in my head and i was like 'Hey would be pretty kick ass if Santana sung this to Bittany' what do you guys say? Good choice?

Wow, i barely use any urban music. Eh. Hope this was suffice.

Review review because I Love you (:

Mahal Kita (:


	13. Chapter 13: Maybe

**A/N: **Greetings from the future. Here's Chapter.13 Hopefully you guys like it because i really like this chapter. One of my favs, seriously. Ok, last chapter i know it had some bad typos and missing words but this one I promise was looked through more thoroughly. Anyway thank you guys so much for the reviews and every thing. It means a lot to me. It really does.

**To Kaede Shinomori: **You my friend are hi-larious. Bitchiona, nice name. I reckon Bitchona flows better though.

**The T.M.: **Thanks for the vote of confidence. I always love reading your reviews.

**To Everyone: **Thanks for sticking around this story! I love it how you guys still read it. Absolute legends. I love reading all your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I do own a pair of suspenders.

* * *

><p>Santana was leaning against her locker waiting for Brittany. She was about to leave after waiting for 10minutes when she saw the beautiful Blonde whom she loved, oh so much.<p>

She waited for the Blonde to approach her locker before she spun the combination lock for her. Brittany smiled at the Latina before swinging her locker door open. As the door opened she was surprised at the sight of a bouquet of yellow tulips and a note sitting in her locker.

She turned to the Latina, who had a grin on her face gesturing for her to read the note. Taking out the note she opened it to read its contents.

_Dear Britt-Stix,_

_I know this is cheesy and lame but I don't care. Would you do me the honours of accompanying me to the park after school to chill with the Ducks? _

_xo Santana_

_P.S I love you_

The corners of Brittany's mouth tugged up forming a wide smile, to which she tried to hide by biting her lower lip.

"Am I close?" asked the Latina, noticing the smile the Blonde was trying to hide.

Brittany leaned forward towards Santana, closing the distance between them; she moved forward leaving very minimal distance between her and the Latina's lips. At this point their lips were barely grazing each other, they could feel their breaths on each other and the Latina was starting to feel flustered.

Before she could move closer she was stopped by Brittany's sweet voice.

"Maybe." Was all she said, before turning towards her locker and retrieving her books.

All Santana could do was face palm herself, Brittany was really making her work hard. Watching the Blonde retrieve her books, the Latina thought of another idea to woo the Blonde.

"Here, let me." She offered, taking the books out of Brittany's hands.

"Aw, thanks Tana." Thanked Brittany, as she started piling up more books in the Latina's hands.

"Uh, Britt? Why are you getting out so many books? You don't need that many." Asked the Latina as the pile of books in her hand grew, it was becoming increasingly heavier and she was starting to have trouble holding the pile.

"We have study period, I might want to study for all the subjects." Answered the Blonde with a devilish grin.

Groaning, the Latina mustered all the strength she had to carry the ridiculously large pile of books as she walked with Brittany towards their next class.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

All the members of the Glee Club were sitting in the choir room, chatting animatedly amongst each other waiting for the arrival of Mr. Shue.

"I still think we should watch out. Something seemed a little off about Fiona." Said Puck, shuddering at the mere mention of the raven haired girl's name.

"Yeah, did you see her she was so…nice." Concluded Mike, looking a little freaked out at the memory.

"Look, she already agreed to leave the club and leave Santana and Brittany alone. I haven't seen her do anything so I think it should be ok." Stated Rachael, turning her body towards the rest of the members.

As they resumed their idle chatter the choir director entered the room greeting the members.

"Hey everyone. Where's Fiona?" he asked, noticing the raven haired girl was no where to be seen.

"She decided to leave. Something about Glee Club not being her thing." Quinn lied.

"Oh, that's a shame. I guess we should move onto practice for sectionals. I've decided on how it's going to be, Quinn and Sam will have a duet and Santana will sing the solo." Informed the director.

He saw everyone congratulating Quinn, Sam and Santana on their major parts. What surprised him most was that Rachael had not shot up to argue her rights to a solo. Instead she was congratulating Quinn with a tight hug and even went to pat the Latina on the shoulders. He was pulled out of his inner thoughts by the sound of Finn's voice.

"Uh, Mr. Shue? Shouldn't we practice?" the tall boy asked.

"Oh, right sorry. Listen up you guys." He called out to grab their attention, "I forgot to mention, Brittany and Mike will be showcasing some of their moves for sectionals." He added, noticing the massive smile on the Blonde dancer and Asian boy.

"Congratulations Britt!" the Latina praised as she lifted up her Blonde best friend and twirled in a circle. They were still staring into each others eyes as Santana gingerly placed her best friend back onto the ground. Lost in their own fantasy world they just stood there, light blue eyes staring into deep chocolate eyes. They leaned in for a kiss, but they were brought out of their moment by the voice of Mr. Shue.

"Alright, let's get practicing. Mike and Brittany I want you guys to start choreographing."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

After an hour of rehearsing the meeting came to a conclusion and everyone said their goodbye's as they left the room.

Brittany was about to jump into the driver's seat of her SUV when a tanned hand grabbed her wrist, turning around she looked confusingly at her best friend.

"Let me drive. Remember, we're going to the park?" reminded the Latina as she pulled Brittany towards the passenger seat and opening the door for her.

The Blonde girl did nothing to protest, instead she went along and let the Latina drive them to the park.

Arriving at the park the Latina shut off the engine before getting out of the car and escorting the Blonde girl out. She took Brittany's hand as they strolled towards a bench that overlooked the pond that housed the ducks.

The two were sitting awkwardly next to each other, neither girl wanting to make the first move. Brittany was sitting silently, watching the ducks float around the pond and listening to them quack when she felt an arm find it's way around her shoulders.

She turned to see the Latina looking at her with a goofy smile plastered on her face, she almost looked nervous. She decided to give the Latina a bone and settle into the embrace. As she nestled her body against the Latina's she felt her best friend's other hand reach up to stroke her long blonde hair. Brittany could feel her best friend shift her body a little, she turned her head up so she could see into her best friend's eyes. She found herself getting lost into those chocolate brown eyes that she loved so much. As she stared she could hear Santana's voice ringing through her ears.

"I like this, just sitting here chillin' with the ducks." Chuckled the Latina.

"Yeah, it's nice. Oh, look how cute is that duckling." Said the Blonde as she nestled her body back into the Latina's, pointing to the little duckling.

"Yeah, it sure is cute. Maybe one day when we get out of Lima, we can have a pet duckling." The Latina joked.

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm not leaving without you." Santana stated, placing a soft kiss on top of the Blonde's head.

"I'd like that." Brittany sighed contently, snuggling further into the Latina's embrace.

"Britt? Can I ask you something?"

"Mhm." Hummed Brittany, enjoying the feeling of their two bodies together.

"You know I love you right?" Brittany just nodded her head whilst her eyes were still watching the ducks.

"Well, yeah I love you and I was wondering. Like I know it may be too soon for everything and all. I know I've been pretty horrible, but it's just…um…like I really love you." Brittany just laughed at Santana who was just rambling at this stage, talking in a continuous loop unable to voice her thoughts.

"Ok, let me start again. Brittany S. Pierce I love you, I love you like hell. I've pretty much done the most humiliating things for you because I know it makes you smile. Remember when I had myself slushied? Yeah, I saw you smile. I know you found it funny that I slipped on my ass and had the slushie burn my eyes. You know, even though it was painful it was all worth it in the end to know that you had a smile on your face. I'm just going to go out and say this. Would you consider being my girlfriend? Look, I know you need time and that what I'm asking is probably too much but – " before the Latina could fit in another word she was cut off by a soft kiss being planted on her cheek by the beautiful Blonde.

"Yes." Was all she said as she smiled to the Latina.

"So does that mean I'm close?" asked the Latina, winking at the Blonde.

"Maybe." They both laughed, Brittany still nestled against the Latina's body.

"Just so you know, I'm scared shitless still." Santana stated.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to fuck up one day, I just know it. I'm scared that one day if we break up we won't have what we have now." She said honestly.

"Is that all? Santana, no matter how many times you stuff up you always find a way to make it better. I have a simple solution." Stated the Blonde.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Simple. We never break up."

"That simple huh?"

"Yep." Santana tightened her grip on her now girlfriend taking in everything, her smell, the feel of her body, her heart beat, every thing about this girl was just perfect and she wouldn't have it any other way.

The sun was setting when the Latina decided it was time for them to head home, she gently shook Brittany telling her it was time to leave. This time Brittany insisted that she drive so the Latina opened the door for her girlfriend before jumping in the passenger seat.

"Tana." Said Brittany, her body turned towards the Latina.

"Mm?" hummed the Latina, looking into the Blonde's deep blue eyes that seemed to have her hypnotised every time she saw them.

Brittany then leaned over capturing the Latina's lips with her own. The kiss wasn't rushed, instead it was gentle and filled with passion and love. Their lips moved in sync as if they were made especially for each other, their tongues gracefully dancing with each other.

They broke apart resting their foreheads against each other, Brittany was now smiling, she had been waiting to finally kiss the Latina once more. Looking into her eyes the Latina quietly sang, "I absolutely love her, when she smiles" before placing another chaste kiss on the Blonde's lips.

As they drove away from the park they hadn't realised a girl sitting in her car looking down at her camera flicking through the photos she had taken. On her screen there were various photos of the Latina and Dutch girl sitting together on bench. There was a photo for every moment the two girls experienced at the park, a photo of the two girls nestled against each other pointing to the ducks, a photo of their intertwined hands, a photo of the Blonde kissing the Latina's cheek and lastly a photo of the two girls kissing each other in the car.

The raven haired girl smirked to herself as she pulled out a photo album filled with pictures of the Latina.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany pulled up to the driveway and parked her car before placing a soft kiss on the Latina's cheek.

"I thought you were taking me home, you know since I don't have the car and what was that for?" Asked the Latina smiling brightly.

"You're sleeping over." Commanded the Blonde before leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, "No reason. I just like kissing you that's all. Is that a crime?" she asked in between kisses.

"Oh, commanding me. I like." Said the Latina mischievously.

Both girls entered the Pierce residence but were stopped by Mrs. Pierce calling after the two.

"Oh, welcome home girls. I'm glad that you decided to use the front door instead of the window." Joked the older woman, looking at Santana, "Might I say you have an amazing voice Santana. However, I must ask one thing, next time you decide to serenade my daughter could you do it at a more reasonable hour?" she finished smiling at the now blushing Latina.

"Sorry about that." Answered the Latina, still feeling embarrassed.

Brittany then dragged Santana up the stairs to her room pushing the smaller girl onto the bed before closing the door and crawling on top. She kissed her girlfriend fiercely, moaning into the kiss as it became more heated. Brittany then started to undo the buttons on Santana's shirt, her lips attached to her girlfriend's eventually moving down to the Latina's neck sucking the bare skin there.

As she continued to give the Latina a hickey her hands were still fumbling with the buttons. She could hear Santana giggling as she toyed with her neck, switching between nibbling and kissing. Once she had gotten the third button undone, Brittany could see the Latina's red lace bra and an impressive amount of cleavage.

This made the Blonde more excited, before she could undo anymore buttons her phone rang.

"That's still your ringtone?" questioned the Latina, hearing herself sing on the phone.

"Of course it's my lullaby silly. I got to answer that." Giggled the Blonde as she rolled over picking up the phone.

"Hello? OH! Hey Quinn." Squealed the Blonde.

"Fuck you Fabray." Mumbled the Latina, upset that Quinn had cockblocked her.

"Oh, that's just Tana. She's upset because we were – yeah, we're together now. No, she asked me. Yeah. It's all good. I know, she's been trying. Why would I want to whip her? Ok, let me put you on loudspeaker." Brittany said into the phone before placing it on the bed and turning the speaker on.

"Hey, Saaaaannn. How's the ass? Been whipped enough?" teased the ex-cheerleader.

"Shut up. What's it like banging man hands? Is it the same as the other guys, you know since she has man hands." Retorted the Latina.

"Weak." Said Quinn with a monotone.

"Be nice San." Scolded Brittany, "So Quinn what's up? Why'd you call?" she asked.

"Oh, well. I need help figuring out what to do when I take Rachael out for a date." Answered Quinn.

"Simple. Off a cliff." Laughed the Latina who received a light slap on the arm from Brittany.

"Be nice" she scolded because talking into the phone, "Just be simple. Dinner and movie or something like that. She'll love it regardless. I think she once had a date with Finn in the auditorium. So you should be fine."

"Really? Alright, thanks you guys. See ya. Oh, and by the way Santana."

"What?"

"WHPPCHHHHH!" Quinn said mimicking the sound of a whip cracking before quickly hanging up.

"Mother fu-" the Latina was quickly silenced by Brittany's lips on hers.

"Oh, me likely" she said cheekily as she tried to push to Blonde down.

"Uh,Uh." Said the Blonde waving her finger side to side, "We're going to take this slow." She said buttoning her girlfriend's top, eliciting a groan from the Latina in front of her.

"Eh. I'm cool with that. I like getting my cuddle on with you anyway." Shrugged the Latina as she tackled the Blonde, gripping her in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Choked out the Blonde, laughing in the process.

"You loooove it." Said the Latina in between kisses.

Before they could continue, they were interrupted by a ringing noise coming from the Latina's phone. Santana groaned to herself, annoyed that she wasn't able to just cuddle with her girlfriend. Picking up the phone she answered with an annoyed 'hello'.

Brittany stared at her girlfriend as she repeated 'hello' numerous times over the phone.

"Tana, I don't think anyone's there. Just hang up." She said to the Latina who was growing frustrated.

Listening to her girlfriend because she was whipped, the Latina hung up the phone before crawling towards the Blonde girl encircling her arms around the dancer's waist. No more than 5 seconds past when the Latina's phone rang again.

"Seriously?" she asked annoyed before detangling herself from her girlfriend and rolling over to answer her phone.

She picked up the phone and again, there was only silence on the other line. She hung up the phone and jumped back onto the bed tackling her girlfriend. She attacked Brittany's neck, softly biting and reciting "nom nom nom" repeatedly, causing the Blonde to giggle.

"I love it when you giggle. It so _cute._" Said the Latina, squealing the last word before wrapping her arms around the Blonde and rolling their joined bodies around.

The Latina's phone rang again, releasing her hold on her girlfriend she rolled over once more to answer her phone.

"Hello?" she answered extremely annoyed. Silence, "Seriously? Who is this? Could you stop calling me when I'm trying to get my cuddle on with my amazing girlfriend?" As she said this Brittany started giggling, latching her body onto Santana's back nibbling on the girl's neck.

"Britt, stop. Hello? Ok you know what? I'm going to hang up. Stop calling afores I hunts you down and get all Lima Heights on you." Threatened the Latina before hanging up.

"Who is it?" Questioned the Blonde.

"I don't know. Number's private. Now come here I wants ta get my cuddle on." The Latina beckoned with her arms outstretched.

Brittany crawled across the bed making her way towards her girlfriend's open arms.

"Mm, I like cuddling with you." She stated nuzzling her nose into the Latina's neck.

"And I love you." The Latina stated sweetly, placing a soft kiss on the Blonde's forehead.

"I love you too, Tana." She said tightening her grip on the Latina.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Fiona sat there with her phone to her ear listening.

"Hello?" she heard the Latina's voice practically singing in her ears.

Then she heard her, the girl who ruined everything.

"Tana, I don't think anyone's there. Just hang up." The voice was like venom to Fiona, her blood boiling. It was obvious that the Latina and Blonde girl were with each other right now.

Then the line went dead, she hated Santana for leaving her yet, she craved for the Latina's voice, dialling the Latina's number once more.

"Hello?" Answered the Latina, seeming annoyed, "Seriously? Who is this? Could you stop calling me when I'm trying to get my cuddle on with my amazing girlfriend? Britt, stop. Hello? Ok you not what I'm going to hang up. Stop calling afores I hunts you down and get all Lima Heights on you." The phone then hung up again.

Fiona sat there her knuckles turning white from gripping the phone tightly; Santana and Brittany were together now? She wondered. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, feeling frustrated she returned to her darkroom.

There were various photos of the Latina hanging in the room; however the most disturbing sight was a photo of Santana and Brittany together smiling but instead of the Blonde's face, it was replaced by the raven haired girl's face.

She hated both Santana and Brittany, yet she just could not pull away from the Latina, she craved for her. Opening a notebook she started to detail her revenge on the Latina for humiliating her and choosing the Blonde over her.

She wrote furiously finding ways to scare the Latina, maybe if she scared her enough the Latina would come running back. Looking up at the picture hung around the room she laughed quietly, her mouth twitched forming a devilish grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay or Nay?

Honestly, when i wrote that last part about Fiona, I was home alone and i started freaking out. So I had to stop writing until my brother came home from work because i was freakin' myself out too much.

Ok, explanation. I know Fiona is all bleh in here but to explain, she's like those psycho ex's who want to take revenge on you because they want you so bad. If that makes any sense? I assure you Brittany will not be harmed.

Next chapter, will be dun dun dun...Quinn and Rachael's date which of course will be stalked by Kurt, Brittany and Santana. I know some of you have been waiting all this time for Faberry to finally happen. LOL.

I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. By the way, there's about probably 5-7 more chapters until I wrap this baby up. Oh, and I'm sorry if i didn't use your ideas, i tried to like mash 'em all together but i got one mutated lookin' scene. Plus we got to remember, the girl's 17 i don't want her going on a murderous rampage.

Review review because of course I love you.

Mahal Kita.


	14. Chapter 14: To The Spy Mobile

**A/N:** Sup sexies. I'm back from the future. Here's Chapter.14. Sorry this took longer for me to update than usual. This chapter ended up being longer than usual and i've been pretty swamped this past week. Just letting you guys know, i'm gonna wrap this story up in about 2 chapters time. I hope you enjoy this and it's worth that lame week wait. haha.

I apologise in advance for any mistakes, I just finished a 2 hour intense gaming session which made my eyes hurt. Not used to gaming for so long anymore, so it's been pretty hard to try and read through looking for errors when my eyes hurt. Plus, I'm a little cranky. Someone drank my soda AND apple juice! Then I wanted to make a sandwich but there was no more chocolate spread, ended up grabbing some custard from the fridge but before i ate it, i saw it was expired! There's no candy only chocolate, and if i eat a block of chocolate it gives me bad pimples. So I skimmed through this because my eyes hurt and I'm cranky about the lack of sugar! It's made me a sad cranky Panda!

**Arem: **Yes, I'm a full bred Filipina.

**Heyah: **I'm glad you could get into the story. Mahal Kita just sayin' it to show my love.

**BWyn: **Thanks, i was worried that were was too much drama going on in this haha.

**Verena R: **Yeah, I practically flipped all the lights on in my house. *shudders* even she creeps me out and i made her! haha.

**The T.M. : **Don't worry, girl will be gone soon. I hope you like this chapter (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, I also don't own candy right now. Totally a sad panda at the moment.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks in the making but Quinn finally did it; she finally planned a date with Rachel Berry. The ex-cheerleader was pacing around the room mumbling to herself as Brittany and Santana sat on her bed watching.<p>

Leaning over Brittany quietly whispered into Santana's ear, "I think she's gone crazy."

"Nah, she's just excited to touch man-hand's boobs." Chuckled the Latina, still eying her friend as she paced back and forth.

"Like, what if she hates it? What if it's not Broadway enough? Oh, no should I play some Barbra Streisand? Maybe I should take her to the lake instead, or maybe I should just go to the movies. Nothing wrong with the movies? It's simple, this is all too much. TOO MUCH!" said Quinn as she flailed her arms in panic, her eyes doubling in size.

The Latina quickly stood up from the bed and grabbed the ex-cheerleader's shoulders firmly before slapping her across the face.

"Relax, you'll be fine Q." assured Santana, admiring the red handprint on her friend's face.

"Thanks, San. WHAT THE HELL THOUGH! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO SLAP ME!" Quinn yelled before pouncing on the Latina, effectively pushing her to the ground.

Swinging a leg over, the ex-cheerleader straddled her friend as she gripped her shoulders tight shaking the Latina before strangling the girl.

"Q-Q-Q-uin, stop, ack." Choked out Santana who was slowly turning a shade of blue as her air circulation was cut by the ex-cheerleaders hands.

"No! Never! You slapped me! I'm gon-" before she could even finish a large object hit her on the shoulders, pushing her off the Latina.

"Ow, what the hell?" Quinn exclaimed in pain as she rubbed her shoulder, looking down at the object. Distracted by the object, Quinn became an easy target for the Latina. Santana immediately pushed the ex-cheerleader to the ground, her hand at the girls' neck shaking it.

Brittany was still sitting on the bed watching the two girls as they wrestled each other for dominance. She couldn't help but laugh at the comical face Quinn was pulling. Quinn's eye's rolled back and her tongue hanging out the side as the Latina continue to strangle her. Trying to push Santana off, the ex-cheerleader face palmed the Latina pushing her face to the side squishing her cheek in the process.

Brittany jumped off the bed and placed a camera on the table in front of her friends, setting the timer before running behind the two wrestling girls and striking a pose with both her thumbs up. As the flash went off the two girls who were still wrestling noticed the camera sitting on the table.

Scrambling to grab the camera, Santana and Quinn were practically climbing on top of each other in hopes to reach the camera. As the Latina's hands darted out, Brittany quickly swiped the camera from the table sticking her tongue out to her girlfriend.

"My photo. Now play nice." Ordered Brittany to the Latina.

Huffing to herself Santana nodded slowly before glaring at Quinn who was cracking an imaginary whip.

"Whatever Faboob. Remember who helped you plan this date."

"Brittany did. All you did was eat my food like a fat ass." Quinn retorted before darting into her closet to find an outfit.

"I like your ass." Remarked Brittany resting her head on Santana's shoulders.

"I like your boobs." The Latina said with a dopey grin on her face, no doubt imagining Brittany with no clothes on.

"How do I look?" asked Quinn as she stepped out of the closet, twirling around, "Oi loser, you got some drool." Pointed out Quinn, gesturing to the corner of Santana's mouth.

"S-shut up Fabray." Stuttered the Latina, trying to wipe the corners of her mouth, "You look good." She said half heartedly, half waving her hand.

"You look awesome Quinn. I'm so excited for your date!" exclaimed the taller Blonde as she stood up to hug her friend excitedly, giving her girlfriend a perfect view of her ass.

Santana couldn't help but tilt her head to stare at her girlfriend's ass; she could feel her mouth dropping and a sliver of drool trickling down the corners.

Quinn smirked at the sight of Santana drooling, seriously the girl was not subtle at all.

"Something's wrong with your girlfriend." Quinn pointed out to Brittany with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Huh?" she said releasing Quinn from the hug before turning around, "Tana? Are you ok? You got some drool. Here let me wipe it off." She said as she bent over wiping the drool off her girlfriend's mouth with her thumb.

As Brittany wiped the drool off her girlfriend's face, Santana could feel her face turning pink as she was given an amazing view of the Dutch girl's cleavage. The Latina could feel herself losing any train of thoughts she had previously, the only thing that ran through her mind were Brittany Pierce's breasts.

"You boobs are so awesome." She thought out loud. She didn't even realise her outburst until she heard Quinn laughing hysterically.

"Uh, Brittany I love you boobs, uh." Quinn mocked, mimicking Santana with the use of a deep voice.

"Shut up. My voice isn't that deep." Snapped the Latina.

"Whatever. Anyway, it's almost time for me to pick Rachel up. Brittany, thanks for all the help." Quinn said as she ushered the girls out her front door.

"No problem Quinn. Anytime." Brittany then made her way to Santana's Challenger that was still painted hot pink.

"Hey Lopez." Quinn called out to Santana.

"Yeah?"

"WHPPSHHH!" mocked the ex-cheerleader, cracking an imaginary whip before closing her door to prevent the Latina from rushing back in.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany and Santana had been driving for about 10minutes singing along to the radio and stealing quick kisses from each other.

"Where are we going San? This looks like Kurt's street." Questioned the Blonde girl looking out the window.

"We're going to pick up Kurt."

"Why?"

"No reason." Said the Latina, smirking to herself as she parked her car on the nature strip before getting out, "Come on let's go." She said as she opened the passenger door for her girlfriend.

With their hands intertwined they made their way to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

"Hello ladies. Operation Faberry a go?" Kurt said as he opened the door.

"Of course, got the outfits?" asked the Latina.

"Yep, right this way." Kurt led the girls down to the basement, thrusting a pair of black outfits that resembled the uniforms spies in movies wore.

"Why do we have to wear this?" Brittany asked eying the outfits.

"Because we're going to spy on Quinn and Rachel." Informed Kurt as he added two black lines just below his eyes.

"Baby, just put on the outfit. Please." Pleaded the Latina, excited to see Brittany in the tight outfit.

Brittany shrugged as she changed into the black, tight, spy outfit. She had to admit she looked like a genuine spy, walking over to Kurt she grabbed the black face paint and added two black lines under her eyes similar to what Kurt had done.

Again, Santana stood rooted to her spot staring at Brittany's body, drooling once again. She was grateful that the outfit was tight for it hugged the Blonde girl in all the right places, her whole body temperature started to rise. She was snapped back into reality by Kurt's voice, "Alright, to the Escalade aka the SPY MOBILE!"

"Why aren't we taking Santana's car?" asked Brittany as they made their way to Kurt's car.

"Because my friend, it's pink and it'd make it too easy for Quinn and Rachel to notice. Plus my car is black, so it blends in the night." Noted Kurt as he jumped into the driver's seat.

Santana sat in the passenger seat with Brittany sitting in the back seat right behind her girlfriend. She could feel Brittany's breaths hit her neck as her girlfriend leaned forward to play with her hair.

"To Rachel's we go!" exclaimed Kurt as he backed out of the garage, driving like a mad man to reach Rachel's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn was standing nervously at Rachel's door waiting for the diva to step out. She was wearing a simple light blue baby doll dress with a thin white cardigan over it. The plan for the night was just a simple dinner at Breadstix before going to the park.

After a few minutes, Rachel opened the door greeting the nervous ex-cheerleader, "Hey, Quinn. You're very punctual, I'm impressed. Like I always say, punctuality is always important. It could be the difference between getting a main role in a show or ending up as a toilet cleaner."

"Y-yeah. Punctuality is important, I guess." Quinn said sheepishly, "Ready to go?" she asked offering her hand to the diva.

"Why of course." Rachel took Quinn's hand as they walked to the ex-cheerleaders car.

Opening the door for the diva, Quinn walked back to the driver's seat taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

Meanwhile only a few houses down Kurt, Santana and Brittany were in the car with their heads ducked low watching the two girls enter the car.

"Ok, kill the lights until we get out of this curb. You don't want Quinn to realise we're driving out at the same time." Santana whispered to Kurt, who nodded before slowly tapping the gas pedal.

As Quinn was driving she could help but side glance at Rachel every now and then. Noticing the glances Rachel grabbed the ex-cheerleaders hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Thanks for asking me out." Rachel said, giving Quinn a sweet smile.

"No, I should be thanking you for accepting. I've wanted to ask you out for quite some time. Pretty much when I realised you could understand what I was saying when I'm eating. You're the only person who can understand me. You know? I think that's when I knew you were something else."

"Really?" chuckled the diva.

"Mhm" hummed Quinn, looking down at their hands clasped together before grinning.

Rachel decided to lay her head on Quinn's shoulders regardless of the discomfort. She wanted to be able to smell the ex-cheerleader, as creepy as it sounds she loved Quinn's scent.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn pulled into the carpark in front of Breadstix before escorting Rachel inside the restaurant with their hands clasped together.

"Park over there." Instructed Santana, pointing to a park spot that was far from Quinn's car.

"Alright they're sitting down, let's go." Said Kurt as he saw Quinn and Rachel being seated at a booth near the back of the restaurant.

The trio stealthily made their way towards a booth near the two girls, trying to avoid being seen by the two. It was hard to not draw attention towards the 3 teens dressed in all black crouching on all fours as they reached a booth.

"Uh, what can I get you guys?" asked the waiter, noticing their unusual attire.

"Um, a wheelbarrow of-" Santana was muffled by Kurt's hand who was leaning over the table.

"Just a basket of breadsticks, salad, spaghetti and meatballs, a jug of water and a glass of ." ordered Kurt, his hands still over the Latina's mouth.

"What the hell Hummel?" asked Santana, extremely pissed off she would only be getting a pathetic basket of breadsticks.

"If you ordered a damn wheelbarrows worth then Quinn will definitely know we're here. Only you would order than much." Explained Kurt.

"B-b-b-b-ut." Stammered the Latina, her eyes starting to water and her mouth twisting into a pout. Santana never pouted or cried but when it came to her breadsticks her emotions went hay wire. Before she could let the tears fall, she felt her girlfriend's hand on her thigh.

"Tana-bear? You can have all of my meatballs." Offered Brittany, noticing the hearth broken look on her girlfriend's face when she realised she was only getting a basket of breadsticks.

"Really?" suddenly Santana's eyes lit up. Next to breadsticks the Latina loved meatballs, she didn't really care much for the pasta, only the meat.

"Mhm." Hummed Brittany, nodding her head.

"You're the best." The Latina said, giving her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Oi! This isn't a date for you two. We're here to spy on Quinn and Rachel." Reminded Kurt who was starting to feel like a 3rd wheel.

"Fine." Huffed the Latina leaning out the booth slowly to peek at Quinn and Rachel before quickly pulling her head back.

As Quinn was talking to Rachel she saw a head stick out from a booth near them and scrunched her face in confusion.

"What is it?" Rachel noticed the confused look on her date's face.

"Nothing, I must be imagining things. I swear I just saw Santana's head pop out from the side of that booth."

"She's probably used some satanic powers on you to make you see her everywhere." Joked the diva, laughing to herself.

"Probably." Chuckled Quinn.

Once their meals arrived, as usual Quinn spoke incoherently as she chewed her food. Rachel being able to understand was able to converse back to the ex-cheerleader who was still stuffing her face.

Rachel found it amazing at Quinn's ability to put away the food so quickly, it was as if the ex-cheerleader stopped for nothing when she ate. The diva found it cute when Quinn would be mumbling something and her cheeks would puff up, almost resembling a puffer fish.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Quinn announced as she rose from her seat making her way to the female restroom.

She was washing her hands and fixing her hair when see saw the stall door behind her open. The person quickly jumped back and shut the door before locking it. She saw a glimpse of long blonde hair, but it had covered the stranger's face. The stranger was wearing an odd black outfit; they almost resembled Brittany with their height and blonde hair.

Shrugging to herself she dismissed the thought before heading out the restroom. Rachel could see her date approaching their table with a look of confusion and deep thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" questioned the diva.

"Oh, I saw someone who resembled Brittany in the restrooms."

Quirking an eyebrow, Rachel reached over and felt Quinn's forehead with the back of her hand, "No, you're not sick." Teased the diva.

"Har har. Very funny."

Brittany exited the restroom shortly after Quinn left making sure the ex-cheerleader couldn't see her. It was a close call, luckily she was able to jump back into the stall quick enough to avoid being recognised.

Crawling on all fours the dancer made her way back to her table where Santana and Kurt were leaning over and spying on the couple's table.

"Quinn was in the restroom." Brittany stated quickly as she climbed into the booth.

"What?" Santana and Kurt whispered in unison.

"Did she see you?" The Latina asked frantically.

"No, I jumped back in before she could."

"Good, good. We can't have another close call like that again. We gotta be more stealthy." Both Brittany and Santana nodded their heads before pulling back.

"Looks like their heading off. Move move." Ordered Kurt as the couple left their table.

After Quinn paid for their meal, she took Rachel's hand in hers and escorted the girl out to her car.

"That was a great dinner. Wasn't it?" she asked attempting to make small talk.

"Yeah, it was. Thank you." Rachel said before bringing Quinn to a halt.

Rachel was staring into Quinn's eyes, she could feel her own heart beat faster as the ex-cheerleader returned the gaze. Leaning up on her toes she placed a soft kiss on Quinn's right cheek whilst her right hand cupped the girl's left cheek.

Quinn stood there with a goofy smile and laughing softly which seemed to resemble a child giggling.

"Oh, shoot. I've got to go back in I left something in there. Wait for me in the car." Said Rachel, realising that she forgot her phone on the table.

"Alright." Was all Quinn said, still feeling giddy from the peck she received from the diva.

Kurt, Santana and Brittany exited the restaurant after paying for their meal, still following the couple. As soon as they stepped outside they saw Rachel kiss Quinn on the cheek before turning on her heels.

It all happened in slow motion, as Rachel turned her body not quite facing the exit, the trio leaped into the bushes next to the door. This almost resembled a scene from a movie where the spy manages to hide themselves seconds before the victim can spot them.

As Rachel passed the bushes she stopped for a split second, "Hm, smells like Kurt's cologne." She said to herself before walking back into the restaurant to grab her phone.

"I got my phone." Rachel announced as she sat in the car, "Where are we headed?"

"A surprise." Was all Quinn said before pulling out of the car park.

The trio quickly jumped out of the bushes each with twigs, leaves and dirt in their hair.

"Hurry, let's get to your car. They're driving out." Commanded Santana, pushing the other two hurriedly into the Escalade.

They managed to catch up to Quinn's car, staying a safe distance behind her.

"Damn you and your man-lady scent. She almost caught us." Scolded the Latina.

"Whatever, do you know how long it's going to take to get all this gunk out of my hair." Kurt retorted, pointing to his now ruined hair which still had a few twigs and leaves poking out.

"Just concentrate on the driving, Hummel."

"Saaaan." Brittany called form the back seat.

"Mmm, Britt-stix?"

"When we go back home, could you help me to wash all this dirt out of my hair and body." The Blonde girl asked innocently.

"W-w-what?" Stuttered the Latina gobsmacked at the request.

"I think some dirt got into my shirt and now I think it's on my back. It feels icky."

"S-s-sure. Whatever you want baby." Santana stuttered, suddenly feeling hot and flustered.

"You're as red as the devil himself, Santana." Kurt teased, poking the Latina's cheeks.

Before the Latina could react, the trio saw Quinn's car pull up into the park.

"Wow, she's so uncreative." Santana commented.

"Says the girl who took me to the park to ask me out." Teased Brittany from the back seat.

Kurt started to laugh as he turned around to the hi-5 the Blonde girl.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn took out a picnic rug and blanket before taking Rachel's hand in her own and leading them towards a patch of grass. Laying down the rug she gestured for the diva to sit down before wrapping the blanket around both of their bodies.

"This nice. I like it." Rachel said, snuggling her body further into Quinn's.

"I'm glad you like it. I was nervous to be honest. I was planning to play some Barbra Streisand and all that jazz." Quinn admitted, pulling the girl in closer.

"Well, regardless I like this. It's simple. As long as we're spending time together I don't mind what we do."

"What if I said for our next date we're going to burn all things Broadway related." Quinn joked suddenly wincing in pain as Rachel punched her arm.

"You wouldn't dare." Scolded Rachel.

"I'm kidding of course." The ex-cheerleader said, lifting her hands up in surrender before placing them around the diva's shoulders.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, each could tell what the other wanted, and slowly they started to inch closer. Both their breaths hitched as they moved in closer, suddenly their noses were touching, Quinn tilted her head to the sides closing her eyes as she moved closer. They were millimetres apart, so close, they could taste heaven. It was then Quinn's phone rang ruining the moment.

The pair pulled apart, Rachel looking confused and Quinn with a scowl etched on her face as she read the caller ID.

"What is it Satan?" She rarely used that nickname; it was only ever used when she was extremely pissed off at the Latina.

"Oh, wow if you're going to be like that then-" the ex-cheerleader quickly shut her phone before turning to Rachel, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's ok. I under-" before she could continue, Quinn leaned in and attached her lips to the diva's. The ex-cheerleader tried to put all the months of yearning and feelings into the kiss, she wanted Rachel to know exactly how she felt.

As the couple were kissing Quinn's phone rang incessantly, before the ex-cheerleader fumbled with her phone turning it off without breaking the kiss.

A few metres away in an Escalade hidden away by the shadows and bushes the trio sat watching the couple with binoculars attached to their eyes.

"You're so evil." Kurt laughed as the Latina kept ringing Quinn's phone.

"That was mean, ruining their moment." Brittany said softly.

"It was too good to pass up." Chuckled the Latina, leaning over Kurt too peer at the couple with her own binoculars.

After what seemed to be an hour, Quinn stood up offering her hand to Rachel, "I think it's time I take you home. I don't want your dad's to get mad at me for keeping their princess out late."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and allowed herself to be escorted back to the ex-cheerleader's car. The drive back to Rachel's house was filled with idle chatter about random topics ranging from singing to Broadway to how Rachel believes that secretly her biological mother Shelby knows Barbra Streisand.

Quinn only managed to laugh at the whacked out theory Rachel had, it made her fall for the girl even more. When they reached the diva's house the walked together towards the front door hand in hand.

Facing each other they wrapped their arms around one another and hugged tightly, not wanting to let each other go.

"Thank you." Was all Rachel said as she buried her head against Quinn's shoulders.

"No, Thank you. I really like you Rachel. I would like to take you out on a second date perhaps?" Quinn asked, pulling the girl back slightly so she could look into her eyes.

"Of course." Quinn smiled sweetly before leaning in and kissing the diva.

The broke apart before parting ways, Rachel walked into her house and watched as Quinn walked back to her car. The diva saw Quinn do a small jump and fist pumping the air in excitement. She then caught sight of a black Escalade with three people sitting in the car. As she turned her body and squinted to see if she was just imagining it, the people seemed to have disappeared. Shrugging to herself she closed her front door before making her way back to her room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Kurt, Brittany and Santana quickly ducked down when they saw that Rachel spotted them in the car.

"I think it's time we go back to your place." Whispered Santana, Kurt nodding before he started the engine.

A short drive later they arrived at the Hummel residence, hopping out of the car when they had arrived.

"That was some good fun, I must say." Kurt said, hugging Brittany and Santana.

"Yeah, we should do it again for their next date." Suggest the Latina, laughing at the memories of the night.

"Maybe." Chuckled Kurt, "Well ladies, it's time for me to soak and moisturise my face. This paint and dirt has ruined my perfect skin. See you two at school on Monday. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Kurt." Said the two girls in unison as they waved to their friend.

"My place?" Suggested Santana as they walked towards her car.

"Yup! I can't wait to wash all this icky stuff off."

"Oh, I can't wait either." Said the Latina, leaning back as she checked out her girlfriend's ass.

Once Brittany and Santana made it back to the Lopez residence they practically raced each other up towards the Latina's room.

Before Brittany could opened the door, Santana grabbed her by the waist and spun her girlfriend around before bringing her down and kissing her deeply. The Latina was becoming flustered; suddenly she jumped up and wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist before whispering in her ear, "My parent's are gone for the weekend."

Holding Santana up Brittany brought them both into the Latina's room before stopping dead in her tracks and breaking the kiss. Confused at the sudden lack of contact between their lips she looked at the Blonde girl's face before turning her head to survey her room.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there we have it folks, Chapter.14

Hope it was worth that little week's wait. 4k that's like 1.5k more than usual (;

Now, I think i shall drive down to the supermarket like a madwoman in my pjs to get some candy. Nothing like a 12am candy run! I WANTS TA GETS MA SUGAR ON!

**Review review because you guys are awesome.**


	15. Chapter 15: You

**A/N: **Kumusta my awesome readers. Sup from the future. Alright, my original plan was to make you guys only wait like one day because of the cliffhanger, since I know cliff hangers suck. But like I started writing this chapter then my friend texted me because she wanted to go Taco Bill and being the awesome friend I am i went even though it was literally last minute. Well yeah, so then she got drunk and i had to drive her home and my other friends had to help her cook. Alcohol + cooking = epic fail. Then i had to be the taxi, in the end didn't get home 'til much later than i anticipated so i couldn't finish off the chapter to update it in time.

Since this turned out to be so long I did a quick skim through there may be a few errors but hopefully they're not too bad (:

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's by far the longest one i've ever written. Nice and juicy for you guys haha.

**chicavolcom89: **Yeah, I just leave you guys hanging like that (; but hey, here's the next chapter after only a few hours you reviewed.

**Arem: **I'm filo but sadly i can't understand my mother language that well. Could someone or could you translate it to english?

**Kaede Shinomori:** I had already started writing the chapter, but like I previously said I hads teh go play taxi and be an awesome friend (; You make me sound like a pervert who has a fetish for uniforms D: Though i do find uniforms attractive, i am not perverted ! haha

**16candlez: **You were my 100th reviewer yay. I'd give you candy but my house is still candy free. You know what? You're so cool. I'm glad you like this story and my other ones.

**Everyone: **You guys are amazing! For a minute I thought this story was slowly losing readers because everyone seems to like my other one more but wow, you guys surprise me everyday. So awesome reading the reviews from you people. I can't believe people still subscribe and favourite this story! You make me a very happy girl. I shall serenade you all with the song "My Cup" no joke i can play that shit on guitar. Pretty bad ass (;

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, but once I had a dream where i did.

* * *

><p>"<em>What the fuck?"<em>

Was all Santana could say as she slid down from her girlfriend's arms. She stood in the middle of her room surveying the utter chaos it was in. Everything had been trashed, books were laid haphazardly, her clothes strewn everywhere and her photo frames that housed photos of her and Brittany were laid on the ground, broken.

"W-w-what happened?" Brittany asked timidly, moving around the room picking up random objects and placing them on a table.

"I don't know. Someone's broken in and trashed my room. Wait here, I'm going to check the rest of the house." Santana ran out her door checking every other room in the house, to her surprise everything was kept exactly the same way she had left it. Nothing seemed to have been stolen; she made her way back to her room to where Brittany was cleaning as best she could.

"Thanks for cleaning baby." Santana said, placing a tender kiss on Brittany's cheek.

"It's ok. Did they get the other rooms? Anything stolen? I checked around in your room, seems like nothing's stolen. Look, your laptop's still there." The Blonde girl pointed towards the Latina's laptop sitting on the table untouched.

"No, only my room's trashed. Nothing's stolen. I'll give Quinn and Puck a quick call." Pulling out her phone Santana hastily dialled Quinn's number.

"Hello?" Quinn answered still a little pissed off at the Latina.

"Quinn, come over. Someone's broken in and trashed my room." The Latina informed all in one breath.

"San, don't be bullshitting me."

"No Quinn, I'm serious. Just come over please, I'm a little creeped out since it's just me and Britt at home." Pleaded Santana.

"Alright, give me 15." Replied Quinn, hanging up before jumping into her car and racing down to the Lopez residence.

Santana could see the distressed look in Brittany's eyes; it pained her to see her girlfriend scared.

"Britt-stix. Baby don't be scared. It'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." She cooed trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"It's not me I'm worried about, it's you." Sobbed Brittany, allowing herself to be enveloped in her girlfriend's embrace, "Someone's trying to hurt you and…and what if they take you away from me?"

"Sweetie that won't happen. Come on, I'm from Lima heights _Adjacent. _I was born bad-ass." The Latina said in an attempt to ease her girlfriend, "It's alright. I'll call up Puck. With his so called massive 'guns' and Quinn's crazy baby hormones that never seemed to have disappeared and my awesome bad assness, the douche who did this won't be able to stand a chance." She said with an arm still around Brittany as she dialled Puck's number.

"Puck's got luck to fu-" answered Puck before getting interrupted.

"Shut it, Puck. Look I needs you to be here at my place. Someone's broken in, nothing's stolen but they trashed my room. Quinn's coming over and it's just me and Britt's"

"What the hell? Yeah, give me 10." The Mohawk boy responded before hanging up the phone.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Quinn, Puck, Santana and Brittany were all situated in Santana's room chatting animatedly trying to figure out who broke into her room.

"Hey do you mind if I use your laptop?" Puck asked as he made his way towards the study desk.

"Ew, don't watch porn on it." Quinn yelled out.

"Yeah, what Quinn said. Aside from that you can use it." Santana answered, drawing her attention back to her girlfriend who was leaning into her embrace.

Puck was leaning back on the chair waiting for the laptop to turn on before he fell off, "AH!" he yelled as his chair rocked back bringing him to the ground.

"Serves you right douche." Laughed the Latina, hi-5ing Quinn in the process.

"Shut it Lopez. I think you may want to see this." Puck said as he passed the laptop to the Latina.

"AH! What the hell?" Was all Santana said as she stared at her home screen.

Everyone huddled around the laptop only to see a picture with Santana and Fiona holding hands with text scrawled across the bottom reading 'You're mine'. The picture looked oddly familiar to both Brittany and Santana.

"Tana? Wasn't that the day we went to the park and you asked me to be your girlfriend?" The Dutch girl asked in confusion.

"Sure is baby. I remember everything."

"Then, why the hell is Fiona's face there?" Quinn questioned, feeling creeped out about the picture.

"Obviously she photoshopped herself in or some crap like that. That's some psycho creepy shit right there." Shuddered Puck as he looked at the photo.

"That means she was following us that day!" The Latina exclaimed before furiously clicking through her files eventually landing on an unknown folder.

"Open it." Instructed Quinn.

Everyone gulped as Santana hovered her pointer over the folder before double clicking. The folder opened showing hundreds of photos featuring the Latina, each photo looked like as if they were taken from a distance.

"That's just creepy." Quinn said, shuddering in her spot as Santana clicked through each photo.

"Santana, she's going to try and take you away now. She's crazy." Whimpered Brittany who was nuzzling her nose into the crook of the Latina's neck as she grabbed her girlfriend tightly.

"Baby don't worry. Stupid bitch left all this evidence and crap on my laptop, she's not really smart. See this photo shows her trashing my room." She assured her girlfriend, showing her the photo of a raven haired girl standing in the middle of the chaotic room with her middle fingers up to the camera.

"I say we beat the shit out of her." Puck suggested, getting up to his feet and punching his fist into his palm.

"No, call the cops now San." Quinn suggested placing a soft hand on top the Latina's.

"Look, it's already 11. I'll call them in the morning. Puck I know you want to beat the shit out of Fiona, trust me I do too but we don't even know where she is. The cops will take care of it, it'll be much easier that way. In the meantime do you think you guys could stay over? I'll be honest, I'm a little scared for me and Brittany." Santana admitted, looking down at her now sleeping girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'll sleep on floor you guys can take the bed. In the morning we'll call the police" Quinn said as she grabbed a blanket from the Latina's closet.

"Yeah, I'll join you ladies on the bed." Puck suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

"Fuck off Puck." Snapped the Latina as she face palmed the mohawked boy.

"I was only kidding." Puck said softly, nursing his bruised face as he plodded downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Santana lifted her girlfriend from the ground and gingerly laid her down onto the bed before tucking her in. She tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Brittany's ear before leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's forehead sweetly.

She made her way around her house making sure everything was locked before stopping by the couch to check up on Puck.

"This sucks." She sighed.

"Yeah. I swear though, if I see that bitch I'm going to beat her up."

"Puck, you're a dude. She's a chick, that's just wrong."

"It doesn't matter Lopez. I'm your lesbro, this girl has crossed the line." The mohawked boy said in all sincerity looking the Latina straight in the eye.

"Thanks." She said as she hugged Puck before making her way back up to her room.

Santana opened her door and made her way towards her bed, pulling back the covers so she could slide in. Once in her bed she gave Quinn a quick 'goodnight' before pulling the covers up to her face and cuddling behind Brittany.

Within the darkness Quinn could hear Santana sigh, she guessed that the Latina was definitely worried about Brittany.

"It'll get better San." The ex-cheerleader said in the dark.

"Hopefully." Sighed the Latina as she placed a kiss on Brittany's back, tightening her grip on the girl's waist.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Brittany woke up after what seemed to be only a few hours. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was only 2 am. She could hear the light snores coming from Quinn who was asleep on the floor and she could feel the odd twitches Santana would have when she slept.

Carefully peeling herself from her girlfriend's grip Brittany softly tip toed across the room and downstairs into the kitchen. As she descended the stair she could clearly hear Puck's loud snoring, laughing to herself she then proceeded to the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of water and drank it in silence, sitting on a bar stool whilst staring at the counter top. She placed the cup in the sink and made her way back up the stairs. Once she was half way up the stairs she heard a sound of objects clattering against each other in the kitchen.

Deciding to investigate she descended back down the stares towards the kitchen, flicking the light on in the process. She peered around the room before approaching the window to look out, seeing nothing she sighed in relief.

She turned around quickly but instead of being met with an empty space she was now face to face to a raven haired girl with evil intent in her eyes.

"Hello, Brittany." Was all Fiona said with an evil grin on her face.

"F-f-iona…how'd you get in?" Brittany asked fearfully.

"I have my ways, you should _always_ watch your back _Britt-stix._" The raven hair girl said, venom dripping from her tone as she pronounced Brittany's favourite nickname.

"Y-y-y-you, you need to leave." Brittany said trying to sound forceful but all that came out was a small squeak.

"No, no, no. I don't need to do anything." Fiona replied, grabbing the Blonde girl tightly by the shoulders.

Brittany tried to squirm out of the hold but this only provoked Fiona to spin the Blonde girl and swiftly handcuffing her hands behind her back. The raven haired girl then grabbed handcuffed hands and snaked an arm across Brittany's collarbones. Brittany tried to wiggle her way out of the grip, sensing that it was nearly impossible she attempted to yell after her girlfriend, "S-" before she could even yell her mouth was covered by Fiona's hand.

"Naughty girl Brittany. Everyone's trying to sleep. Why would you want to wake them up?" She said evilly to the Blonde girl whose mouth was now muffled by her hand.

Fiona then started to back up towards the back door still tightening her grip on Brittany to prevent the girl from breaking free.

"Ugh, Stop, uh…moving so, ugh much." She said trying to stop the Blonde girl from struggling.

Suddenly with all her strength Brittany kicked her legs high, trying to push the girl off balance. With her long legs she was able to kick a few dishes off the counter bringing them down with a loud crash.

"Fuckin' hell Brittany." Fiona snapped, pulling the hand she used to muffle Brittany back before striking the Blonde girl into submission across the face.

All Brittany could feel was the searing pain on her face when Fiona's fist connected with the Blonde girl's cheeks. She could already taste blood in her mouth and a bruise starting to form on her pale cheeks.

Realising that there was no longer a hand silencing her she decided now was the time to call after her girlfriend, "SAN! SANT-" before she could yell anymore she was silenced by Fiona's hand over her mouth once again.

"You son of a bi-" Fiona was cut off by a loud voice barking through the kitchen.

"OI BITCH!" roared Puck standing at the opening, rage building up in his eyes.

Meanwhile in her room Santana woke up to the sound of crashing followed by her girlfriend yelling for her. She jumped out of the bed accidently stepping on Quinn, which effectively woke the ex-cheerleader.

"OW! San!" yelled Quinn as she woke up but she realised it fell on deaf ears as she saw the Latina rush out her room.

As Santana ran down the stairs she could see Puck standing in the kitchen and heard him yell towards someone. Once she reached the Mohawked boy's side she could see Brittany being held by Fiona. She could see the bruise forming on her girlfriend's cheeks, rage was building up in her as she guessed that the raven haired girl had struck her girlfriend.

They both stood in the kitchen eying the raven haired girl who still had Brittany in her hold. Although they wanted nothing more than to viciously beat the girl they new it would be difficult given that she was using Brittany as a shield. If they charged towards Fiona they would no doubt hit Brittany who would end up being sandwiched in the process.

Everyone stood there in silence eying each other, trying to predict one another's next move.

Quinn rushed downstairs and saw Puck and Santana standing side by side, eventually she saw Brittany who was being held by Fiona. She quickly retreated up the stairs before Fiona could notice her. She then pulled out her phone and dialled 911.

"Hello? I need the police." She said down the phone. After giving the address and situation she ran next to Santana and Puck. The operator had told her that the police would be over in 15minutes, she hoped they could keep Fiona there for that time.

"Why hello beautiful." Fiona said looking directly at Santana.

"What the fuck do you want?" Santana retorted with more fury than anyone had ever witnessed.

"You." Fiona stated in a monotone voice.

"Well, too bad you can't have me you psycho bitch." The Latina snapped back, still eying her girlfriend.

"Well that's a shame, I guess me and this dumb bitch are gonna go and take a ride together." The raven haired girl said gesturing towards Brittany who was standing fearfully.

Santana was assessing the situation, she could tackle Fiona but that meant Brittany would be caught in between. If she did it correctly though, she would be able to push Fiona back towards the corner of the counter which no doubt would be painful. That seemed like the best option for the Latina, however before she could ready her body she could see a bulge coming from one of Fiona's pockets.

The raven haired girl noticed the stare from the Latina, she smirked as she pulled out the pocket knife, "I see you like my new friend?" she said waving the blade dangerously close to Brittany's face.

Now even more fearful for her girlfriend's life Santana sighed in defeat.

"Alright, let Brittany go and you can have me." She said looking at Fiona straight in the eye.

"What makes you think I'm going to believe you?" the raven haired girl asked, curiously eying the Latina.

"What do you want me to do?" The Latina asked still eying the blade in Fiona's hand.

"Kiss me. Don't think about trying anything, you do anything funny and Blondie here will be sporting a new scar." Fiona threatened.

"Ok." Was all Santana said as she walked towards Fiona. The raven hair girl turned to the side so Brittany would no longer be in between her and the Latina.

As Santana approached Fiona she locked eyes with Brittany who looked at her with sadness and hurt. She gave a Brittany a look as if to say that she knew what she was doing and not to worry.

Santana cupped Fiona's face with both her hands before leaning in and kissing the raven haired girl. She deepened the kiss by adding her tongue, her eyes were open as she looked towards Brittany silently telling her to close her eyes.

Feeling fearful Brittany did as she was told and shut her eyes tight.

Once Brittany shut her eyes, Santana still kissing Fiona quickly removed her hands from the girl's cheeks and ripping her hand that held the blade away from Brittany, twisting her wrist in the process forcing her to drop the blade.

"Mother eff!" yelled Fiona in pain as she released her hand from Brittany's handcuffed hands to nurse her wrist.

Before she knew it Santana had tackled her to the ground straddling her and striking her repeatedly. Fiona blindly felt around her for the blade before grabbing and blindly slashing the air. She could hear the Latina cry in pain, she had ended up cutting Santana across her upper arm.

Brittany opened her eyes when she heard Santana yelling in pain, she could see blood starting to seep from the wound. As she stepped forward to help her girlfriend she heard the Latina yell.

"Britt! Don't. Go to Quinn and Puck."

Just as Fiona was about to strike the blade towards the Latina, sudden rage built up within Santana. She could feel the anger and rage building up within her and with strength she never knew she possessed; she slammed Fiona's hand down on the ground. She quickly swiped the blade out of the raven hair girl's hand before throwing it aside.

Puck who was still standing motionless trying to anticipate the right moment to intervene, decided to run towards the two fighting girls and kicked the blade away before grabbing both of Fiona's wrist as Santana continued to strike the girl with her fist.

"Enough Santana!" He yelled towards the Latina.

"No. Bitch deserves it. She fuckin' stalked me and Britt. She even had the balls to hit my girlfriend. All I want is for her to suffer." The Latina said in between punches.

"Quinn. Get her off." Puck instructed still holding Fiona's wrist to prevent her from retaliating towards Santana.

Quinn quickly ran towards Santana and encircled her arms around her friend trying to pull her off Fiona. She had locked the Latina's arms in so she could no longer punch the raven haired girl but that didn't stop Santana from kicking the girl as Quinn pulled her back. She threw her legs blindly managing to kick Fiona a few times, she even managed to kick Puck in the face. If their predicament were a different one this would have been comical but due to the seriousness no one took notice.

Puck now pulled Fiona up by her wrists pulling his arms around her body, locking her arms to her side making it difficult for her to escape.

"Let, ugh, me go fuckhead." Fiona said trying to struggle out of the grip.

"Yeah, sure. When the police get here, you'll have a fun time in juvie."

Suddenly Brittany could see a flash of blue and red lights, a police car drove up and she saw two police officers approach the door before knocking. She quickly made her way to the door and managed to open the door even though her hands were still handcuffed.

"Miss, we got a distress call from someone in this house?" the police officer asked before noticing the Blonde girl's hands were handcuffed behind her back.

"There's this crazy girl who's in the kitchen now, she handcuffed me and then threatened my girlfriend and she even cut her with the knife and and…" Brittany couldn't even continue, she was now sobbing as one of the police officers quickly rushed into the kitchen.

They were met with Puck tightly holding Fiona in place and Quinn who was inspecting the wound on Santana's arm. Quickly surveying the room the officer spoke up, "Alright, what happened here?"

"That bitch there stalked me, broke into my house, trashed my room, hit my girlfriend and cut me!" Santana answered furiously.

"It's true, we got evidence. Look she even handcuffed her girlfriend." Quinn added.

"Alright, Miss." The officer said to Fiona, "I'm going to have to take you into custody until we gather all the evidence." The officer approached Fiona before handcuffing her and leading her to the car outside.

Relieved Santana shot up and ran towards her girlfriend who was still taking to the officer at the door. She grabbed her girlfriend and hugged her tight, never wanting to let her go.

"Miss, my partner tells me you have evidence against that young lady in the car?" The police officer asked.

"Yes, it's on my laptop. My friend's bringing it down right now."

Right on cue Quinn arrives handing the laptop over to the police officer.

"I'm going to have to take this with me for a bit. We've got to looking through all the evidence before we can charge her officially. Is there anything other objects that we need to look at?" he asked the 3 girls in front of me.

Puck then appeared next to them gesturing behind him, "In the kitchen there's a pocket knife she used to attack Santana."

"Thank you." Replied the officer as he made his way into the kitchen and placing the blade into a bag.

"Did you need us to call the ambulance for that wound?" he asked gesturing to her wound on the Latina's arm.

"No, it's ok. It's not that deep, my dad's got some equipment to fix this up."

"Alright, lastly I'll need you four to come down with us to give you statement." The officer asked.

"Ok, would it be ok if we followed you in our car? Oh, could you uncuff Brittany's hands?" Quinn asked.

"Yep, it's fine. We'll do it down at the station."

The four teens then entered Puck's truck following the squad car all the way to the police station.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Puck drove while Quinn and Santana were in the back seat nursing her wound. He noticed Brittany looking down casted in the passenger seat next to him.

"She's ok, Brittany. You don't need to worry." He said placing a comforting hand on the Blonde girl's shoulder.

"She she's hurt because of me." Whispered the Blonde girl, her eyes still transfixed on the floor.

"It's not your fault boo. It's because Fiona is loco. Don't blame yourse- OW MOTHER EFF QUINN!" The Latina wailed in pain as Quinn rubbed antiseptic over the wound.

"Sorry." Quinn apologised as she placed the bandage over the wound.

"Like I was saying. It's not your fault baby. Plus I got a pretty kick ass wound from protecting my one and only. Come on that makes me like the best girlfriend ever." Joked the Latina, stroking Brittany's hair from behind.

"Maybe." Brittany said softly, a small smile forming on her face.

"Psh, maybe? Baby, I'm the best and you know it. I slushied myself for you, I sang for you, I carried your books and I took you out to feed the ducks. Boo, you know I'm the best." Laughed Santana trying to lighten the mood.

"That's because you're whipped." Quinn added as Puck cracked an imaginary whip. For a split second they all laughed hard, forgetting what had just happened mere moments ago.

However, they were brought back to reality as Puck parked outside the police station.

"Let's go Britt-stix." Santana took Brittany's hand and walked into the station with Puck and Quinn following close behind them.

Quinn and Puck gave their statement to the officer before Santana was called into the room. Brittany was reluctant to let go of her girlfriend's hand but when Santana placed a tender kiss on her lips she let the Latina's hands slide out of hers.

Santana sat in the interview room with her arms crossed and a scowl etched on her face as the officer pressed the record button.

"Miss Lopez, tell me your side of the story. From the beginning. Explain to me your relationship with Fiona and your accounts of tonight."

Taking a deep breath Santana uncrossed her arms and began retelling the events, "Well, me and Fiona dated for like 3 months. It wasn't even that long honestly. Well we went to a party and we agreed to meet up there so when I arrived she was already drunk. Then she started yelling and we had an argument. Sometime during the night I saw her dancing with another girl and yeah practically dry humping her and that's when Brittany came up to me. We were talking then she started yelling at me and stormed out, I guess Fiona must've noticed because she came up to me and started yelling again. She said something about threatening Brittany and I kind of lost it and attacked her. Broke up with her that night." She took a breath to gather her thoughts as he watched the officer nodding and scribbling notes.

"So, what happened? Was there any odd behaviour after the break up?" Questioned the officer.

"Well, you see we were all in Glee Club. At the time I decided to sing a song to Brittany or whatever." She said trying to maintain her bad ass demeanour, "Fiona didn't seem to take this too well because after the meeting she trashed my car."

"I see. Why didn't you report this?" interrupted the officer who was still writing notes in his book.

"Well, I didn't want my parents to know and I didn't think it'd manifest into something so serious and downright creepy."

The officer's eyebrows quirked up at the last comment, "How serious did it get?" he questioned.

"Thing is the Glee Club asked her to leave me and Brittany alone to which she agreed. I wasn't aware that she was stalking me afterwards. I only just found out tonight that she had been stalking me. On my laptop she saved various photos of me which she took without my knowledge." She shuddered at the thought of Fiona lurking around in the shadows following her every move.

"Alright, so explain to me the events of tonight."

"Well, I came home with Britt and my entire room was trashed. Nothing was stolen and it looked like it was only my room she hit. I called up Quinn and Puck because I felt uneasy about being home alone with just Britt. Well they came over and that's when Puck opened my laptop and saw that Fiona changed my home screen to some creepy photo she edited and then we found the folder with all the photos she took."

The officer just nodded as he jotted down more notes into his book.

"Quinn suggested we call you guys but seeing as it was already late I said we'd do it in the morning. We pretty much went to sleep after looking through the photos. After a few hours I woke up to the sound of plates crashing and Britt calling my name. That's when I ran downstairs and saw Fiona there."

"Mhm. Tell me what happened when you reached the kitchen. Please be as detailed as you can."

She took a deep breath and nodded before continuing, "Ok. So when I got down Fiona had Brittany in a strangle hold type and I could see she had her handcuffed. Me and Puck stood side by side trying to figure out what to do. I assessed the situation best I could before I made my move, but that's when I noticed this bulge coming from one of the pockets on Fiona's pants. She must've seen me looking there because that's when she pulled out the pocket knife from her pocket and started waving it around Britt's face."

Santana was shaking at this point, she didn't want to remember the fearful look in her girlfriend's eyes and the rage she felt.

"It's ok, take your time." The officer said, noticing Santana's change in demeanour.

"Well, she threatened to hurt Brittany if I didn't give myself to her. I reluctantly agreed but she didn't believe me. She told me to kiss her to prove that I wasn't bullshitting so I walked up to her and kissed her. Since she was distracted I pulled her hand away from Britt and twisted her wrist so she'd drop the blade. That's when I tackled her to the ground and continually beat her. It was in self defence." The Latina defended, hoping that she wouldn't be charged for beating the raven haired girl.

"Oh, don't worry. I don't doubt that. Continue." The officer assured.

"Yeah, she must've grabbed the blade because she started swinging it everywhere. She managed to cut me on the upper arm." She said gesturing to the bandage on her arm, "Then I must've lost it because that's when I grabbed her wrists and slammed it to the ground making her release the blade. It happened all too fast after that. All of a sudden Puck comes it and takes her wrists so she couldn't reach for it anymore and next thing I know Quinn's picking me up from her. That's when you guys came in." She finished, taking a deep breath and staring at the man in front of her as he scribbled notes.

"That's all. Thank you Miss Lopez. Don't worry she'll be charged. We'll make sure she doesn't harm you or your friends."

"Thanks." She said before exiting the room.

The officer followed her out before asking Brittany to give her recollections on the event. Brittany sat fearfully in the interview room without her girlfriend by her side. She wanted the night to be over and just snuggle in bed with Santana.

"Hello, Miss Pierce. I know it's scary but I need you to tell me what happened tonight. After that you can go back to your girlfriend and friends." The police officer said before pressing the record button and opening his notebook.

"Well, where do I start?" Brittany asked, unsure of what to say.

"Start from when everyone was sleep."

"Ok, so I woke up in the middle of the night. I think it was 2 in the morning so went downstairs to grab a glass of water. I sat there for a while before going back upstairs. When I was about half way up I heard a noise and went back into the kitchen but saw nothing, I even looked out the window and saw nothing. I guessed I was imagining it so when I turned around that's when I saw Fiona. She looked really pissed and I didn't know how she got in because I'm pretty sure Ta- Santana locked all the windows and doors."

"Interesting. What happened next?"

"Well, I told her to leave but she wouldn't. She then grabbed me and handcuffed my hands behind my back and held me tight. Fiona then tried to pull me back out the door but I started kicking my legs, knocking down some dishes and I guess that woke Puck up. She punched me in the face before Puck rushed into the room. They stood there eying each other because she still had me in her arms. That's when Santana rushed down the stairs."

"Ok, tell me what Santana did afterwards?"

"Well, Fiona was all crazy and pulled out a knife and started waving it around my face. That's when she told San that she wanted her and San had to kiss her or else she'd hurt me. San agreed and went to kiss her, after that I don't know what happened because she told me to close my eyes. Then when I heard San scream I opened my eyes and saw Fiona had cut her, but when I tried to help San told me to go back to Puck and Quinn. That's when Puck ran over and grabbed Fiona's wrists before Quinn pulled San off her. You guys then came over and that's all I can remember." Brittany finished, still shaking from the entire situation.

"Alright, thank you Brittany. You can go join your friends now. Like I said to your girlfriend it's ok, we'll make sure Fiona doesn't harm or come near you and your friends."

"Thank you." She said softly before walking out the room.

As soon as she exited she was brought into a fierce hug from the Latina. The two held each other for what seemed an eternity; Santana stroked Brittany's hair whilst whispering sweet nothings into her girlfriend's ear.

"How about we go back to my place and spend all of Sunday just cuddling?" The Latina asked.

"Can we watch Disney movies?" Brittany whispered, her face still nuzzled into the crook of Santana's neck.

"Anything for you boo."

"Alright, let's pack into the Puck mobile." Puck said ushering all 3 girls into the car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Once Puck dropped off both Santana and Brittany at the Lopez residence, the pair made their way up into the Latina's room. They both crawled into the bed and snuggled their bodies into each other. Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head and nuzzled the Blonde girl's nose with her own.

"It'll be ok Britt-stix." She said, still noticing the worried look on her girlfriend.

"But she hurt you Tana. It was because I wasn't strong enough to push her away." Brittany said as her head dropped.

The Latina cupped her girlfriend's cheeks bringing her gaze up to meet her own.

"Look, it wasn't your fault. I don't ever want to hear you say it was your fault. Baby, I'd do all that over again, I blame myself for not being able to protect you better. I'm just glad that you're still here in my arms. You're beautiful."

Brittany nodded slowly before letting out a soft sob.

"Boo? What's wrong?" Santana asked.

"I'm not beautiful. Look at my face." Brittany said through sobs. She was referring to the bruises that had formed around her face from when Fiona punched her.

"All I see is the most beautiful girl. I think the bruises are sexy anyway, it makes you look pretty bad ass." The Latina said in between kisses, "They'll go away eventually. I still think you're gorgeous regardless. I love you Brittany." She said sweetly.

"Really?"

"Mhm." Santana nodded before bringing their lips together, kissing her girlfriend sweetly.

Their tongues danced elegantly and effortlessly. Brittany brought her hands up to cup the Latina's face whereas Santana placed one hand behind the Blonde girl's head and another hand on her waist.

Santana then gently bit Brittany's lower lip eliciting a giggle from her girlfriend.

"San, you know that tickles." Giggled the Blonde girl.

"Where else does it tickle?" The Latina asked mischievously.

"You know where."

"Does this tickle?" Santana asked as she peppered light kisses across Brittany's jaw.

"Mhm." Brittany replied, her eyes closing as she savoured every touch.

"How about here?" The Latina continued as she softly nipped on her girlfriend's earlobe.

Brittany let out a small moan of approval as she sunk her hands into the Latina's dark locks.

"Mm, what about here?" Santana asked as she made a trail of kisses down towards Brittany's neck.

She kissed her girlfriend's neck softly before sucking on the pale skin, leaving a small love bite.

"What a sexy hickey." She commented as she admired the hickey she gave her girlfriend, "Now everyone will know you're mine." Santana said before placing a soft kiss on Brittany's lips.

"I love you Tana." Brittany blurted out as they broke away from the kiss.

"I love you too Britt-stix. Now I wants to get my cuddle on with you and sleep."

Both girls laid in the bed cuddling each other, listening to each other's heart beat and breathing. The room was dead silent, the only thing they could hear were each other's breathing. It was oddly calming for the two, for them they were glad to still have each other especially after what had happened previously. Everything seemed at peace.

Brittany could feel her body starting to fall into a state of rest until her girlfriend's voice rang through her ears.

"Britt?" The Latina said softly.

"Mm?" Brittany answered, still feeling exhausted and ready to fall asleep at any moment. There was silence, first Brittany thought Santana had fallen asleep and was about to let her own body crash as well, until she heard her girlfriend speak once more.

"I'm taking you out on a date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WHOO 6k words. Yay, she's gone. Nada Fiona, wala na Fiona, Non Fiona. Um...yeah I'm not an multi-linguistic than i thought. Fail.

You guys happy she's gone? I know I am. She was creepin' the beh jeebies out of me, like legit she creeped me out. *shudders*

I'm sorry I'm talking so much. Got my results back today I passed all my units for this trimester YAY! Though my mom decided to go all asian on me and say i need more Distinctions. Psh, I passed I'm happy like reaaally happy. Some guy poked me on facebook and he looks creepy ):

Since I spent the night finishing this chapter I haven't thought of what to do with my friend tomorrow D: I told her we'd go out but I don't know where to take her, lazy girl won't tell me where she wants to go. You all owe me big time for sacrificing my day out planning to quickly finish this chapter so you guys didn't have to wait too long, I think you should you know...tap that review button (;

Man I've had this song on repeat for a whole week now.

Drop the Girl - Hit the Lights. Seriously youtube that shit and listen to it. Good ass song, that is if you're in punk rock kind of thing.

PS: This was the second last chapter (:

**Review review, tap that review button baby (;**


	16. Chapter 16: Us Against The World

**A/N: **Wow, i'm the biggest ass ever aren't I? I took like more than a month to update this. I truly am sorry, i just got swept up with 'Teenage Dream' and this story required me to back track a lot and re read my previous chapters. You'll get what i mean. I really hope it was worth the wait :S

**BWyn: **That's what i was thinking when i wrote it. I was like, "Why am i making Britt go investigate...it's like those stupid horror flicks." haha, man i love that you always read and review my chapts for this story.

**icesk8er: **Whoa you read it one day? What a legend! Cheers for the interest.

**DarknessRules558: **Chyeah, couldn't wait to get rid of her. She gave me the heebie jeebies. Argh, thanks for always reviewing ^^

**chicavolcom89: **YAY thank you for reading! I love you too (:

**MKAmericanhero: **I knew you're name seemed familiar! I read your store 'Do not mistake my grace for weakness' I've been meaning to review but i always read it at night before i head off to sleep. Next time i read i'm deffs gonna review! haha, anyway thank you so much for reading. Hopefully you're happy with the ending.

**Karina: **So so so so sorry i haven't updated. Hopefully this chapter nmakes you happy (:

**jesslovesnayarivera: **I know and i'm terribly sorry for the mega long wait. Thank you so much for reading.

**Everyone: **Thank you all so much for reading, alerting, favouritng and reviewing i really really appreciate it all. I love you all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but I am not the proud own of an empty tummy. I be hungry.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine Britt-stix." Santana cooed into her girlfriend's ear in attempts to wake her up.<p>

Brittany thought she must've been dreaming because there was no way that Santana would be awake earlier than midday. Shifting in her bed she flit her eyes open and was met with beautiful, deep chocolate brown eyes that she came to love.

"Hey sweetie. What time is it?" She asked sleepily as she slowly sat up, stretching her arms.

"Nine. Come on get dressed." Santana shook her girlfriend slightly, trying to wake her up.

"Nine! ? Since when do you wake up so early?" Brittany's eyes shot open as she turned her towards the clock and read that the time was indeed 9am.

With a massive smile plastered on her face Santana picked up her girlfriend bridal style and brought her into the bathroom and placed her gingerly on the counter.

"Get ready. Our date starts in one hour." The Latina winked before walking out the door and waited patiently downstairs where she struck a conversation with Mrs. Pierce.

Brittany stepped out of the shower, her hair dripping wet as she stood in front of the mirror, mentally deciding what to wear and how to have her hair. After much deliberation she opted for simple slim fitting jeans and a dressy singlet top. She straightened her hair until it was smooth and dead straight, moving her fringe to the left side. Giving herself a wink she checked herself out one last time before bouncing down the stairs.

"Ready baby?" Santana asked, knowing that it was Brittany who had wrapped their arms around her waist from behind.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Surprise. Let's go." Santana stuck out her pinkie and waited for her girlfriend to take it in her own.

"Hey! It's back to its old colour." Brittany pointed out, noticing that the Latina's car was back to it's black body and silver racing stripe down the middle.

"Yeah, I love you baby and all. But the pink wasn't doing it for me." Santana said with a smile on her face.

The Latina opened the car door for her girlfriend before running to the driver's side and sliding into the seat. Starting the car she started driving towards her house where she pulled over on the curb and turned to Brittany.

"Why are we here?" Brittany asked, confused as to why they were parked on the curb instead of in the driveway.

"This is where I knew that we'd be best friends for life and that I knew no matter what you'd always have my back. I knew the night I came out to you that you'd always be there, standing next to me regardless." Santana grabbed her girlfriend's hand and gave her a megawatt smile.

"I'll always be by your side. No matter what." Brittany answered as she looked up at the house and sighed before reaching for the door.

"I didn't say we're going in. I'm taking you somewhere else." Santana said with smile as she started her car again.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked curiously as she looked out the window and saw that they were in Puck's neighbourhood.

Santana gave Brittany's thigh a loving squeeze as she parked her car next to the curb, in a similar fashion as she did previously.

"This is where I realised that you'd always be there to take care of me. Remember Puck's party when I got 'elegantly wasted'?" She asked, chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered.

"I may have been drunk, but I remember you taking me up to my room and taking care of me. I know I can be a handful. But also I realised that I was an idiot for not realising how truly amazing and beautiful you are. It was here at Puck's house that I knew I was stupid for letting you go when I had the chance to hold you." Santana's eyes started to tear up as she remembered the whirlwind of emotions she felt that night when she dumped Fiona and ran after Brittany when the Blonde hurriedly left the party.

"It was really full on wasn't it?" Brittany asked sheepishly with her eyes staring at the side of Santana's turned head.

"Yeah. But I guess I needed to get my head out of my ass and go after you." Santana said, turning her head and stared right back into Brittany's eyes. She leaned over the centre console and cupped the blonde girl's face with one hand as she placed a soft lingering kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"I tried to impress you that night. During Puck's beginning of the year party. I dressed up, thinking that you'd notice. Stupid huh?" Brittany confessed as she looked down embarrassed.

"What? The night where you wore that ridiculously thin white button down shirt which pretty much showed me your black and red bra? Oh, yeah and you were wearing knee high converse shoes with your awesome tiny denim shorts alongside a fedora and plain skinny tie?" Santana recited, remembering exactly what Brittany wore that night.

"How'd –" Brittany asked but was cut off by a kiss from Santana.

"I noticed everything boo. You wore your apples and cherry perfume which might I add, love the smell of. You looked really amazing that night. I was so attracted to you that night and I didn't even realise that's what I was feeling until later on." Santana said as her cheeks blushed a little.

Brittany looked adoringly at her girlfriend as she saw her cheeks turn a bright pink. This whole time she always assumed that her attempts to impress the Latina went unnoticed since she eventually ended up with _her._ The Blonde girl couldn't even think of the raven hair girl's name, it left a nasty after thought and quite frankly she never wanted to think about her ever again.

"Remember that night you ran from the party?" Santana asked Brittany as the blonde responded with a quick nod of her head.

"I've never been so determined in my life. I remember running so damn fast to try and catch up to you." Santana chuckled at the memory of her throwing up numerous times that night.

"Yeah, I remember when you were at my door. You smelt like puke." The Blonde girl said with a giggle.

"Serious? Damn, so while I was spilling out everything I smelt like puke? That's embarrassing."

Both girls laughed at the memory. Although at the time it was emotionally draining and heart breaking for the two, now that they looked back at it, it was a milestone for their relationship and for that they were grateful that it happened. Without that moment, perhaps maybe they wouldn't be together.

The two girls sat in silence as they reminisced about old times during Puck's usual parties. Their fingers were intertwined as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, enjoying each other's company.

"Say it." Brittany whispered out, breaking the silence.

"I love you Britt-stix." Santana whispered with a smile plastered on her face.

Brittany scrunched her face cutely as she placed an innocent chaste kiss on Santana's lips.

"Come on, we gotta go. There's more places I want to take you. Plus I think Puck's neighbours think we're stalking him." The Latina started her car once more and drove back to her girlfriend's house.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Why are we back here?" Brittany asked with confusion as Santana pulled up on the curb outside her house.

"This is where I realised that I want to give you everything you could ever want in this world. You're worth any pain and hurt that I may experience, for you I'd give everything up. Remember that night? I didn't care what happened to me, all that went through my head was that I had to keep you safe." Santana said with her eyes still fixed in front of her.

Brittany was a loss for words; everything that had come out of Santana's mouth was filled with such love and sincerity. The Latina was laying everything out there in the open for her girlfriend to hear.

"You don't have to give me anything. I'm happy with just being with you. My own protector." Brittany said sincerely.

"No matter what you say, I'm always going to do my best to give you the world." Santana replied as she leaned forward to capture her girlfriend's lips with her own.

They sat in the car for a moment until Santana decided it was time to move onto the next part of the date. Pulling out the curb she drove out of town until she hit the dirt roads that led to the track that Brittany often practised on.

"Why are we heading to the track?" Brittany asked, recognising the route they were taking.

Santana sent a cheeky smile towards Brittany and just hummed an unknown tune as she continued to drive.

"Not going to tell me are you?" Brittany asked.

"Mm mm." The Latina hummed as she giggled and continued to drive.

Realising that her girlfriend wouldn't give any hints to why they were heading to the track, Brittany just stared out the front of the window, watching the trees go by. She hadn't had been able to have her full seven hours sleep since Santana decided to wake her up early that morning, she could feel her eyes drooping sleepily. Trying to blink away the sleep she focused on the trees as they went by, eventually her eyelids became too heavy and she fell asleep, tilting her against the window.

Santana noticed that Brittany had fallen asleep, looking at her girlfriend adoringly she smiled at the sight of the sleeping beauty next to her. She decided to slow down, trying her best to make the car ride as smooth as possible in order to not disturb her girlfriend.

The Latina decided to turn off the radio and opted for singing 'Songbird'. Stroking Brittany's hair slowly as she kept one hand on the wheel she started to sing softly.

_For you, there'll be no more crying,__  
><em>_For you, the sun will be shining,__  
><em>_And I feel that when I'm with you,__  
><em>_It's alright, I know it's right_

_To you, I'll give the world__  
><em>_to you, I'll never be cold__  
><em>_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,__  
><em>_It's alright, I know it's right._

_And the songbirds are singing,__  
><em>_Like they know the score,__  
><em>_And I love you, I love you, I love you,__  
><em>_Like never before._

_And I wish you all the love in the world,__  
><em>_But most of all, I wish it from myself._

_And the songbirds keep singing,__  
><em>_Like they know the score,__  
><em>_And I love you, I love you, I love you,__  
><em>_Like never before, like never before._

Keeping her eyes fixed on the road the Latina hadn't noticed Brittany had slowly woken up from her light slumber.

"That was amazing." Brittany said quietly as she placed a tender hand on Santana's thigh.

Santana glanced to the side quickly before returning her eyes to the road, "Thought you were asleep sweetie?"

"Well…I thought I heard an animal dying." Brittany joked as she squeezed her girlfriend's thigh.

"Funny. Last time I'm singing to you." Santana feigned hurt as she poked her tongue out like a child.

"Aw, I'm kidding. Your voice was amazing. It woke me up from my dream and brought me into a reality better than a dream could ever possibly be." The Blonde girl said genuinely.

"You really mean that? You're such a sweet talker, but that's why I love you." Santana told her girlfriend as she picked up her speed since the Blonde girl was already awake.

They intertwined their fingers as Santana drove through the winding roads towards the track. Finally arriving at their destination, the Latina hurriedly opened the door for her girlfriend as she grabbed a duffle bag from the back of her car.

"Here put this on." Santana instructed, handing Brittany the duffle bag containing her riding gear.

Brittany couldn't help but chuckle at how familiar the situation was, given that the last time they were in this same position the roles were reversed. Obliging, the Blonde girl jumped into the car and slipped on her gear. Hopping out of the car she saw Santana already dressed in her outfit and sitting on top of her favourite dirt bike.

"How'd you get the keys to my bike?" Brittany asked, trying to recollect whether or not she had handed her keys to the Latina prior to their date.

"Your dad gave them to me." Santana said with a sly smirk as she revved the engine, "Hop on." She nodded toward the back.

"I don't know, remember last time?" Brittany hesitated for a minute, remembering the last time they were on the bike.

"Do you trust me?" The Latina asked, "Then hop on." She said when she received a nod from the Blonde girl.

Brittany swung her leg over the bike and sat behind the Latina as she gripped her girlfriend's waist tightly. Santana revved the engine before pushing off slowly and made her way down the familiar route.

The Blonde girl instantly recognised the route they were taking; it was the same route she took when she first confessed her feelings to Santana. Taking the familiar route Santana made it to their special spot in record time. Kicking the parking brakes down the Latina swung her leg off the bike before helping her girlfriend off the bike.

Santana took Brittany's hand and led them towards the exact same spot where the Blonde girl had confessed her feelings. Taking a seat on a dirt patch the Latina patted the spot in front of her and welcomed the Blonde girl's body with her arms wide open. Brittany nestled her back against her girlfriend's front, enjoying the way her body fit perfectly against Santana's.

The Latina rested her chin on Brittany's shoulder and started to quietly sing into her girlfriend's ear, her breath sending tingles down Brittany's neck every time her breath hit the blonde girl's ear.

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more__  
><em>_I would still have you, baby__  
><em>_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war__  
><em>_I'll be fighting with you, baby__  
><em>_Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground__  
><em>_If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown_

_No matter what anyone could say__  
><em>_This is the only place for me__  
><em>_And no one could ever take that away__  
><em>_Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)__  
><em>_I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you__  
><em>_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)__  
><em>_I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you__  
><em>_Because it's us against the world__  
><em>_The world, the world__  
><em>_You know it's us against the world__  
><em>_The world, the world, ohh_

_Now if I'm lost at sea 7 days I'm not alone__  
><em>_If I'm holding you, you, you, you, you__  
><em>_And if it all end's; everybody in the world is gone__  
><em>_I'll be standing with you, baby__  
><em>_[Us Against The World Lyrics On .com/ ]__  
><em>_And if it's the last breath I take__  
><em>_I'll leave my kiss my with you__  
><em>_If there's a wall between us, baby__  
><em>_I know I'll break through_

_No matter what anyone could say__  
><em>_This is the only place for me__  
><em>_And no one could ever take that away__  
><em>_Nothing could come between us_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)__  
><em>_I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you__  
><em>_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)__  
><em>_I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you__  
><em>_Because it's us against the world_

_Nothing's stronger now than you and I__  
><em>_Cuz your love is all I got__  
><em>_And this ain't never gon' stop__  
><em>_No, whoa__  
><em>_There's no distance here when we're apart__  
><em>_Come on in from the cold__  
><em>_Lay your head on my shoulder__  
><em>_Ride like a soldier__  
><em>_I'ma stay right here_

_If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)__  
><em>_I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you__  
><em>_If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)__  
><em>_I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you__  
><em>_Because it's us against the world__  
><em>_The world, the world__  
><em>_You know it's us against the world__  
><em>_The world, the world, ohh_

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispered quietly into her girlfriend's ear as she pressed a chaste soft kiss on her pink cheek.

"I love you too." The Blonde replied, turning her neck so she could connect their lips together.

The Latina gave her a soft smile before resting her chin back on her girlfriend's shoulder, "This is where I realised that –" She closed her eyes before she started to sing softly into Brittany's ear.

_I'm falling even more in love with you_

_Letting go of all I've held onto_

_I'm standing here until you make me move_

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Hey you stole that from me." Brittany giggled softly as she peppered a tiny kiss on the corner of Santana's mouth.

"Sorry, I just remember everything was in slow motion when that happened. Truth is I was crushing on you as well I was…well I was an idiot for not choosing to hold onto you right there and then." The Latina looked down shamefully.

"Why didn't you?" Genuinely curious, Brittany turned her head so she could look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Like I told you before. I was scared that if we do break up our friendship will be lost as well. I can't really imagine my life without you. We've always been around each other ever since we were in diapers."

"And we'll be around each other for the years to come. We've been together ever since we were little, why would we stop now?"

"You're right. You're so smart Britt-stix." Santana said as she nibbled lightly on her girlfriend's neck, eliciting a giggle from the Blonde.

Brittany could feel Santana's warm breath hitting her neck as her girlfriend held her tightly. This was how she always imagined their relationship to be like, simple. Sure, what they had gone through was far from simple but how they were now, everything they did, it was all simple, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the way their body's melded together, relishing in every touch they shared, that's all that ever mattered.

The Blonde girl closed her eyes and let her body completely relax in the Latina's embrace as they enjoyed the heat emanating from the sun's rays. Throughout their date Santana had told Brittany about all the different times she realised that she felt something more the Blonde and similarly at that very moment Brittany had her own epiphany.

Although she had gone through hell and her heart was broken numerous times she realised that even though it hurt it was for the best. If she hadn't had her heart broken she wouldn't have experienced love in its most purest and raw form. She wouldn't have known what it felt like to have someone piece her heart back together because now it was stronger than it had ever been.

"You know what…I'm glad we went through all this to get here." Brittany said breaking their comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"If we hadn't gone through all of it you wouldn't have realised all those things and we wouldn't be together. I wouldn't have had my heart broken-" Santana physically winced when she heard Brittany admit that the Latina had broken her heart.

"I'm sorry I-" She was cut off by Brittany's finger on her lips.

"Let me finish." When the Blonde girl received a nod from the Latina she continued, "I wouldn't have had my heart broken and it wouldn't be as strong as it is now. You wouldn't have pieced it back together showing me how far your love for me goes. If none of this happened we'd still be best friends who aren't girlfriends. So I'm glad we went through all that because now I have you all. To. Myself. All mine." Brittany said, placing soft chaste kisses on Santana's lips.

"You're all I want." Santana said with a smile on her face. They pulled each other's faces closer and placed a small innocent kiss on their lips.

"Where to next?" Brittany asked, practically bouncing in her spot.

"Surprise. Let's go!" Santana explained as she dragged her girlfriend towards the bike, "Hold tight." She smiled when she felt Brittany's grip around her waist tighten. She loved the way Brittany's grip on her waist felt, even though it was covered by the protective gear she could still feel the love and warm emanating from her girlfriend. It was at this moment she realised what she had with her best friend was unique, a type of relationship that many in this world could only possibly dream of.

They had the type of relationship that everyone desperately spend their lives looking for. For them they were lucky to have found each other early in life. Is it possible for someone to find their special person so early in life? Was it actually possible that Santana had already found what people would say was her soul mate? She pondered on these questions as she rode the bike back to the track. Kicking the parking brakes down she lifted her helmet and turned around to look at Brittany.

The girl had gorgeous blue crystal like eyes she couldn't tear her gaze away, it was almost as if they had a powerful gravitational pull that just kept pulling her closer to Brittany. Santana cherished the way Brittany's eyes would shine in the sunlight as her eyes crinkled at the corners when she looked at her with confusion.

"What?" Brittany asked, tilting her head to the side as she removed her helmet and let her long silky blonde locks float gracefully through the air before gracefully descending down onto her shoulders.

"You're beautiful." Santana blurted out without even thinking.

"You're beautiful as well." Brittany giggled as she dismounted the bike.

"I'm going to head into the shack and get out of the gear. It's making me all sweaty and overheat like a spit roast." Santana said as she started taking off her gloves.

"Let me help you." Brittany said mischievously as she cheekily grabbed her girlfriend's hand and led them to the small shed where they kept the gear.

The Blonde girl insisted that they have some sexy time before they headed off to the next part of their date, however uncharacteristically, Santana denied her girlfriend sexy times. She told Brittany that she wanted to wait just a little bit longer and that she wanted their sexy time to be special, which Brittany rebutted that their sexy times were always special. Santana just chuckled as her girlfriend pouted and stomped her foot like a child as the Latina led them back to her car.

"You so owe me." Brittany whined to which the Latina just chuckled and placed a small kiss on her cheek as she drove out of the track.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana dropped Brittany back home before giving her a small peck on the lips.

"I'm coming back at six to pick you up again. You've got about three hours to get ready baby." The Latina informed her Blonde girlfriend.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked as the stars sparkled in her eyes.

"Surprise. Just be ready by six baby." Brittany pulled her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss before jumping out the car and running up her stairs.

"Honey!" Mrs. Pierce called after her daughter.

"Yeah?"

"Quinn's upstairs with your friend Rachel!"

Brittany shuddered when she heard her mom tell her about the head cheerleader and the tiny diva up in her room, alone. She reached for the door knob timidly and silently prayed that she wasn't walking into anything that would scar her for life. Pushing the door softly she peeked her head through the crack and sighed in relief when she saw the pair grabbing clothes out of her closet.

"Oh, good you're here." Rachel said, grabbing Brittany's wrist and pulled her towards the bed before pushing her back so the Blonde girl was now sitting on the bed.

"Santana told us about your date so we've gone through the liberty of helping you choose an outfit." Rachel informed as she grabbed the dress in Quinn's hand and passed it to Brittany.

"You'll look amazing in this. Santana will totally go ape shit over this." Quinn said with a smirk on her face.

The tall Dutch girl eyed the simple yellow dress in her hand and ran into the bathroom to slip it on. Once the dress was on she gave herself a wink and exited the bathroom and spun around in her spot as beamed a smile at the two.

Rachel gave an 'okay' sign and Quinn stood up and lifted Brittany's hand above her head as she spun the taller girl. The three girls started jumping up and down, squealing in excitement as they ushered Brittany towards her mirror where they fussed over her Blonde hair.

After much deliberation they finally decided on soft waves with Brittany's fringe pinned back in a simple quiff. They decided to forgo the make-up and opted for the natural look with just a hint of eyeliner to better define Brittany's eyes. Once Rachel and Quinn separated, Brittany was amazed at the way she looked. Obviously she knew that she was an attractive girl but she couldn't believe that she still could look so amazing without showing too much skin or excessive use of make-up.

The smiles on Rachel and Quinn's faces help to boost the Dutch girl's confidence. She was mentally counting down the minutes until she saw Santana. Looking at the clock she realised that they had spent close to two hours working on her outfit and hair.

"Are you read Brittany?" Rachel asked, placing a caring hand on Brittany's shoulders. The small diva tried her best to keep her tears at bay because, Rachel being the typical drama queen thought that this moment was movie material.

"I feel like a mother who's helping her daughter get ready for her prom or first date. It's all such an emotional rollercoaster." The tiny diva sobbed silently as she hugged the confused Dutch girl.

"So…if you're my mom…does that mean Quinn's my mom as well? Since you guys went on a date to Breadstix and then the park?" Brittany said, looking up at the pair who looked at her shocked.

"How'd…how'd you know what we did on that date Britt?" Quinn asked, quirking an eyebrow when she noticed the panicked look on her friend.

"I don't know…we didn't follow you." Suddenly Brittany was darting her eyes around the room in an attempt to avoid Quinn's stare.

"…that was you in the toilets wasn't it?" Quinn asked, recalling that time when she swore she had seen her friend jump right back into the cubicle.

"No…We weren't watching you at the park and no San didn't call you on purpose." Brittany blurted out as she panicked, her eyes darting nervously around the room.

"I knew it!" Quinn exclaimed loudly as she jumped on the bed and pointed towards the phone, "I knew she was evil! Evil I tells ya!"

"Calm down." Rachel said as she tried to pull her girlfriend off the bed.

Brittany couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Rachel trying but failing miserably to calm her girlfriend. The three girls were having a laughing fit when Quinn's phone started ringing, they fell quiet as the shorter blonde answered.

"Hey Satan. I hear you've got quite the stalker skills."

"Huh? What? Dammit. Well it was fun ruining that little moment of yours." Santana said mischievously through the phone, "Has my baby Britt-stix finished?" She added.

"Wow, someone's whipped. _Hard._" Quinn teased before continuing, "Yeah, she's sitting right here waiting for your slow ass."

"I'm not slow…I'm outside right now…" Santana admitted.

Quinn ran to Brittany's window and looked down and saw the Latina staring back up and waving, "Wow, how long you been waiting?"

"About thirty minutes. Wanted to be early."

"Loser." The ex-cheerleader insulted before returning to Brittany's side. Putting a hand over the phone she leaned over and whispered to the waiting girl.

"San's waiting for you." As soon as the ex-cheerleader whispered out the words, the three girls heard the doorbell ring. Rachel and Quinn exited the bedroom first and descended the stairs where Santana was nervously waiting in the foyer.

"Wow, someone looks shit scared." The ex-cheerleader pointed out until Rachel slapped her arm.

"Be nice. Oh, I'm so excited for the two of you." Rachel exclaimed happily as she clapped her two hands together.

"Thanks. Rachel." Santana said genuinely, giving the small diva's shoulder a playful punch.

"We better head out. Have fun. Have a good night!" Quinn then took Rachel's hand in her own as they exited the house, glancing back at the front and making sure it was closed. They then raced towards a black SUV parked in the shadows.

"What's with you and stalking our dates?" Quinn asked Kurt who was sitting in the driver's seat dressed in all black.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, feigning confusion as his eyes in a similar fashion to Brittany's darted around the car in an attempt to avoid Quinn's stare.

"Busted." Rachel sung as she waved her fingers side to side from the back seat.

Santana wrung her hands nervously as she waited for Brittany to descend the stairs. Her head perked up instantly with her gaze fixed on the top of the stairs when she heard her girlfriend's bedroom door open and then close. Taking a deep breath she took a shaky step towards the foot of the staircase and eagerly waited for Brittany to appear.

Santana felt her heart palpitating rapidly when she was met with a majestic view of a Blonde goddess standing on top of the stairs. The Latina's breath hitched as she watched the Dutch girl descend the stairs gracefully, her blonde waves bouncing up and down with ease.

"Hi." Brittany whispered once she reached the bottom and was now face to face with her girlfriend.

"Hi. You, you're…wow…just…" Santana paused, trying to find the proper words to describe such perfection that stood in front of her, "Beautiful." She settled on the word.

Brittany scrunched her nose and bit her lip as she tried desperately to hide the furious blush creeping on her cheeks.

"May I take you out to dinner?" Santana asked offering her hand to Brittany.

"Why yes you can." Brittany giggled like a little school girl, happily accepting her girlfriend's hand and allowed herself to be escorted outside into the Latina's car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana backed out of the driveway and continued down the road, unaware of the black SUV following her car. She couldn't stop herself from glancing to the side to take in all of Brittany's beauty. It was an intoxicating sight and she found herself addicted to her girlfriend's stunning beauty.

"What?" Brittany asked when she noticed the fleeting stares.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful and it's hard to concentrate."

"We're going to die aren't we?" Brittany joked as she placed her hand on Santana's thigh.

"Only because you're so beautiful."

Kurt had been following Santana's car from a safe distance, making sure that the Latina wouldn't notice his car behind hers. Throughout the entire ride Quinn would always scold him for driving too close or too far, it was like as if he could never win with the ex-cheerleader. Rachel had been the perfect passenger who quietly sat in the back and intervened whenever Quinn would get too worked up.

"I preferred doing this with Santana and Britt. You're so difficult." Kurt complained to the ex-cheerleader.

"You just suck at following. Too far you're going to lose her." Kurt then sped up his car slightly before Quinn yelled at him once more, "Too close Hummel!"

Kurt sighed in defeat as he lifted his foot off the gas pedal, "Rachel control her please. She's so testy."

"Quinn, stop torturing Kurt. He's doing his best." Rachel said calmly from the back seat.

"He sucks." Quinn huffed, crossing her arms across her chest like a child.

"Bitch." Kurt muttered under his breath.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle at the bickering duo, although they frequently insulted each other she could tell that they thought of each other as close friends.

"Look she's pulling into Breadstix." Rachel pointed out to the pair in the front seats.

Santana pulled into the car park and parked her car closest to the entrance before running out to help her girlfriend out the car. The pair walked hand in hand towards the entrance where Brittany happily opened the door for the Latina. They shared a shy smile before entering and allowed the waiter to bring them to their designated booth.

Kurt, Quinn and Rachel stealthily entered the restaurant and occupied a booth, mere metres away from Santana and Brittany's. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the similarities between the two 'recon' missions he had done on their dates. Quinn leaned out the side, carefully watching Santana order for herself and Brittany.

"So Britt. What would you say to Disney movies afterwards?" Santana asked, feeling her heart flutter when she witnessed the smile on Brittany's face grow double in size.

"Do I get to choose?" The Dutch girl asked excitedly.

"Of course. Anything for you." When the waiter brought over the basket of breads sticks Santana politely declined the buttery bread, eliciting a confused look from her girlfriend.

"Why'd you deny the stix?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Because I only need one type of stix tonight. You, my Britt-stix." The Latina winked at her girlfriend before slowly leaning across to press a soft, innocent kiss on Brittany's lips.

Quinn and Kurt watched in horror as Santana denied the breadsticks.

"Did she just-" Kurt said, to which Quinn just nodded her head, "What's going on? Is hell freezing over? Is it me or do is colder?" Rachel rolled her eyes and people thought she was the dramatic one.

Suddenly the trio flinched in their spots when they heard Quinn's phone ring. Looking down the ex-cheerleader saw the caller ID and answered.

"Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be, you know on a date?"

"Well, I am on my date I'm just wondering-" Quinn listened through her phone and noticed that Santana's voice was becoming more thicker and clearer as it echoed, almost as if the Latina was nearby.

Suddenly she could hear the Latina's voice loud and clear, "Why you're here spying on me and Britt." Santana said with a smirk on her face as she shut her phone.

Kurt and Rachel looked up in panic, their expressions resembling that of a frightened baby.

"How…you…" Quinn spluttered, looking around nervously as she begged with her eyes for Kurt and Rachel to save her.

"You guys suck at spying. I could see your head poking out the side." Then a tall Blonde beauty stepped out from behind Santana.

"Maybe I should teach you how to hide." Brittany said innocently.

"Baby go back to the table. I gotta talk to these guys." Santana instructed softly, placing her hand on Brittany's lower back.

"Ok, See you later you guys." Brittany said happily as she followed her girlfriend's instructions and made her way back to their booth.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. Could you guys please, let me and Brittany have this date alone?" The Latina begged. The trio were surprised at the tone Santana used, it was soft and almost vulnerable. They definitely weren't expecting this from the usually feisty Latina.

The trio looked at each other and nodded before standing up in their seat and sending their farewell to the Latina as they headed out the restaurant.

"Wow, she's really trying." Kurt said as they walked out the doors.

"She loves her." Rachel sighed happily as she clutched her heart dramatically.

"No. She's _in _love with her." Quinn said, stressing the word 'in' and simply laughed when the two looked at her in disbelief.

"Who knew. Satan has a heart." The well groomed boy chuckled.

"She's always had a heart. It's just that Brittany's owned it this whole time." The ex-cheerleader said softly as they piled into the car.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Santana returned to her table where Brittany was happily taking a bit of her lasagne. Once she sat down the Dutch girl lifted her head and sent a megawatt smile towards her, making her heart race.

"I love your smile." Santana blurted out as she softly tapped Brittany's nose.

Brittany couldn't help but stare at Santana as she spoke, finding her gaze always fixed on her girlfriend's lips, the Dutch girl couldn't help but notice how plump and delectable they looked. All she wanted to do was grab the Latina girl in front of her and plant a million kisses on those lips, but even then it wouldn't be enough. The way her lips twist when she spoke, or the way her delicate tongue would move inside her mouth, had Brittany feel tingles shiver all throughout her body. Such a simple action such as talking looked so sensual and sexual to Brittany, she was either really horny or extremely attracted to the Latina. Shaking her head to rid them of improper thoughts she concluded that it was the latter.

The way Santana's husky voice travelled through the air and into Brittany's ears, had the Blonde girl entranced from the moment the Latina opened her mouth. How could someone so beautiful also be gifted with such an enchanting voice, it was as if God decided to create one perfect being just for Brittany. Lost in her thoughts she hadn't been able to hear a word Santana had been saying the entire time.

"Britt." Santana called to try and get her attention, "Britt!" she said a little louder, "Britt!" she then shook the Blonde girl's shoulders causing her to be pulled out of her inner thoughts.

"Sorry. What is it?" Brittany asked, blushing that she was caught zoning out.

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you boo?" The Latina asked with a playful smirk on her face.

"You're voice is just so magic it brought me to another world and all I think about was how it sounded, not what you're saying. Sorry." Brittany blurted out softly. Usually she would've had trouble speaking eloquently but she managed to speak her mind without getting confused, like she usually did.

Santana blushed at what her girlfriend said, desperately trying to hide her cheeks since Santana Lopez was never the type to blush. They finished their food and Santana hailed the waiter, paying for the meals and leaving a generous tip, the pair left hand in hand as they headed towards the supermarket.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Pick whatever candy and ice cream you want." Santana said as Brittany practically dragged her all around the Wal Mart, chucking every single type of junk food possible in the trolley.

Brittany slowed down her pace and walked happily next to Santana who was now hunching over the trolley as she pushed it down the aisles.

"I like this. Makes me feel like we're an old married couple doing groceries." Brittany said innocently.

"Candy isn't considered groceries baby." The Latina laughed as Brittany pouted, "Fine fine. When we're an old married couple you can have all the candy you want and it'd still be considered grocery shopping."

They reached the ice cream aisle where Brittany practically jumped into the freezer only to emerge with four types of ice-cream. In her hands she had, vanilla, strawberry, cookies and cream and chocolate.

"You're going to make us so fat." Santana exclaimed as Brittany dumped the frozen goods into the trolley.

"You said get whatever. We can always finish it tomorrow and then next day and the day after and the…" Brittany was silenced by Santana's lips on her.

"I know. We have ages to finish it. Ok let's go pay for this or else you're going to clear out this place." The Latina chuckled as she pushed the trolley towards the front counters.

As the cashier was scanning the items and bagging them, Brittany nuzzled her face against Santana's neck.

"Honey, the baby is waiting for us at home with your mom." She whimpered.

"Huh?" Santana raised one eyebrow as she caught the same confused expression from the cashier.

"Our baby, sweetie. You know, Nate our son." Brittany said softly, smiling against Santana's neck as she wrapped her arm around her waist.

"What are you…baby…" Santana chuckled, knowing all too well what Brittany was up to.

"He looks like you but he has my eyes. He's like the hottest baby there is, I'm so happy I gave birth to your son." The cashier just stared at the two with a 'what the fuck' look on her face as she totalled up the items.

Santana paid the cashier and practically ran out the store after she collected the change and items.

"Britt, what was that?" The Latina asked as they got into the car.

"What? I just wanted to pretend we were a family that's all." Brittany said honestly and innocently. It was hard to not find the Blonde girl adorable, Santana just smiled and kissed her girlfriend as they drove back to her place.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The pair entered the Lopez house and plopped their bodies against the soft plush couch in the lounge room, where Santana handed the collection of Disney movies to Brittany. Since they were young the only movies they ever watched were pretty much Disney films, Santana at the tender age of twelve started spending her allowance on building a vast collection of Brittany's favourite movies.

Brittany handed Santana 'The Beauty and the Beast' movie so she could put it into the home theatre system. Once the movie started the pair cuddled each other as they dug into the mountain of sugar Brittany made them purchase.

Thirty minutes into the movie the sugar was soon forgotten with kisses being favoured instead. Santana couldn't help but pepper a dozen kisses all over Brittany's face and neck, eliciting a giggle from the girl every time her lips made contact with the pale skin. The Latina then continued her assault on the Dutch girl's neck, lightly nipping at her pulse point.

Eventually Brittany caved, turning her head so she could capture her girlfriend's lips with her own. Suddenly their innocent kisses turned into heated, passionate kisses that had both girls moaning happily every time their lips met. As their tongues danced, Brittany hoisted Santana up from the couch, cradling the Latina in her arms bridal style as she headed towards the stairs.

The Latina wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck as they continued to kiss feverishly, never breaking as Brittany steadily walked up the stairs with Santana still in her arms. Santana unlinked her arms as she blindly grabbed for the door knob, turning it and pushing the door slightly as she moved her legs so she could wrap them around Brittany's waist.

At the beginning of the school year they were in this exact same position, Santana with her legs wrapped tightly around Brittany's waist as the Dutch girl brought their bodies towards the Latina's bed. The only difference this time was that Santana was sober and she was well aware of Brittany's feelings. It was as if Santana was reading the Blonde girl's mind when she finally broke the kiss.

"How funny is it? We were in this exact same position at the start of the year. You holding me while we kiss." Santana whispered into Brittany's ear in a low husky voice.

Brittany giggled as she leaned forward to capture her girlfriend's lips once again but pouted when the girl in her arms pulled back.

"Uh-uh. Patience." The Blonde girl teased as she slowly made her way towards the bed, dropping the Latina softly as she crawled on all fours.

Brushing away a stray piece of dark hair Brittany admired the beauty of the girl under her. Caressing the Latina's cheek with her thumb she bent forward and placed a soft fleeting kiss on her girlfriend's plump red lips. They continued to connect their lips throughout the night, their kisses moving all around their bodies and their hands exploring every single aspect of each other's bodies.

Simple touches evolved into loving caresses as time passed. Eventually their loving caresses turning into love making. That night Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce made love to each other.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The morning after Santana woke up to the sight of a gorgeous blonde beauty sleeping soundlessly in her bed. Reaching out she brushed away a strand of blonde hair, smiling when the sleeping beauty scrunched her nose at the touch.

Brittany's eyes opened slowly and smiled sweetly at her girlfriend.

"Morning." Brittany said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Morning gorgeous." Santana replied.

Sharing shy kisses the two lazy girls decided to crawl out of the bed and take a shower before dressing themselves for the day ahead. Once dressed Santana took Brittany's hand in her own and opened her bedroom door, leading them downstairs towards the front door.

"Our forever starts now." Brittany simply stated as they opened the front door.

"I love you. You're all I want." Santana turned her head and smiled at Brittany as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

"I love you."

_I'm not afraid of anything, I've got the whole world in front of me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that my friends is the end of this story. Thank you all so much for the support throughout this story i really appreciate you all for following me in my first fanfic ever! You're all such awesome people. Again, I'm so sorry for the wait. Was so caught up in 'Teenage Dream' didn't get a chance to work on this and then when i finally did i ended up getting distracted by the new story that i'm writing.

Songs used in order: **Songbird - Fleetwood Mac**

** Us Against the World - Christina Milian**

** Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse**

** All I want - A Day To Remember **The name of the story and very last line is from the song (:

Follow me on tumblr for updates **http:/stuff-normal-be-awesome . tumblr . com/ **

Special special shout out to **BWyn, The T.M, misscorylynn, Kaede Shinomori and Verena R **You five have pretty much been reviewing every chapter since like the beginning. Especially you **BWyn** you were the very first person to review, then you continued to keep reviewing. Thank you guys so much for the constant support it really kept me going.

As for everyone i really appreciate you all for taking the time to read my story. I'm really glad that you all enjoyed it, i've enjoyed reading your reviews and the getting all the notifications from all of you subscribing and favouriting. Everyone you're all just amazing people, I'm honoured to have such great readers ^^ Thank you thank you for going through this process with me. Definitely appreciating the support for my first ever fic hehe. Hit me up in PM or on my tumblr be glad to talk to you guys. Stay awesome. I love you all!

I'll stop rambling and say see ya later because i'm still going to be writing. Hopefully i'll catch some reviews from you in my other stories! Until then see ya later!


End file.
